From the Remains
by Fernus
Summary: Yang encounters the father/builder of Penny. The chance meeting results in second chances for both characters.
1. Chapter 1

Yang stared listlessly through her bedroom window. Ruby had left a week ago, and Taiyang could not stay in the house forever with the Kingdom in such dire straits. He had promised to get her an Atlesian prosthetic as soon as possible, but she didn't hold out much hope. Unless you were the good General or rich as sin, then the wait was guaranteed to be months at the very least. She decided it was time to make some lunch, maybe she would work out after. She had to keep her strength at the very least. The quiet of the halls was only broken by her soft steps. She missed her dad, but she missed Ruby even more. Ruby was filled with this stupid belief that she could still fix everything. The world simply wasn't that neat and tidy. She continued to ruminate as she rummaged in the cupboard for some bread, but her search was cut short by a sharp knock at the door. Yang briefly considered ignoring it, but any company was better than nothing. She walked over to the door as the stranger continued to knock. When she opened it, she was greeted by a somewhat portly gentleman in Atlesian clothing.

"Hi," said Yang, nonplussed. "Do I know you?"

"Uhm, no young lady, I highly doubt it. I am actually looking for a Miss Ruby Rose."

"My sister isn't here," Yang said, her voice turning bitter. "Who exactly are you?"

"I am, well Ii guess to put it simply I am Penny Poledina's father," said the old man, tears welling in his eyes. Yang's anger quickly abated and she invited the man in. "So I assume you must be Miss Xiao Long then?" the man asked after composing himself. "I've heard almost as much about you as I have about Ruby."

"Yeah, about that," Yang started. "I was wonder-" Yang stopped when she saw the man staring at her, more specifically her stump. "Could you not stare at it?" Yang barked, anger returning to her voice.

"Oh! My apologies, I didn't mean… " The old man stuttered, "did that happen at Beacon?"

"Yeah, and I really don't want to talk about it."

"I understand, and what were you asking?"

"Why are you looking for my sister?"

"Oh, well I guess that does seem a bit odd…" The man paused as if to collect himself. "Penny constantly sent me messages about your sister; Ruby was the only friend my daughter ever had. With communications down I thought it fit to talk to her personally. I wanted…" The old man began to well up again,".. I wanted to see if she would say goodbye." Yang looked down at the table to let the man have his moment. She hadn't really known Penny that well, but Ruby liked her and she had always been a happy person when Yang did see her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Yang began, " I'll try to contact my sister, but to be honest I'm not sure when or even if she will get it. Once she does though I'm sure she'll come." Yang paused for a moment. "Not to be rude or anything, but what's stopping you from rebuilding her?" The man puffed up in indignation.

"Penny wasn't some throwaway atlantian droid! She was the pinnacle of nearly thirty years worth of research!" He began to get quieter. "She was one of a kind. A confluence of technology and aura that can't simply be replicated. Theoretically the technology could be salvaged, but without an aura bound to her she would be nothing more than a husk."

"Well how did you bind one to her the first time?"

" That was a whole different miracle of engineering in and of itself, and the only one was destroyed in the assault on beacon."

"Then make another!" Yang exclaimed. "Aren't you some kind of genius?!" The old man uttered a bitter laugh.

"Ha! You really think Atlas would fund it? After the fiasco at Beacon, the whole program was defunded and all research purged. That machine cost millions of line and decades of research, there is no recreating it," the man slumped in defeat. "As it stands, I am the only person left with the know how who cares enough to recreate it. Even if I could get the money, I would be dead long before I recreated the research."

"That's awful!" Yang put her hand on the pitiful man's shoulder. " I'm sorry for your loss. I'll try to contact Ruby." Yang desperately wanted to change the subject, she didn't really know how to help the grieving old man. "Uhh, you know I never got your name." The old man looked up and sniffed.

"It's Dr. Marcin," He muttered.

"Well Dr. Marcin, it was good to meet you but I have to get back to training. I'll be sure to contact you when I get a hold of Ruby."Yang prayed that he would get the not so subtle hint. Instead the good doctor perked up at the mention of training.

"Training? Could I watch by any chance?"

"Excuse me?" Yang stuttered, aghast.

"Well you see, I've spent my life studying aura. Watching a Hunter or Huntress apply their abilities, even in training, is a very rare opportunity. Simply observing your semblance would be valuable research."

"Well…" Yang paused for a moment. If she were honest with herself, she wouldn't mind having someone around to keep her company for a little while. She missed her dad, but more than anything she missed her teammates. But if none of them could be around, then this guy would have to do. As long he wasn't getting all teary eyed, he was okay enough. "Yeah, sure why not."

Yang readied herself, breathing deeply and focusing on the task at hand. Before her was a custom made dueling platform. Separated into three free spinning sections, each part was Studded with several metal cudgels and even a few blades. The device was specifically constructed to withstand her natural strength. Every time she hit one of the protrusions, the entire section would swing into her other side. She would either block it or have to absorb it with her semblance. It had been designed to increase her speed, which had always significantly lagged behind her strength. She remembered the last time she had used this thing, it had been irritating even then with both arms. She tentatively struck at the upper section and even then still tried to block with her non-existent arm. She managed to duck out of the way, but just barely. She went for a low kick, and found it slightly easier than one handed boxing. The sections began to move in a rhythm, her strikes hitting with more purpose and strength. She took a truly strong swing at the upper rung, but momentum and her unfamiliar balance carried her through the strike and onto her knees. She looked up just in time to get batted full force in the nose. If her aura hadn't been up it would have felt like getting hit by a train, as it stood it only felt like a mid sized sedan. Wincing, Yang got up and resumed her strikes. WHACK WHACK THUD. WHACK WHACK THUD. Yang continued to restart the process, her frustration mounting. She simply wasn't fast enough. She had never been fast enough, even with both arms. She never saved anyone, she was always too late or too weak. SHE. WHACK WASN'T. WHACK.GOOD. WHACK. ENOUGH! CRACK. Yang was shaken out of her musing to see the platform bent and torn to the point of uselessness. She had knocked the top completely off with that last hit. She had managed to activate her semblance without even realising. She glanced off to the side at the doctor, whose jaw had practically hit the floor.

"Uhm, sorry about that. I guess I got carried away, " Yang muttered sheepishly. The doctor just stared at her. His eyes roamed rapidly around the scene, before staring off into the distance. The doctor muttered something about calculations, then took off running to his car.

" Ms. Xiao Long, " He yelled over his shoulder, "stay near your scroll! This could be monumental!" With that he was gone. Yang didn't really know how to respond, so she decided to check if there were anyway to fix the dueling platform.

Nearly two days later, Yang heard frantic knocking at the front door. When she opened it to a disheveled but ecstatic looking Doctor Marcin.

" Ms. Xiao Long, what would you say if I could get you a new arm?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, so explain it a bit more slowly this time," Yang sighed.

"Right, right. It came to me while watching you train. Penny could theoretically run without her own aura, as long as she is able to draw from an active one. Now normally the draw would be enough to place a serious strain on the aura donor. The key here is your rather unique emblance. I watched your power rapidly increase as your aura absorbed damage. Furthermore, that radiation you put off while your semblance was active suggests that you have a far greater aura than the average hunter. I believe that with proper calibration you could supply Penny with aura without it draining your own too heavily. On top of that, if done properly her aura leaching may also result in a constant base charge for your semblance. Of course there are risks. A cybernetic on its own takes weeks if not months to adjust to, and your body will initially try to reject it. The aura drain will only exacerbate it. All said though, the positives for both parties far outweigh the risks in my opinion. But my opinion has little weight here, you need to decide if you want it." The doctor prepared to give Yang a moment, but she didn't need it.

" So what do we need to get started?" The doctor was somewhat shocked with how easy it had been.

"Are you sure? Even if everything goes according to plan, you will have another sentience for the foreseeable future. While I would obviously want it to happen, you need to be sure you're ready for that responsibility?

"I've never been more sure of anything doc," Yang said with confidence. For the first time in months she was smiling. " I can take anything you throw at me, and the arm is just a bonus if it means getting Penny back. I didn't know your daughter that well, but I know it would make everything a little better if she were around again." The doctor smiled his first genuine smile in a while.

"Let's get started then." With that, Marcin typed a quick pass code into his scroll. He waited a few seconds, still smiling, before he heard a dull thud emanate from the backyard. It was time to get to work.

Yang had initially been peeved when the doctor decided to park his rocket lab in the backyard. It had ended up tearing a massive rut where it landed. However, the backyard wasn't used for all that much and in the end this was all worth a lot more than an ugly lawn. Over the following week, the doctor took careful measures of her aura output and had begun to craft dummy arms for her to test. It had taken her four days to stop throwing up after the first one was installed. When she finally got her feet back under her, she managed to completely ruin the arm with three solid punches. Yang had torn the mangled limb off, leaving only the joint connector on her stub. The doctor had been apologetic, saying that he had not anticipated that she would be able to apply that much force. However, the starter limb had done its purpose and accustomed Yang to having a foreign object connected to her nervous system. After the doctor had made brief repairs to the joint connector, he gave her another spare arm to wear until he could build her one out of stronger material. Yang busied herself with speed training while the doctor worked. For the first time in awhile she was rearing to get back into the thick of things, and this time she was going to be ready. Weeks passed as the doctor attempted to build a housing capable of holding Penny as well as withstanding Yang's immense strength. It was a delicate balance, there needed to be enough space Penny without sacrificing structural integrity. Finally one early morning, the doctor left his lab and approached the house. Yang returned from a morning run to find him sitting at the kitchen table, positively giddy.

"I think I have it Yang!" He practically yelled as she walked in the door. "I'd be shocked if even an Atlesian heavy artillery could do more than scratch this beauty," The doctor gestured to the device on the table. "It's as much a work of art as it is a scientific breakthrough, if I do say so myself." The good doctor wasn't wrong. The arm was mostly white with green highlights and a black fist. It was far sleeker than the arm Yang was currently wearing. There were several indicators across the surface that Yang assumed she would eventually be told the purpose of. Looking closely, she saw a hairline seam tracing an odd design in the center of the arm. On closer inspection, there were two more identical tracings evenly spaced around the forearm.

"What are these?" Yang asked as she fruitlessly picked at the seam with her fingernail.

"Those, Ms. Xiao Long, are my daughters weapon of choice," Dr. Marcin said proudly. With a quick command from his scroll, the doctor unhoused three daggers from the forearm. Each was connected with a silvery strand of wire that could only be seen on very close inspection. " They're an experimental Atlesian alloy, it never dulls. Perhaps your strength could break them, but barring you making a concerted effort to do so they will never fail. They can also serve as conduits for an aura cannon. With your sizeable aura reserves, even this smaller version will be incredibly formidable. You should be warned though, this isn't a weapon you should use lightly. Even one shot will result in a significant drain on your aura. The blades on their own are formidable and versatile, only use the cannon in the most dire of situations. But we are getting ahead of ourselves. Go ahead and try it on, see how it feels." Yang was slow to process his words, as she was still admiring the machine in front of her. Once she did, she unceremoniously disconnected her trainer arm and reverently picked up the new limb. She quickly connected it, and immediately knew it was right. She brought her fists forcefully together, and was delighted to feel pain in her real knuckles.

"Let's see what this thing can do!" With that, Yang sprinted from the room out into the back. Before the doctor had even gotten out of his seat, he heard the splintering of a tree. When he walked out, he was greeted with Yang completely flattening her old dueling platform. Yang didn't even let the dust settle before running off into the woods. The doctor smiled and returned to the house to wait. Several hours later, Yang walked back in red faced and grinning ear to ear.

"This thing is amazing! I never saw it so much as flex wrong, even when I punched through a boulder."

"So you like it?" The doctor asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's perfect."

"Excellent. Then there is only one thing left to do. I'll install Penny tonight, and we will see if this will work tomorrow morning." Yang reluctantly removed the arm and handed it back to the doctor. She knew she was too excited to sleep. As the doctor wandered back to his lab to make final preparations, Yang sat down and prepared to anxiously wait for eight hours.

Yang awoke with a start, drool sticking her face to the dining room table. The morning light was bright in her eyes. Yang adjusted slightly and tried to go back to sleep before sitting bolt upright. It was morning. It was time. Yang walked as calmly as she could to the door of the lab and knocked.

"Dr. Marcin? May I come in?"

"Of course child, I've been waiting. She is ready." Yang didn't need to be told twice. She darted into the lab and saw the arm... Penny now... set delicately on a stand for easy access. " I wanted to make sure you were well rested Yang. I know you are excited, but this first aura drain will undoubtedly be the most difficult. After this she should draw a manageable amount, but the amount needed to jumpstart everything will be fairly large. Are you ready?" Yang's face turned sober and determined.

"I'm ready doc. Let's do this"

"Alright, give me your connector and I'll attach her." Yang extended her stump towards the doctor. He delicately aligned Penny to the various connectors and attached them in quick succession. He sent a command through his scroll, and the arm began to activate. Yang knees nearly buckled under her. Her eyes were narrowed to dark funnels. A second wave pushed her to one knee. Her breath came in short bursts, and her entire right side began to go numb. Then, as quickly as it came, the feeling was gone.

"Did it work?" Yang managed to sputter as she caught her breath.

" SALUTATIONS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yang spent the rest of the day resting and getting to know her new partner. Penny had initially been shocked at her predicament. The last memory she had was entering the ring to fight Pyrrha. That wasn't so bad, Dr. Marcin had been worried that her memory core would be far more corroded. Though Penny was initially distraught at the situation, she quickly adapted. The doctor had added a hologram projector for her, which allowed her at least the mirage of self. Yang did think it was a bit creepy to see Penny's old body spontaneously appear to talk, but it gave her something to speak to other than her arm. They took a few days to get in sync combat wise. While Yang was the predominant force when it came to movement, Penny did have the ability to move herself and could act completely independently in combat if she wished. While this initially hampered them, they found their rhythm while they trained at a new dueling platform that Dr. Marcin had put together for them.

Yang panted with exertion, the dummy spinning in all directions. Penny's hologram observed from the sideline, clapping silently whenever Yang executed a particularly fast or crafty block. It was the only way she could comment on Yang's training without breaking her concentration. Yang executed a quick flip, planning to kick the middle post away from her while simultaneously dodging the upper portion. Things went wrong when her foot failed to connect and switch the direction of the middle bars as planned. As Yang bent her head back, she saw a blade mere inches from her face and approaching quickly. There was no time react, but luckily she didn't have to. As her left arm continued to the ground to finish the flip, her right arm rose seemingly on its own and caught the incoming blade. Without missing a beat, Yang used her new hand hold to twist out of the hurricane of oncoming blows.

"I'm sorry," Penny squeeked, "I didn't mean to interrupt. You looked like you needed help." Yang was far from angry.

"That. Was. Awesome! Penny, how did you do that?"

" Well, all my scanners are intact. I could tell you were going to miss the kick, as well as the impending result. So I took action."

" I want to try something. Are you up for more of that Penny?"

"Absolutely! But are you sure you want me moving your arm that much?"

"Penny, it isn't 'my arm'. It's you. We're partners now, and we need to learn how to work in tandem. It can't just be me throwing punches and you just watching. You aren't a spectator in this. So, are you read?" The hologram Penny was projecting smiled a wide grin before fading away.

"I'M COMBAT READY!" With that Yang walked back up to the dueling platform and started it spinning again. After a few seconds to pick up speed, Yang stopped moving and closed her eyes. Penny reacted beautifully. Yang felt her move to block three hits in rapid succession, then heard a pressure release as Penny deployed her daggers. The daggers acted as tertiary limbs, blocking points that Penny couldn't quite reach with Yang perfectly still. Yang felt the speed of the spinning grow in intensity. She decided to see all that Penny could do. Without warning she leapt backwards.

"Penny fire the cannon," she said quietly as she continued to arc through the air.

"Right!" The blades retracted to about three inches from her forearm and began to spin rapidly around it. As Yang landed she pointed her palm at the training dummy and was greeted immediately with a bright pulse of green light. Her eyes dimmed momentarily from the aura drain, but she quickly recovered. What she saw was a thing of beauty. Roughly a third of the dummy had been reduced to slag. Beyond that she watched as a tree collapsed, its mutilated trunk crumpling under itself. She took a breath and activated her semblance. The amount of aura that the cannon drained had apparently been immense, she could feel her muscles tighten with newfound strength. She lept back towards the dummy and swung Penny wide toward it. without any communication, Penny shifted all three blades to the inside of Yang's forearm. The combination of the blades and Yang's immense strength cleaved the top off the dummy as if it were hot butter. Without missing a beat, Yang pulled her normal arm back and batted the free chunk of the dummy into the forest. Yang was the first to laugh. Penny quickly followed. Both had forgotten what it had felt like to feel this powerful, this in control. It felt good.

The doctor had promised to remain at his lab, never more than a scroll call away. He hated to watch Penny leave, but she was meant to save the world. He also had the utmost confidence in Ms. Xiao Long to protect his daughter, she was an exceptional fighter in her own right. He sadly waved goodbye as Yang and Penny began their journey.

Yang had walked in silence for around an hour when Penny's hologram popped up beside her.

"So what's the plan Yang?" she asked, beaming.

"It's time to get the team back together, Penny. I don't know where Ruby is, but at least she has Ren and Nora with her. She isn't in immediate danger. Weiss is safe with her father, it's just a matter of smuggling her out of Atlas when we get a chance," Yang's voice hardened, " that only leaves one to find, and I don't think she wants to be found. But she owes me answers, whether she wants to give them or not. It's time to find Blake."

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Yang gritted her teeth.

"No. The last place anyone saw her was beacon, we'll have to start there."

"Beacon is still crawling with grimm, Yang."

"That's why I'm worried. She doesn't have any backup. I don't know what she's doing but she won't last long if she stays there. Whether she wants it or not, she needs her team."


	4. Chapter 4

Blake leapt from rooftop to rooftop with ease. She had largely stuck to rooftops since the fall of Beacon, at this point it was second nature. When the tower fell she had simply ran. She couldn't protect her teammates, couldn't protect Yang. If she couldn't protect them then she had to remove the threat some other way, and that was to get as far away from them as possible. That's what she had told herself. At first she had simply wandered and hid from the grimm permeating the city. She had stayed at her old dorms for a few nights, but thinking about her team just depressed her. She switched to migrating across the city rooftops, all the while trying to think of somewhere to go. In the end she realized that she had nowhere else to go; She had only ever known the White Fang and RWBY, and she could return to neither. She eventually found a purpose on the fringes of the city. It was there that she discovered a small band of White Fang scouts plodding through the streets. The White Fang still apparently wanted something in the forsaken city. Regardless of what they were looking for, they would eventually find their way back to Adam. The man who had taken everything from her and who had turned the White Fang from righteous protesters to terrorists. She decided then and there to end her fear; once she was done Adam would never be a problem for anyone else.

She shadowed the scouts for over an hour as they picked their way through the ghost town. They occasionally ran into low level grimm, but they appeared to have at least one competent huntsman leading them. Blake could tell from his fighting style that anything larger than a mid-size Ursa would be his undoing. There was no way that he was their only defense if they planned to get anywhere near beacon. Blake realized there had to be at least one other hunter amongst them, and if that were the case then she could not be detected. She did not have confidence that she could handle two hunters, and unknowns were things you never wanted in a fight. Blake was startled back to the situation at hand as a scream emanated up from below. A deathstalker had sprung from a side street and impaled the fledgling hunter on his stinger. As the young man gurgled his last, the deathstalker turned to the remaining faunus. Blake waited for one to jump into the fray, but all of them seemed frozen in fear. She watched as the deathstalker snatched up another in its claws and snapped them like a dry branch; at this point a few had mustered up the courage to ineffectively fire on the beast. Blake could no longer hesitate, regardless of their beliefs they were still her people. She jumped from the roof and landed between the deathstalker and White Fang.

"Run!" The surviving grunts didn't need to be told twice. She had lost her chance at finding Adam, but it wasn't worth these people's' deaths. Blake returned her attention to the deathstalker, who had begun to size her up. Not giving it a chance to make the first strike, she immediately unsheathed gambol shroud and began to fire at its eyes. The deathstalker hissed and charged her, but its claws only found a shadow-self in her place. Blake landed gracefully on the beast's back and took the chance to stab through chinks in its armored hide briefly before leaping away again. The deathstalker seemed only mildly irritated by Blake's attacks and quickly turned around to continue its assault. Blake easily dodged out of the way again, but quickly realized she was in a losing battle. Her attacks weren't deep enough to seriously wound the deathstalker; conversely it only had to connect once to end the fight. Blake scanned the battlefield, hoping for anything that would end the fight quickly. She saw salvation in an abandoned shop on the corner. It had been badly damaged during the initial grimm invasion, two of its walls were missing and a third looked to be on its last leg. It looked as a stiff breeze would send the entire building crumbling to the ground. Blake bolted for it, the deathstalker hissing in frustration behind her. Blake turned to fire a few more shots at the grimm's eyes, which only served to irritate it further. As the beast raised its claws to shield its eyes it charged at Blake, who had seemingly stopped in front of the building. The deathstalker met nothing but smoke, and continued straight through to the building. The walls trembled with the force of the impact, and the deathstalker had just enough time to turn and watch Blake land unharmed in the Street before the entire structure caved in around it. Blake watched with satisfaction as the stinger twitched once, then went still.

"Bravo, Blake. You always were a creative problem solver."Blake whipped around, trying desperately to defend herself with gambol shroud. Adam was too quick, and she was met by the butt of his katana. As she faded into unconsciousness, she watched through darkening eyes as Adam kicked away her gun and bent down close to her face. "We have a lot to talk about, Blake." Adam hefted Blake onto his shoulder and began to walk down the road. Mid step he stiffened and whipped around, every sense he had screaming that he was being watched. He scanned the rooftops but saw nothing. It didn't matter, he decided, he had his prize. Adam continued the long walk back to base. The silent watcher made no move to stop him.

Blake awoke with a start on a bare dirt floor and her arms chained to the nearest wall. On brief inspection, only one wall was not entirely made of stone. Blake quickly realized that she was in some form of cell. To her horror, Adam was waiting calmly by the entrance.

"Ah, Blake. Good to see you awake. You know, I am truly blessed to have gotten this opportunity again. If you had been even a second slower in defending my scouts, I would have dealt with that stalker myself. Good thing you did though, or we may not have had the chance to talk."

"Adam, let me go," Blake said with as even a voice as she could manage.

"My darling, are you denying my hospitality? After everything you've done, you would think you would at least have the common sense to not be so rude."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to catch up, Blake. Our last meeting was cut short by that blonde bimbo friend of yours."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT, YOU M-" Blake was cut short as Adam firmly gripped her lips.

"Again with the rudeness, Blake. There's no need to yell, and you shouldn't be calling me names." Adam released Blake, who merely glared hatefully up at him. " So Blake, I want to know why you did it. Why did you leave the White Fang, your brothers, Why did you leave me?"

" Because you're a monster, Adam. It's as simple as that. You ruined the White Fang with your hate and we became worse than what we were fighting. You decided your demented little Crusade was worth the lives of hundreds."

"IT IS!" Adam spat back. "And our brother's and sister's agree. They are willing to lay down their lives for this. I'm not sacrificing them, they are martyring themselves."

"And what about all the humans you killed along the way? Did they agree to that too?"

"What about them?! Humans decided their fate a long time ago."

" Hate doesn't justify killing!"

"Oh it absolutely does, Blake. But at least now I realize why you left. You value humans above faunus," Adam crouched down next to her. " I think you always wished you were human. You hate us as much as they do. And if you want to be human so bad Blake," Adam pulled a razor from his pocket, "then you don't need those." With one swift motion Adam pulled Blake's ears taught and drew the razor harshly through them. As he left the cell, Blake's cries of pain echoed through the halls.


	5. Chapter 5

Yang rubbed her face in frustration, in the process smearing a week's worth of collected grime. Nearly four days after arriving in the abandoned city, and she still had no idea where Blake was. She had checked their old dorm rooms and found some signs of habitation, but they were over a month old. Blake had been there, but there was no way to know if she still was even anywhere near the city. Yang was sat quietly on a rooftop, thinking about how to go about this. This wasn't just a needle in a haystack, it was a needle that was actively running away.

"Penny, have you gotten anything on that scanner of yours?"

"Nothing but grimm. I'm sorry Yang, but I don't think she's in this sector," with that Penny's hologram faded away.

"Well I guess it's time to move on then," This was the third scan Penny had done that turned up nothing. Yang didn't relish the idea of going from building to building, but at this rate she doubted she would manage to find Blake out in the open. Yang hopped up from her seat and dropped softly to the street. Two ursa raised their heads at the unexpected disturbance. The quicker of the two took a step for ward before Penny unceremoniously diced it into odd sized chunks. It's companion seemed to briefly reconsider its options as Penny's daggers coiled like a snake about to strike.

"Hold up, Penny. I'll take this one, if you keep hogging all the fun I'm gonna lose my edge," with that Yang jumped towards the ursa, firing her remaining Ember Celica to build speed. The ursa swiped futilely at her only to watch as she soared just above its outstretched claws, aiming directly for the ursa's head. Her blow landed like thunder, the ursa's skull flattening between her fist and the pavement. Yang dusted herself and began walking to the next sector. "You know Penny, at the very least it feels good to be back in the thick of it. You know what I mean?"

"Yang," said Penny as quietly as possible, "keep walking. I sensed movement on the rooftop to our right. It isn't a grimm, but I can't sense a heartbeat either. I'm going to hook us up there, be ready to fight." Yang nodded her understanding as Penny detached her daggers. Penny launched the blades to the hilt in the brick of the building , yanking them both up and over the lip of the rooftop. Once she landed, Yang looked up into the shocked eyes of Neo

"You!" Yang yelled, raising her fist to strike.

"87?!" Penny exclaimed. Neo looked in alarm at Penny, then quickly disappeared in a flash of light.

"Don't run you coward! Penny, where is she? Penn!" Yang's demands fell on deaf ears. She looked over at Penny as she pulled up a communication hologram.

"Father! Father!" Penny yelled at the screen projected from her wrist. Dr. Marcin whipped around, facing the screen inside his lab. He quickly waddled up until his face filled the screen.

"What is it, my dear? Are you and Yang in trouble?"

"Father, we've encountered Android 87, please advise." Dr. Marcin visibly jumped at the name.

"Wait what's going on?" Yang asked, irritated at being ignored.

"I'll fill you in in a moment," Penny snipped. "Father, please advise."

"Right. Capture and contain. Once she is detained, I will send a pickup module to retrieve her. I'm sending you her schematics now."

"Schematics received. Thank you father. I will retrieve her shortly." Penny shut down the display.

"Penny, what is going on?!" Yang barked, frustrated.

"It's a long story, and we can't lose her. I'll talk while you run. Right now she's a quarter mile on your left and moving fast. Get moving." Yang wasn't going to argue chasing down that girl, but she was shocked with Penny's brusque attitude.

"So you were saying?"

"In all scientific endeavors, there are a thousand failures before the first success. Whereas I was the first success, Android 87 was the last failure."

"That's putting it lightly."

"It's not her fault! Aura transfer is a delicate process, and all our aura had to come from somewhere. Aura transfer was started as a mere aura drain in order to manage criminals too difficult to keep in prison. The project that eventually created me was just a byproduct, an attempt to put aura's to use. She's taking a left up ahead." Yang corrected her course.

"Wait so they stole people's auras? That's awful."

"It is unfortunate, but it was the only option for these prisoners. It was either that or execution, there was no other way to contain them. At the loss of their auras they got to keep their life."

"So how does this come back to her?"

"87 was the first semi successful transfer. All previous droids had either fried or rapidly degraded under the stress of the aura."

"How can you say that so calmly! You're saying that they would have just as easily fried you! You just got lucky!"

"But I wasn't me. The blank droids are barely above Atlesian droids in terms of AI. It took the infusion of aura into our systems to grant us sentience. It implants hints of emotions, and almost acts like a soul."

"So what went wrong with her?"

"She had more than aura transfer into her systems. The felon's mind imprinted itself on her core systems and superseded her core AI. She was being transferred to my father for correcting when the shipment she was on was hijacked by Roman Torchwick. We assumed we had lost her for good. If 87 wants to disappear, very few people would ever be able to find her."

"Why is that? What makes her so special."

"Whereas I was designed as heavy artillery to compliment my auras destructive capability, 87 was designed completely for stealth. Her semblance allows her to refract light. She can do anything from turn herself invisible to leaving afterimages to cover her escape. That, combined with modern Atlesian stealth tech would have made her practically uncatchable. That's what makes this so important, we may never have a chance to save her again."

"I don't think she particularly wants to be saved."

" She isn't herself. My father can fix her. It saves 87 and eliminates a dangerous opponent from the field. No matter what you feel about her Yang, she deserves a chance. Wait! She's stopped moving. She's on the rooftop ahead of us, proceed with caution." With that, Penny disengaged her daggers, leaving them floating at the ready. Yang made the final leap to the roof, but saw nothing.

"There's nothing her-" Yang was interrupted as Neo appeared at her side, smashing Yang across the face with her parasol. Penny reacted just as quickly, managing to land a glancing blow on Neo's arm. Yang jumped and swung at her assailant, but her fist passed through thin air. She heard a rush of wind behind her which would have been followed by a crushing blow had Penny not blocked it. Yang flipped away and began to fire Ember Celica, but every shot seemed to be a second too late.

"You can't hit her like that, Yang! You aren't seeing the real her. You have to trust me with this one!"

"I can't do nothing!"

"I'm not saying do nothing," Penny blocked yet another strike as Neo continued her assault, "Just follow my lead." Yang breathed deep. She had to trust her partner, Penny was more than capable as long as Yang kept her cool. Yang closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. Penny began to issue orders up through her arm so that Yang could hear her inside her head.

"Low kick, three o'clock," Yang followed through and heard the satisfying sound of Neo retreating after a devastating gut shot. "I need to access her mainframe to shut her down, Yang. For that to happen I need you to hold her for a few seconds. I'll corral her towards you, but you need to catch her. Use everything you have and keep her pinned." Yang nodded subconsciously in agreement, and began to hear Penny's knives rapidly unwinding and Neo rapidly approaching from the side. "Now." Yang's aura flared bright and as Neo dove to avoid the ever present blades, she found herself caught with nowhere to run. Yang grabbed her by the face and brought her crashing to ground, her head sending spiderweb cracks across the roof for twenty meters every direction. Before Neo could regain herself, Yang lowered Penny to her temple. A small spike shot out of her palm and found an access point under Neo's synthetic skin. After a brief struggle, Neo went completely limp. Penny brought up her communication uplink.

"Father, the damaged AI has been compartmentalized. Please send the retrieval unit."

"Understood, the module will be there momentarily." Penny closed the communicator. Yang went to remove her palm from Neo's head, but Penny insisted on remaining connected.

"I need to scan her visual memory. Whatever she's seen lately may be of use to us." Penny scanned for a few moments in silence before abruptly ejecting from the access point. "Yang, she's seen Blake. You need to see this." Yang did not like the tone in Penny's voice. Penny pulled up a video marked as a day old, and what was on it chilled Yang to the bone. On the small monitor she watched from a rooftop as Adam knocked Blake unconscious. She saw as he bent down to lift the defenseless girl onto his shoulder and began to walk away. Yang's blood was boiling, she heard a rushing in her ears so loud that she almost didn't notice the retrieval module landing next to her.

"We need to go now, Penny," Yang whispered horsely. The video was already a day old, who knew what Blake had already endured?

"I agree," Penny said as she unceremoniously stuffed Android 87 into the retrieval module. with a few quick button presses with her daggers, she sent the damaged droid into the good care of her father. "I believe we were actually near that location before. It was in Sector 1." Yang made no motion to respond other than to begin running. She kept running all night, only stopping once at the scene in the video where she retrieved Gambol Shroud. Depending on what Yang found, the blade would either finds its way into Blake's hands or Adam's back.


	6. Chapter 6

Yang wanted to scream as she calmly strolled through the forest. She had ran in the direction that she had seen Adam go, but she was no tracker and had quickly found herself lost in the thick forests outside Beacon. The panic she felt threatened to overwhelm her, but she forced herself to be logical and have Penny begin scanning for bio-signatures. It was far more effective than running around aimlessly in the dark, but the waiting made Yang feel physically sick.

"Penny, do you have anything?"

" Yang, that's the fifth time you've asked. I know you're stressed, but when I find something I won't keep it to myself."

"What else am I supposed to do! Gah, I hate feeling this useless. I should have gone after her sooner."

"You can't think like that. If you had gone any sooner you would have probably died and I would still be rusting in my Father's lab. You've done what you could, now it's up to me. Also, your guilt seems to be drawing a few nearby grimm so feel free to use those to distract you," Penny stated absentmindedly, every moment she wasn't focusing on the scans was a second Blake didn't have. Within a few moments Penny's aforementioned Grimm separated themselves from the inky treeline and lumbered towards the Huntresses. Yang did not need a second invitation and sprinted to meet them. There were three of them, two Ursa with an extremely large beowulf at the front of the makeshift pack. The Ursa were treated to the exceptional sight of the beowulf's head separating from its body and embedding in a nearby tree. Even if they had been intelligent enough to reconsider their options, they wouldn't have had the time to even fully process their folly. Yang was upon them like lightning. Within seconds the majority of their bodies were somewhere between chunks and mist. Yang straightened up from the brief brawl and sighed with momentary relief, but the feeling of sickness quickly returned. If she was too late, no, she wouldn't let herself be too slow this time. She would save Blake, no matter what the cost. Hours passed before anyone broke the silence.

"I sense eight signatures coming from Beacon. They're a half mile straight ahead." Yang immediately began sprinting. When she got within a few hundred feet she transitioned to leaping between branches; if it was the White Fang then she couldn't risk detection. As she approached, she knew she had found her opening. There were eight White Fang grunts loading 2 large metal cylinders onto a Bullhead.

" I still thinks it's bullshit that we had to cart these all the way out here. Why couldn't they just pick it up at the tower," one of them said to no one in particular. What seemed to be the leader turned on the grunt and began mocking him.

"OH, why didn't we think of that?! Tell ya what, if you ever have another bright idea to get the rest of our air force shredded by griffins let us know," the man turned back to the job at hand, "Fucking moron."

"Penny, we need to be on that thing when it takes off. Get your daggers ready. Penny?" Yang looked to her arm, which had gone entirely silent. "Penny?" Yang whispered urgently.

"Yang… those are parts to the aura transfer device. We need to recover those! I can get a body again!" Yang was surprised by the urgency in Penny's voice, but on reflection she was shocked she had been so callous. She had assumed Penny would be content as she was, but Yang knew that if she were in the same situation she would dream of having a body every waking moment. Penny had obviously not complained before, there was simply no way for her to change the situation. But now Penny had hope, unfortunately it was at the worst of times.

"Then we'll get them. But first thing's first Penny, we need to be on that Bullhead when it takes off. Then we need to find Blake," Yang hoped that she could keep that promise.

"Right!" The White Fang had finally managed to fit the pods into the aircraft and were now making their way inside. The engines fired and the ship quickly began to ascend. Penny fired her daggers, sinking them into the base of the aircraft. Yang felt her feet leave the ground as Penny wound up her razor wire. Yang clung to the underside of the carriage for half an hour before a camp became visible ahead of them. As the ship began its descent Yang released her hold and caught herself on a nearby tree. She quickly realized that this would be the most difficult part of the rescue. Guards dotted the encampment with two dedicated watchtowers near the main entrance. In the center of the camp sat a crumbling stone building with who knew how many more White Fang inside.

"Penny, can you magnify them? I need a better look." Penny's only response was to open up the holo-projector. Displayed on the screen was a much clearer shot of the inner encampment. Yang watched through the monitor as the Bullhead landed. The White Fang began unloading the aura pods. As they began to move them out, one grunt slipped and dropped a pod on its side. All of the others unloading paused to look at him, then shift focus to something off camera. Without words Penny quickly readjusted, the monitor now showed an irate Adam Taurus rapidly approaching the Bullhead. Adam began yelling at the offending grunt, who gesticulated to the pod and simply shrugged. Almost faster than Yang could process, the faunus's head separated from his shoulders and raced his limp body to the ground. Yang dry-heaved from both shock and rage, if this was who she was dealing with then maybe she was too late. When she was able to refocus on the projection she watched as Adam walked determinedly away. She tracked him as he approached two guards who waited for him holding a heavy chain. When he reached them, they relinquished the chain to him. He gave it a rough jerk and began walking towards the crumbling building in the center of camp. Penny followed the chain back to its source, which she quickly realized was a mistake. The far end of the chain was connected to a collar around the neck of Blake Belladonna. Her head was bowed, but that didn't stop Penny from seeing the bruises traced across her face and disappearing under her clothes. Even worse though, was what wasn't there. Both Penny and Yang had ample time in the brief flash of Blake to see ruined flaps of skin where her faunus ears used to be. Penny turned off the monitor. She trembled internally as she felt power begin to radiate from Yang, incredible waves of it. The tree branch they were standing on caught fire as Yang's aura grazed it.

"Yang?"

"He better hope I kill him quickly."


	7. Chapter 7

Yang convulsed in rage. She went to leap from the tree, but Penny's voice resonated inside her head.

"Yang, wait!"

"There's no time left to wait, Penny! We need to go now!" Yang moved to jump again, but found herself unable. Penny had sunk her daggers into the tree and wound them tightly. With one sharp pull, the trunk splintered uselessly around the blades.

"Yang, don't be a fool! You are already down an arm against this guy!"

"I can't do nothing!"

"I'm not saying do nothing! I'm saying don't rush in there like you always do! If you do then we all die, Blake included! We need a plan!"

"Alright then what do you have?! Because the way I see it, the fact that there are at least thirty White Fang down there along with Adam isn't going to change any time soon. But I'm not waiting around for some miracle, I'm going down there and taking them all."

"Well I do have a plan," Penny said hesitantly. She certainly had one, but she didn't like it.

Blake walked dutifully behind Adam, her chain dragging in the dirt ahead of her. At first she had protested the chain, but Adam met any resistance with a closed fist. Blake had quickly learned to accept any part of Adam's "retraining" silently. It hurt less that way. Any hope she had of escape was waning quickly. She was alone and Adam would punish her if he caught her trying anything. She had no plan, and no way out.

"Blake darling, stop draggin your f-" Adam was interrupted as a green light cut through the camp. Blake watched as the light tore through the pods Adam seemed so protective of. She managed to create a clone before a massive explosion emanated from the machine, sending shrapnel and White Fang through the camp. Her semblance began to crack as three chunks of metal imbedded themselves in it. Adam had not been so fortunate, a single fist sized piece had buried itself in his thigh. The wound didn't seem to be too painful though, as he still clung unflinchingly to her chain. It proved a futile effort on his part though, as Gambol Shroud landed with the force of a small meteor, severing the chain completely. Blake stared briefly in shock before instinctively grasping the hilt.

"Ah ah ah. Blake, what did I say about weapons?" Adam stood above her, grinning as Blake went to shield her face. "You know there will be a punishment. Later though, first we have to deal with her," Adam said motioning into the smoke at an approaching figure.

"Blake! What are you doing? Fight!" Yang screamed as she ran towards them.

"If you fight her Blake, it can go back to how it was. You'll stand back at my side, I'll know you're in your right mind. There won't be any more training." All Blake could think of was the impending pain, Adam's rage if she defied him. But it was _Yang_. She couldn't live with herself. Blake's hands shook as she stood, her eyes darting between Adam and Yang. What could she do? Adam saw the hesitation in her eyes and went to remind her of her position, but his hand met only a cold imitation. Blake ran into the distance, dragging the broken remains of her chain behind her.

"That was a mistake, my love," Adam muttered as he threw a dagger at her fleeing figure. Instead of her back, the blade met another in mid air.

"You aren't laying a hand on her, Adam," Yang spat, Penny's blade returning to its housing.

"You really are persistent girl," Adam said pleasantly, " You know I'm just going to go find her after I kill you. What a shame, my pet was so close to being house trained again. I'll have to start from scratch because of you," With that Adam launched himself at Yang. Even though she was prepared, Yang still barely managed to dodge the first strike. Adam rapidly adjusted, throwing a backward strike as he passed. This time it was only Penny that stopped Adam's thrust, the blade sparking harmlessly against her. Adam hadn't anticipated the reaction time, leaving his face wide open for Yang. She capitalized, sending him tumbling nearly ten meters away. He rose too quickly for Yang's liking though. Even with a shot to the face and three inches of steel in his leg, Adam seemed remarkably unphased.

"I have to say, you have improved significantly from the last time we met," Adam drawled, "not that that says a whole lot. However at the very least you're worth fighting seriously, no more games." Adam's blade began to glow a bright crimson, "know that you brought this on yourself." Adam refreshed his assault, moving almost faster than Yang could follow. Penny sent her daggers at him, but he merely batted them away as he charged forward. He swung for Yang's legs, marking a shallow slice on her thigh as she leapt to avoid him. Yang could only protect her center as a barrage of strikes whittled away at her aura and body. Penny managed to pull them from the fray for a moment and give them some breathing room.

"He's fast." Penny stated simply.

"Top notch battle evaluation as always, Penny," Yang muttered, " charge the cannon."

"Are you sure? Taking that much aura in this fight doesn't seem advisable."

"Just do it! Take everything I have," Yang smirked, "I have a plan." Adam seemed content to wait Yang out, he was stood calmly across from her as Penny's blades began to rotate. Yang felt light-headed and her vision blurred as Penny drained every spare bit of aura she had left. This next shot would be her last, she had to make it count. She saw a brief flicker from the far side of camp as Penny confirmed a complete charge. Yang smiled. It was all or nothing. She rushed Adam as he almost leisurely raised his sword to meet her. Penny was mere inches from the blade when Yang muttered one word, "Fire." The cannon managed to stop Yang's fist completely as it met Adam's blade. The two hovered, mere inches apart, as Adam's blade began to glow with far more intensity. In mere moments it began to glow so bright that it was painful to look at. Yang and Adam both held firm as the light raged. With the last vestiges of the aura beam however, both heard a distinctive snap. Yang's fist began to move again, passing effortlessly through the blade. As his blade splintered, Adam fell as Yang landed a semblance charged blow that sent him reeling. As he flew through the air, both watched as his aura collapsed in on itself. With her aura drained, Yang's semblance had grown powerful enough to collapse Adam's defences with a single blow. When Adam came to a rest, he slowly began to rise to his feet.

"Get over here!" Yang yelled, sending Penny's daggers straight for his back. The daggers were hair's breadth from their mark when Adam turned and snatched them from the air. With one violent jerk, he tore them free from their lodging. His limbs began to glow with the same light as his sword. Before Yang could defend herself, Adam was upon her. With one hand he lifted her by the neck while the other held Penny securely behind Yang's back.

"That was foolish girl, though I must admit quite impressive," Adam paused to tighten his grip on her throat, "If you had been just a little stronger you may have killed me. As it stands, you were just strong enough to ensure my victory." Yang sputtered, trying desperately to breathe. "Any last words? Anything you want me to pass along to Blake when I find her?" Adam loosened his grip ever so slightly.

"Yeah," Yang wheezed. "Whoever said anything about me killing you?" As she finished speaking, Gambol Shroud sprouted from Adam's chest. In shock, Adam released Yang from his vice-like grip. Yang coughed and sputtered on the floor as Adam turned his head to see a trembling Blake behind him. He half-heartedly lifted his hand towards her, only earning him fresh pain as she twisted her blade.

"Blake.." Adam began hack blood, "my love." At the sound of his words, Blake ceased trembling completely. She brought her face to Adam's.

"I'm not yours, and I never will be," Blake applied her boot to his lower back and pried him from her blade. He landed with a soft thud in the dirt, his blood pooling beneath him. Yang rose to her feet and looked at Blake. They said nothing. Yang wrapped her arms around Blake as Gambol Shroud joined Adam in the dust. Blake returned the embrace as her body shook with sobs of relief.


	8. Chapter 8

Blake swung blindly through the all enveloping fog. Adam's laugh was his only response, and it seemed to come from everywhere. Blake felt an air current ripple behind her, but by the time she swung around there was only swirling mist. The plane they fought on became steadily darker, and the telltale signs of Adam came steadily closer to her.

"What are you looking for, my love?"

Blake jumped back in fear, leaving a statue in her place. By the time she had turned to look, Adam had vanished in a puff of smoke. Blake began to run, but the fog seemed to cling to her and make her feel like she was running through molasses. The plane continued to darken, other than that her running seemed to make no change. As long as she was running though, he couldn't catch her.

"Blaaake, why are you running?" Blake whipped her head back in fear, but saw nothing. She turned back to continue her flight, but was stopped by the sight of a beautiful blonde girl holding out her hand. Yang stood, waiting for Blake to take her aid. Blake was sure that if she just grabbed Yang's hand, she would get out of this place. She reached for the offered hand, but as she tried to reach it it went limp. She looked up at Yang and saw a blade sprouting from her mouth and blood leaking from her eyes. "You know you can't run from me, Blake."

"No!" Blake screamed, lurching from her bedroll. The campfire had burned down to little more than charcoal, and Yang was still sound asleep next to Blake. It had just been a dream. Blake went to wake the sleeping girl, but pulled her hand away at the last moment. This would be the third night in a row she would end up waking Yang about her night terrors. It wasn't fair to Yang to have her stay up all night because Blake couldn't keep her head on straight. Blake readjusted in her bedroll and prepared for a few hours of staring at the sky.

"Blake," Penny whispered, "is something wrong?" And then there was Penny. Blake had been shocked to find the chipper robot embedded in Yang's new arm, and she still wasn't really used to it. She hadn't really been friends with her at Beacon, and to see her reappear like this was… disconcerting.

"It's nothing Penny, go to sleep."

"Blake I can see something's bothering you, and I don't really sleep. Do you want me to wake up Yang?"

"No," Blake said simply, "She needs to rest anyway."

"Then talk to me, Blake. Like I said, I don't need to sleep." Blake considered, but Penny was kind of outside her comfort zone. She hadn't even really talked to Yang about any of it yet.

"Was it about that Adam guy?" Blake sighed in defeat, it wasn't like she planned on sleeping anyway. Maybe it would be better to talk to a stranger than to Yang anyway.

"Yeah," Blake began, "it was. He was hunting me again; I tried to run and," Blake couldn't bear to repeat what really happened, "He cut me down. I don't know why he's still here."

"Well, Yang says that Adam has been a part of your life for a long while," Penny mused, " I can't imagine just forgetting about the people who made me." Obviously Penny had meant in the literal sense, Her father had physically built her. But the wording stuck with Blake. In a way, Adam had made her. He had found her in a ditch when she was less than six years old, and ever sense then had taught her how to fight. She had lived the majority of her life as his right hand and confidant. What if he couldn't just be forgotten? As Blake silently wondered and worried, Penny silently woke Yang.

"Yang," Penny buzzed inside her skull, "don't move, but you may want to listen to this," Yang's only response was an almost unnoticeable growl deep in her throat, but it was enough. Penny turned her attention back to Blake.

"What if I can't bury memories of him?" Blake questioned.

"You may not be able to," Penny started sincerely, "People like that aren't so easy to forget."

"Let me ask you something, Penny," Blake changed the subject abruptly, "Why did Yang come after me?" Penny hadn't been prepared to answer that. To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure. Yang had often verbalized how angry she was at the faunus while she and Penny had made their way towards beacon. Penny had never really felt conviction in Yang's tone though. She didn't know the full story, but it seemed that Yang was harboring her own fears for her teammate. She had failed to save Blake the first time, and Penny imagined that that had weighed on Yang ever since. Then to finally find Blake, bound in mutilated, had in Yang's mind compounded her failure. Penny imagined that the two tears rolling down her face were confirmation of this line of thought.

"Well, she said it was because you were the only one in immediate danger. I think that's only part of the truth though. I think she wanted to know why you ran. She blamed herself for not being fast enough. I think part of her wanted if you blamed her too."

"That's ridiculous! I left to protect them from Adam."

"I imagine that's what she hoped, but she had to know for sure."

"Well, it wasn't because of her, it could never be because of her," Blake sat pensively for several minutes, her mind drifting to the day that Yang saved her. "I just didn't want her to get hurt again. I'm not worth it." Yang visibly tensed and her breathing changed from the natural rythm of sleep.

"That's ridiculous," Penny whispered in shock, "you're her partner, how could you say that?!"

"It's the truth. My whole life I've been a coward. I've run from my problems without a second thought. I left Adam at his weakest to be consumed by darkness," Penny was getting increasingly uncomfortable. She had neither the experience nor the programming to understand all this.

"Why would you blame yourself for Adam? He made his own choices!"

"If I had helped him through it, maybe he would have changed. If he had someone by him to steer him right, he could have been saved," Penny felt Yang getting restless but hoped that she could keep it together. She was shocked Blake had not heard Yang's breathing change, but supposed that Blake's current ear predicament had severely affected her hearing.

"You can't blame yourself for him, some people are irredeemable." 

"That's even worse!" Blake whispered angrily, half sobbing. "He made me who I am. He was my only friend before Beacon, the only person who ever cared about me. Everything I ever knew I learned from him. In a lot of ways I hold similar views. What if I end up like him? What if time erodes me like it did to him? Adam has and always will be a part of me, how can I in good conscious stay with my team when I may have something like him brewing inside me?" Penny was unsure how to respond, but luckily she didn't have to. Yang could no longer lay motionless in the face of Blake's sadness in confusion. Before either of the other two girls could react, she had jumped from her bedroll and picked up Blake in a fierce bear hug.

"You complete idiot," Yang said, tears staining her face, "You aren't him, you're Blake." It was an incredibly silly statement, but it conveyed a sense of belonging that Blake hadn't felt since before the fall of Beacon. It didn't matter to her friends who made her or where she came from, she was just Blake. She was blake, and she had a new family that loved her for that. Blake dried her tears, and returned the hug of the crying Blonde beside her. She was where she belonged.


	9. Chapter 9

Weiss practiced her summoning once again, the large glyph spinning rapidly beneath her feet. Eventually the summons flickered and faded away. It was simply no use, her heart wasn't in it. She walked sadly over to her mattress, the white satin sheets enveloping her as she flopped onto them.

She had been unable to contact her team since her father had brought her back home. Apparently Vale's communications were still down, so she had been in the dark about her friends since the fall of Beacon. Last time she had seen them, Blake had a hole in her stomach, Yang was down an arm, and Ruby had gone into a coma after … whatever she had done. She just hoped they were okay now. She had asked her father repeatedly if she could visit Ruby's house, but he had quickly shot the suggestion down. He had maintained that she was not ready for the danger that Vale was currently facing. So she had remained at home, practicing half-heartedly and planning for the day she would be back with Team RWBY.

Weiss shook out of her stupor and decided to at least study. If she couldn't find the will to practice glyphs, she may as well read about them. The faster she bettered herself the sooner she could reunite with her team. She studied in silence for another hour before a violent hammering came from her door.

"Weiss Schnee! Open this door this instant!' Weiss quickly recovered from the shock and spoke quickly.

"Yes, father. Just a moment." Weiss walked swiftly to her bedroom door, pulling it open to see her father apparently very flustered.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He barked, pointing at his scroll. Weiss realized with horror that on it was all of her messages from the last month. Specifically, the screen was centered on her conversation with a particularly enterprising hoverjet pilot who had agreed to get her to Vale for a price. The plans had still been weeks away, but they had been coming together. Not that it mattered now. Weiss focused her attention on another, equally disturbing problem.

"You've been monitoring me?!" She cried indignantly, gracefully ignoring her father's question.

"Yes! And it seems that I was entirely justified in doing so! What are you thinking, Vale is not safe. Just to see your little friends? That is no reason to put yourself in danger!"

"I'm a huntress! It's my job to face danger!'

"You are a huntress, no, _were_ a huntress in training! I made a mistake letting you go to Beacon, you could have died! It's time you gave up this pipe dream, you have a future here," his tone became slightly softer, "Let someone else take up that mantle. You're too valuable to spend your life fighting monsters." Weiss's eyes burned with a strange mixture of anger and sadness. Her father had no faith in her abilities, but he did truly want the best for her. He just didn't understand that his way was not the right one. She stared in defiance up at her father. "You leave me no choice, Weiss," faster than she could follow he had moved past her and hefted Myrtenaster from its resting place, "I can't trust you with this." Weiss's eyes widened in disbelief as her father began to leave the room.

"Wait! Father I-"

"NO!" Her father rounded on her, "My decision is final. Now get ready to go to headquarters. I want you to sit in on today's Directors meeting." Weiss knew better than to argue just then. She would need to rethink her plans and find a way to get Myrtenaster back before she left. No matter what her father said, she would rejoin her team. Weiss dutifully turned to her closet, preparing to change for the meeting.

Weiss tried desperately to keep her eyes from drooping as the old man continued his financial projections speech. The meeting had been going for nearly three hours with no real end in sight. It wasn't that Weiss did not understand the meeting, she was a Schnee after all, she just found it unbearably boring. She reflected at how much Beacon had changed her, before she had attended she had loved these opportunities to show off her intellect. Now it just seemed so… _unimportant_. The old man finally returned to his seat as his projections faded from the main screen. Weiss's brief hopes were dashed when yet another old man stood to discuss some other small facet of the company. She glanced down the long oak table at her father, he was completely immersed in the subject at hand. She wished she could care about this as much as him, she really did. The old man's droning was momentarily cut off as a sheepish looking secretary stepped as quietly as she could into the room.

The secretary strolled quickly over to and whispered something in his ear. His eyes flicked momentarily over to Weiss before answering gruffly. "Tell them to leave," he said simply. The secretary bent down and whispered to him once again. "Then have the drones escort them out," his voice getting angrier. The secretary's face turned beet red as she whispered to him once again. "My god," he said his voice rising, "Gentleman, if you would excuse me I have something I must attend to. Weiss, come with me!" Weiss was quite alarmed at his tone, but as far as she knew she had not done anything else to warrant his anger. She followed her father dutifully into the elevator as he hit the button for the main lobby. He maintained a strained silence all the way down, and Weiss knew better than to ask what was going on.

Yang had managed to bounce the atlesian drone head off her foot some thirty times before the elevator door chimed. Her concentration was thrown off, and the head bounced into the small pile of various other drone limbs she and Blake had collected while they waited. She watched as Weiss and a man she could only assume was her father stepped collectedly out of the elevator, and both their eyes widen as they took in the scene in front of them.

"Yang?! Blake?!" Weiss started to run to greet her haggard looking friends, but her father's voice cut through the air.

"Weiss, stay away from these delinquents." He said simply. Yang stared angrily at the old man as he walked over to her and Blake. "What can I do for you?" He said, his eyes roaming over the two girls. His eyes stopped momentarily on Yang's arm and Blake's tattered cat ears. Weiss did not miss them either, obviously struggling between listening to her father and desperately wanting to know what had happened.

"Mr. Schnee, I assume?" Yang asked.

"Indeed."

"We've come to collect your daughter. Team RWBY has a new mission, one we need to get to as quickly as possible."

"Well young lady, it seems you've come all this way for nothing. My daughter is no longer a Huntress." Mr. Schnee smiled smugly as Weiss bowed her head in silent defeat.

"Don't be ridiculous," Yang's anger was rapidly rising, " that's her decision."

"That's where you are wrong. She is my heir and as such has responsibilities to this company. The decision is final. Now please leave, as long as you do so now I will not have you arrested for destruction of personal property." Mr. Schnee glanced in disappointment at the mangled pile of robots next to him. He would have to talk to ironwood about getting some upgraded models. "Have a good day, ladies," He said as he turned his back and began to walk towards the elevator.

"Do you even care about what Weiss wants?!" Blake shouted at his back. "Have you ever thought that she wants no part in your so called legacy?" Mr. Schnee turned on his heels and walked angrily back towards the girls.

"This isn't about what she wants!" His voice rising, "It's about what keeps her safe. I will not let my daughter risk her life for some half baked dream of being a huntress! Even if I wasn't against it, an amputee and a,: he glanced up at Blake's ears again, " some mutilated half faunus do not exactly inspire confidence." Mr. Schnee turned away from the girls as Blake's eyes watered with anger and shame. Yang stared daggers at the man's back as he began to cross the lobby.

"Yang…" Penny tried to cool her down, but it was too late. Yang engaged Ember Celica and fired at the retreating man's back. She smiled smugly as the shot ricocheted off his aura with enough force to make him stumble. He turned once again as the two girls prepared their weapons.

"Fine, if you won't leave quietly then you've forced my hand. Let's see what Beacon taught you girls." Weiss watched in horror as her father unsheathed Gebieters Macht and glyphs began to grow and dance throughout the lobby. Blake and Yang adopted a defensive stance as the man sped at them like a bullet.

Author's note:

Gebieters Macht Means Lord's Might


	10. Chapter 10

Penny barely had time to defend Yang before 's first strike came down on them. However instead of following through, the strike glanced off Penny's daggers and redirected towards Blake. Blake was just as quick as Penny though, and Mr. Schnee found his blade lodged in the heart of nothing more than a crude imitation. In the brief moment it took him to dislodge his blade, the three girls went on the offensive.

Yang began to unleash rapid shots from her gauntlet, which Blake matched with her own pistol. Penny sent her daggers from all directions at the old man. Every shot found itself halted by bright white glyphs that Mr. Schnee had summoned in rapid succession. The ones that had deflected Penny's daggers had quickly turned black and draw the blades slowly but surely towards them. Yang noticed the danger and lent extra strength to Penny as she attempted to regain her blades. With their combined efforts, they were able to withdraw the knives before Mr. Schnee could enact whatever plan he had devised. Penny decided it would be unwise to attack him directly again for fear of being unable to retrieve her weapons a second time.

Weiss watched as her father and her team continued to dance around one another. It appeared to be an even fight, but she knew that her father had not come close to revealing his true abilities. She wished she could help her friends, but without her weapon she would only get in their way. However, she saw that Yang was sporting a new arm. Yang could be potentially holding a trump card of her own, or at least Weiss hoped so.

Yang was growing increasingly frustrated as she fought. None of them could seem to land a hit, Mr. Schnee's glyphs were too rapid and confusing. Yang had to get in close, but she had no idea how to do it without being trapped. She watched Blake hook Gambol Shroud to the wall, redirecting herself to avoid Mr. Schnee's dust enhanced thrust. Yang's eyes sparked with the beginnings of an idea

"Blake, Bumblebee!"Yang lowered her voice slightly, "Penny, charge it."

"Right!" Blake replied, throwing one end of her weapon to Yang. Yang began to run, the ribbon growing taught as Blake redirected her in a graceful arc. Mr. Schnee smirked, stopping Yang in her tracks with a simple glyph. To his surprise, the girl merely planted her feet and slung her friend over her head and toward him. Slightly frustrated, he caught the second girl mid flight in an attraction glyph. As he did so, his attention on his previous glyph wavered for the briefest of moments, which was exactly what Yang was hoping for. She jumped with everything she had, ripping herself from the glyph that held her. At the same moment, Blake twisted inside the glyph that held her in the air, using it as an anchor to swing Yang further towards their enemy. As Mr. Schnee realized his mistake, Yang yanked Blake down from the air and continued their assault. The girls twirled and spun their way forward, and no matter how Mr. Schnee tried he could not contain them both. They were moving too quickly, shattering has concentration. With one last swing, Yang finally found her trajectory, Penny mere inches from Mr. Schnee's jaw.

"Enough!" The man cried, and the girls found each of their limbs ensnared in smaller containment glyphs. No matter how they struggled, neither Yang nor Blake could move so much as an inch. Even Penny's blades were frozen in a circle around Yang's forearm. "While I must say I am impressed, this is where this game ends. You two pushed me further than I expected, but you are still only children. How do you expect me to leave me daughter in your care if you cannot make me so much as breathe hard?!"

"I'll see if I can fix that," Yang smirked cockily, "Fire." Schnee's head was engulfed in a bright light as Penny discharged pure aura. The old man flew back and his glyphs wilted as he landed. Yang and Blake figured they had one as the old man staggered to his feet. They were shocked as he smiled, wiping away a small trickle of blood from the edge of his mouth.

"Fair enough, I guess you are strong enough to at least be taken seriously. Prepare yourselves, girls!" With that, three bright rotating glyphs appeared behind him. Slowly, three massive knights emerged from their gateways. Weiss marveled at their sheer size, each was nearly twice the size of the one that her father had made her fight. As they began to enter the fray, it was clear that their speed also dwarfed that of her own knight. Yang, Penny and Blake managed to fend them off, but just barely.

Yang attempted to guard with Penny as two of the knights swung viciously from above. Yang managed to block them both, but the resulting shock cracked the floor in every direction, sinking Yang six inches into the ground. Blake maneuvered desperately as the third knight's sword sailed relentlessly toward her. She barely had a moment to breathe as the knight chased her, every spare moment used to fire ineffectively at its head. All the while, Mr. Schnee watched on smugly as he regained some of his aura.

Slowly the battle shifted back in the girls' favor. Penny used her blades to trip up one of the beasts as Yang toppled the other with a single massive blow. Blake managed to unbalance her enemy with a well placed shot. She capitalized on the opportunity, wrapping her ribbon around its neck and pulling it to the ground. Throughout, Mr. Schnee's expression remained unchanged. Both girls lept towards their fallen enemies, intent on ending them. Neither of them managed to reach their mark; Mr. Schnee sped rapidly first to Yang, batting her effortlessly way from his summons. Before Yang had even landed, Blake had been knocked away as well. As the girls rose, wincing in pain, the knights returned to Mr. Schnee's side.

"I was going to let you leave peacefully," he said sadly, "but it seems you need a lesson on how the world works." The girls assumed defensive positions as Mr. Schnee re entered the fight.

Weiss watched in grim fascination as her father began to pick apart her two friends. There were simply too many enemies to deal with; whenever Yang or Blake got the upper hand on an enemy, two more would come to its aid. Unless something changed soon, Yang and Blake were done. Weiss realized with a sinking feeling that the only thing that could affect this battle now was her, but she had nothing to do it with. Without a weapon she only had her semblance, and her father's dust enhanced glyphs would swallow her weaker ones in an instant. But she couldn't just let this slip by! This could be her only chance at rejoining her team. She couldn't hold back now.

Yang was bleeding profusely as her normal arm pushed back against one knight's blades; Penny was trying desperately to fend off Mr. Schnee without losing any of her blades to his glyphs. Blake was trying desperately to find a chink in her enemies armor while simultaneously avoiding rapid swings of a sword the size of a small airplane. None of them were prepared as the final knight swung down on them, attempting to knock them off their feet with blunt force. The blow stopped some five feet in the air, suspended by another blade that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. All parties were momentarily transfixed as another, smaller knight rose from the ground and unleashed a barrage against its larger foe.

Weiss's legs quaked with the effort of the summons, but she had finally called her knight. She was surprised at how well it seemed to be performing, it was managing to hold its own if not outright beat one of her father's apparitions. Not that she would question her good fortune, her knight was meant only to serve as a momentary distraction. It was time for phase two. While her glyphs would normally be consumed rapidly by her father's if she attempted to mitigate them, she believed she had a plan to avoid that altogether.

"Blake! Yang! Bumblebee!" They did not need to be told twice. Dodging a few more swings from their enemies, Blake threw half of her weapon to Yang once again. They began to rapidly twist and turn their way towards Mr. Schnee.

' _Not this again,_ ' Mr. Schnee thought exasperatedly, ' _Are you really naive enough to think this will work twice, Weiss?_ ' He prepared to catch the girls once again in his binding glyphs, but for the second time that day Mr. Schnee found that he had miscalculated. Whenever he attempted to track and snare the two girls, a glyph would appear and redirect them away. He watched in astonishment as the entire lobby filled with bright white glyphs just before his intended snare point. ' _I might have taught her a little too well, she's predicting my every move'._ In a desperate move, he attempted to call his unoccupied knights to him, but in his heart he knew they would be too slow. As the girls reached him he had one final thought, ' _it looks like I underestimated you, daughter.'_

Yang and Blake had rapidly closed the distance to Weiss's father. "I'm sorry daddy," Weiss muttered sadly before casting a sphere of glyphs around him. Yang and Blake used their own momentum and the ribbon between them to create a whirlwind of blows in the small sphere containing them and Mr. Schnee. Penny added her own blades to the mix, the storm of blows turning to an almost constant pressure on Mr. Schnee's aura. Within seconds it was done, Mr. Schnee slid across the ground as his glyphs and aura began to fade. He managed to pull himself up on his elbows and spit out the blood in his mouth.

"Father!" Weiss ran to her father's side while Blake and Yang stood menacingly above him. "I'm so sorry! I thought your aura would protect you more!" Weiss began to cry as she hugged her father.

"Weiss," Mr. Schnee took a slightly labored breath, "that was impressive."

"Wh-What?"

"You proved me wrong. Now help me up, my legs are a bit shaky." Weiss helped her father to his feet and he leaned on her slightly as he stood.

"As for you girls," he said to Yang and Blake, " My apologies for my comments earlier," he glanced around the destroyed lobby, "I may have let things get out of hand. Can you forgive me?" Yang and Blake stared with a mixture of anger and bewilderment at the man for a few seconds before Yang extended her hand.

"No hard feelings," she said as she shook his hand. The man moved his hand towards Blake, who made no move to reciprocate.

" With all do respect, _sir_ ," she spat, "you have need to ask forgiveness for a lot more than a few rude comments." Blake stalked away as Mr. Schnee sheepishly withdrew his hand. It was a look Weiss rarely saw on her father's face.

"Father, does this mean I can go with them?" Weiss asked hopefully. She was going regardless, but she hoped she could do it with her father's approval.

"Yes, dear. Your team certainly seems to be better than any defense I can provide you. I was foolish to believe I needed to protect you."

"So can I go get Myrtenaster ?" She asked hopefully.

"No."

"No?!"

"No. Myrtenaster is an amazing piece of technology, but in the end it is only a cheap recreation of a far greater blade. You have earned the original. Come with me. Girls, Weiss will rejoin you in a moment. We just need to go to my office for my moment." Weiss walked her father slowly over to the elevator, where they hit the button for her father's top level office. The doors closed as her father shifted his weight to the wall and wheezed. "I think your blonde friend broke a rib."

"Will you be okay, father?" Weiss asked, concerned.

"I'll live, that was the first good fight I've had in awhile. It was weirdly invigorating. Your friends are quite impressive fighters."

"Yeah."

"I don't think the faunus one likes me very much."

"No, she doesn't really."

"I see," they took the rest of the ride in silence. The entire time Mr. Schnee had a look of serious contemplation on his face. As the doors softly chimed, he began to limp towards his desk. With a few keystrokes at his terminal, a thin painting behind his desk depressurized and slid downward. Her father turned to the open panel, grasping the blade in within.

"This is our family's namesake, Weiss. The great blade, Neuschnee." Her father held the most beautiful weapon Weiss had ever seen. On first glance, it appeared to be a rapier made out of diamond, but on closer inspection it glowed with a foreign energy. "It is made entirely of dust in its purest form. Reusable with no dust loss, it is weapon practically designed for a Schnee. Whatever process used to create it has been lost, despite research by generations of our family. It is the only blade of its kind."

"And… And I can have it?" Weiss asked, disbelieving. "Wouldn't it be better suited her, or even with Winter?"

"No. Winter is an exceptional fighter, but I have never seen from her what I saw today. You summoned a beast who by all rights should have been crushed by my own. Somehow you pushed that creature beyond what it should be able to do, and with no dust I might add. I have never seen a Schnee do what you did today," he smiled, " you are truly worthy to wield this weapon." Weiss teared up slightly at the praise and grabbed the hilt of the weapon. She smiled as she hefted it, Myrtenaster had certainly been modeled after it. The balance and weight was nearly identical to her former blade. "Nothing has ever been able to break Neuschnee in generations of testing. Though there is no way to know for sure, it is safe to say that this blade is practically unbreakable." Weiss took a few practice swings across the office. " The dust the blade is formed from is the most basic form of dust, the glyphs carved into the hilt is what decides what form it will take. All forms of dust can be mimicked by it."

Weiss turned back to her father, tears still leaking from her eyes. Without a word she walked to her father and embraced him. He truly did believe in her. He quickly returned the embrace.

"Stay safe, my child."

"Of course, daddy."

Weiss emerged alone from the elevator, Neuschnee in hand. Yang whistled appreciatively at the glimmering sword.

" Fancy, Weiss."

"Are we ready to go?" Weiss asked, ignoring the lighthearted jab.

"Don't you need to pick anything up from home?" Yang asked, a pleading look in her eye for some reason.

"No, I can leave right now. Why?" Yang blushed slightly embarrassment, and for the first time since seeing them Weiss smelled her companions.

"Well, me and Blake kind of need a shower."

"Agreed," Weiss said, going slightly paler from the stench, "we'll stop by there before we leave. What's your plan after that?"

"What else," Yang said gleefully, "we go find our leader."


	11. Chapter 11

The sunlight sluggishly made its way further and further into the small room, eventually hitting the eyes of the sleeping girl. With a flash of rose petals and a rustle of sheets, the curtains were drawn harshly together. Ruby had made her way back under the covers before the two curtains had so much as touched, if she was quick enough she may not have to fully wake up. Ruby sat desperately on the precipice of sleep, trying to take the final plunge. This inn bed was the source of her first good night's rest in over a month, and she wouldn't let the sun ruin it. Unfortunately, there were forces more insistent and less easily quelled than the sun to wake her up.

"RUBY!" Nora bellowed as she burst into the room, "Get up! We need to leave!" Ruby pulled her pillow over her head, but it did little to dampen the force of the redhead's voice.

"Just five more minutes?"

"Come one Ruby, you already missed breakfast a-" Nora was cut off as Ruby practically shot out of bed.

"What?! I can't be too late I-" Ruby stopped as she was met at the door by Ren holding a large stack of pancakes.

"I figured you would want something so I grabbed these," Ren said calmly as Ruby snatched them from his hand , "it looks like I made the right decision."

"Tanks, Wen!" Ruby said through a mouthful of pancakes. Nora paced around the room as she waited for Ruby to finish and change into her hood; Ren stood calmly by the doorway. Ruby finally took a breathe as she swallowed the last of her breakfast. "Where's Jaune?"

"He's out front, waiting. He's been ready to go practically since dawn," Ruby frowned slightly at the information. Ever since the fall of Beacon, Jaune had changed drastically. The goofy blonde she had known at school had almost evaporated completely. He was always the first of their party awake now, and he talked almost as little as Ren. He was entirely focused on the mission at hand; that wasn't necessarily bad thing, but Ruby missed her friend from Beacon. However, there was no chance of seeing that Jaune again until Pyrrha's killer was no longer walking free. Ruby sighed sadly at the thought.

With a shower of rose petals Ruby changed into her hood, Crescent Rose sitting familiarly on her back. She grabbed her small pack as she, Nora, and Ren headed down to the first floor of the inn. The stairs creaking beneath them cut through the silence that otherwise permeated the inn. In the entry room, they found a solitary faunus drying dishes. When he noticed them, he set down the cup he had been drying and went to ring them up.

"That'll be 90 lien." Ruby scraped through her con purse and found 70, Ren and Nora had to dig through their own and eventually found the other twenty. Sheepishly, Ruby handed over the money to the patient faunus. "Have a nice day," the faunus muttered as he opened up the cash register, "and stay safe out there, times are changing."

"Thanks!" Ruby smiled at the man, "you have a good day too!" With that the trio strolled out the front door, meeting the stoic blonde waiting out front. Silently, they began to walk down the deserted road, the near complete silence muted even further by a fresh snowfall. The woods around them were eerily quiet, the only animal in sight a solitary crow flying in the distance.

Their journey had finally brought them to the very edge of Mistral, where even the great population centers were about the size of a medium town in Vale. Mistral was almost exclusively wilderness, the inn they had found had been a true blessing. Even though it had cost them the last of their money, it was probably going to be the last place they saw for awhile anyway. They had made it to Mistral, but it was still a long way to Haven. Even then, they had no way of knowing where they would go after that. They could look for clues there, but either than that they were simply searching blindly for some hint of their enemy.

They walked for a few hours, Nora and Ruby chatting away while Jaune and Ren enjoyed the day's unusual silence. Nora and Ruby trailed off as they noticed a black mass making its way rapidly towards them. The mass eventually separated itself into a small pack of beowulf's running to meet them.

"I'll take this one," Jaune sighed as he unsheathed Crocea Mors. He expanded his shield as the first beowulf launched itself at him. Without so much as moving, Jaune unseamed the beowulf that exploded into dust before landing. The second and third were a tad more wary as they approached the knight, earning them a few more seconds of life before Jaune removed their heads. This left his back momentarily exposed to the two remaining beasts, allowing them to smack him away. Jaune ducked into a roll, landing relatively unharmed. He turned back as the two remaining grimm launched their second assault. One's paw met his shield and stopped dead, allowing Jaune the opportunity to sink his blade into the chest of the shocked Grimm. The other slashed ineffectively at Jaune, whose aura absorbed the entirety of the blow with little issue. With a quick backhanded strike, Jaune ended the final monster and sheathed Crocea Mors.

Ruby was impressed with Jaune's improvement. He had had very few opportunities to fight on their mission so far, Nora having taken the role of Grimm exterminator early on. When anything large had shown up, they would rapidly pick it apart as a team. This was really the first time Ruby had seen Jaune fight alone since their early days at Beacon, and she had to say that it was a marked improvement. While it had only been a couple of Beowolves, she wasn't sure the Jaune she had first met at Beacon could have handled one. Now here he was, dispatching a group of them with really no trouble. And while she would never bring it up, she could almost see Pyrrha in his movements; she had taught Jaune well.

"Alright, let's keep moving," Jaune's face remained unmoving, his victory making no noticeable impact on his psyche. The group returned to their travels, the soft snowfall rapidly hiding that they had ever been there at all.

Ruby awoke with a start, her bedroll wrapped tightly around her. Their fire had burned low, white coals and a soft glow the only things remaining. Ruby's eyes slowly adjusted to the low light. When she could finally see, she noticed Jaune sitting guard on a nearby stump. Crawling from the warm embrace of her bedroll, she strolled over to him silently.

"Hey," she whispered, "It's about time to change shifts. Go get some sleep."

"I'm fine," Jaune said without turning, "Go back to bed Ruby."

"You need sleep too Jaune, it's fine."

"No seriously Ruby, it's okay. I don't sleep much anyway." Instead of going back to her bedroll, Ruby scooched Jaune over and sat next to him.. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, but in reality it was a few minutes.

"You still see her?" Ruby asked quietly. Jaune stiffened imperceptibly next to her, then let out a defeated sigh.

" Yeah. It's getting worse. Even if I can't see her, I hear her screaming for help whenever I sleep."

"It's not your fault, Jaune."

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps saying," he muttered bitterly, " but I always held her back. If I had just blocked one arrow none of this would have happened. Ozpin would've put Cinder in the ground and Pyrrha would be fine." Ruby was silent for a moment. Jaune had gone into great detail on what had happened underneath Beacon, and no matter how often his friends reassured him he still blamed himself for it all.

"Jaune," Ruby began, "What ifs are pointless. A lot of things would be different if we were smarter or stronger or faster. Yang could still have an arm, Blake would be here," Ruby's eyes began to water, "If i had been fast I could have saved Penny. I could have saved Pyrrha." Jaune whipped around to console the crying girl.

"Ruby, don't be ridiculous! None of that was your fault!" Ruby smiled through her tears.

"I know Jaune, and the same goes for you. It wasn't our fault those things happened, but we need to get stronger so that when the time comes again we will have a chance to change the outcome. That's all we can do." Ruby hugged her blonde friend tightly and smiled.

"Maybe you're right. Still don't want to sleep though."

"That's fine," Ruby and Jaune sat stoically for a few moments before another thought popped into her head, "Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you used to spar a lot with Pyrrha," she paused for a moment to formulate her question, " and I was wondering, if you're okay with it, well I could really use a sparring partner if you're up for it."

Jaune thought for a moment before smiling and saying his opinion on the matter. "That'd be great Ruby, I feel like I've been getting a little rusty. We'll start tomorrow, but as for tonight go ahead and get some sleep. We need to start moving early."

"Alright Jaune, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ruby."

\- Author's Note -

Hey guys! Just thought I would give you all a little update on RNJR, and I didn't want to wait until Yang showed up. Next few chapter will be from the perspectives of some less used characters, so I'm pretty excited. The team should be reunited soonish though, so be excited for that!


	12. Chapter 12

Weiss sat impatiently as she waited for Yang and Blake to clean themselves up. While the trip to her house had given her the chance to stock up on supplies, she had been ready for nearly an hour while her friends used what had to be all the hot water in Atlas. She guessed she couldn't really blame them though; even if she was itching to get back into the life of a huntress, she couldn't expect the girls who had trekked through the wilderness for a month to be so eager. She sat, staring at her ancestral home for another twenty minutes before she heard the soft footfalls of one of her teammates walking down the hall. Yang popped into view, still fluffing her refreshed mane.

"Blake still off showering somewhere?" Yang asked, noticing her missing teammate.

"I guess," Weiss replied, eyeing up Yang's new arm. It looked distinctly Atlesian. " Yang, where did you get that? As far as I know, the waiting list for even basic models can be months long. Yours looks military grade."

"Oh yeah!" Yang said pressing a discrete button on her arm, "Hey Penny, I'm outta the shower now. Sorry about that."

"It's no problem Yang!' Penny chirped as she booted up.

"Gah!" Weiss jumped up from her seat, recognizing the voice of the redhead they had met at Beacon. Rushing over to Yang, she began to examine the arm closely.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Penny asked cheerfully.

"Uhm," Weiss was incredibly confused. The last time she had seen Penny, she had been in a few different pieces. "Are you the real Penny?" She asked uncertainly.

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"Erhm, well, last time I saw you. You were pretty well diced."

"Weiss!" Yang exclaimed, "don't be rude!"

"It's fine Yang. It's a perfectly legitimate question," Penny began to describe their unique situation to an increasingly incredulous Weiss. She poked and prodded at Penny as she continued to explain. Eventually Penny finished her monologue, much to Yang's relief.

"So the entirety of your old A.I is in here?"

"Indeed."

"Fascinating. How do you compensate for Yang's strength?"

"My father concocted a sort of free flow dampening gel to keep me intact. Actually, if we get the chance Yang, we should probably check in with him soon to make sure everything is operating effectively. I feel fine, but with all of these fights lately I would like to make sure that nothing has been damaged."

"That is exactly what we will do," Weiss answered for Yang, "I want to meet this man. You said he was still in Patch correct?"

"But that's the complete wrong way to Mistral!" Yang said angrily, "It'll add at least a week!" Weiss simply stared at Yang quizzically.

"Why would it take a week?"

"Patch is kinda out of the way Weiss," Yang said exasperatedly.

"Yang, do you think we're walking or something?"

"What else would we be doing?!" Realization hit Weiss like a lightning bolt, and she struggled to contain her laughter. She however failed as the sound of her private hoverjet landing roared through the house. Her laughter redoubled as Yang's face rapidly flipped from anger to confusion to realization.

"Sometimes I forget that the whole heiress thing is more than just a title," Yang mumbled as Weiss's laughter finally subsided.

"Oh you poor darlings," Weiss said as she wiped tears from her eyes."You thought you were going to be walking the whole way. You must have been so stressed!" She smiled at her sheepish friend.

"You know, " Yang said, looking thoughtful, "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"Hmm, I suppose not. I guess I'm just happy to see you again."

"Well please stop it. It creeps me out." Weiss looked suitably taken affronted, her old air of annoyance returning.

"Duly noted, Yang. I -" she was cut off as Yang pulled her into a crushing embrace.

"I missed you too, Icequeen."

Penny's hologram shimmered as she dealt out the next hand. She had turned off the majority of her sensors for the sake of a fair game, but Weiss's tells were so obvious that Penny figured she could beat her without even using her basic facial scanners. The heiress was practically bouncing in her seat from whatever she had been dealt. Yang was a bit harder to read, but try as she might Penny could not not read her bio fluctuations. Yang had not even the slightest spike in signatures, so she probably had a fairly average hand. At least nothing as great as a pocket pair, and nothing too weak to make her angry. Blake was a complete enigma to Penny, her poker face was simply impeccable. Everyone anted up, and Penny revealed the river. As the hologram slowly shifted in place, Weiss remained upbeat and at the third card barely managed to contain a squeal. Penny weighed her options for a moment, looking intently at the two fives and ace. She eventually decided to let Weiss destroy herself.

"five," she said simply, pushing the lien to the center of their little table.

"I fold," Yang said testily, trying to throw the digital cards.

"Likewise," said Blake as the holograms dissolved in front of her. Weiss barely let Blake finish before responding.

"I raise you one hundred," she said excitedly, rushing to push the lien forward.

"I call," Penny responded. Yang choked a bit in shock.

"Uhm, Penny? That's a lot of _my lien_ to be risking on one bet."

"Don't worry, Yang," Penny's voice echoed in her skull, " I've already won." Yang struggled to hold down a smile as she realised the implications. While she knew Penny would never cheat, she also knew that Penny was a bit better at calculating than the rest of them. If she was this confident, then there was certainly a reason.

"Yang! Don''t help her," Weiss puffed, ignorant to the silent half of their conversation.

"Right, Right. My bad. Next card, Penny?" With that, Penny revealed the fourth card. Weiss bet another fifty, which Penny quickly called. The fifth card was revealed, followed by another enormous bet by Weiss.

"Uhm, Penny?" Blake sounded worried, " You may want to cool it while you're ahead. You aren't going to have a lien to your name if you lose this." Penny's only response was to call Weiss's bet.

"Ha! Full House! I win," Weiss yelled in triumph as her cards spun to reveal two aces. She went to rake the pot to her side, but was stopped as a dagger stuck in the table in front of her hands. She looked in disbelief at Penny, who simply waited as her cards turned, revealing two fives.

"Four of a Kind, Weiss. Better luck next time," Yang said smugly, practically drooling as she raked the lien into her and Penny's money pouch. Weiss flopped dramatically back onto her couch-like seat and moaned in frustration.

"Why do you even have that stupid game?" She grumbled.

"Why not!" Penny said good naturedly. "Why Weiss, are you not having fun?" Yang tried to stifle her giggles as Weiss looked in disbelief at Penny.

"I - " whatever Weiss was going to say was cut off as the co-pilot stepped out of the cockpit.

"Miss Schnee," the pilot said respectfully, " We are approaching our destination."

"Thank you, Mr. Bartley." Weiss turned to her friends, motioning them to gather their things. Once the jet hover jet had landed, the group strode purposefully out and towards the Xiao Long estate. They walked calmly for a few moments when the tranquility of the residence was broken by a piercing scream. The girls broke into a run towards the sound, the shriek resonating from the backyard. None of them was quite ready to process what was in front of them.

"Sir, please! I can explain," came a terrified voice from inside the small mobile lab. Standing beside it was a tall blonde man, positively glowing with anger. He threw another punch, adding a sizable dent to a litany decorating the door of the lab.

"Oh you'll explain all right. I'm just gonna break a few things first. I find it keeps people honest," Taiyang called back through the door. "And if I find out you did anything to my little girl, I swear I won't stop there." His fist made contact with the door again. With a sharp shearing of metal, the door caved in.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dad!" Yang screamed as her father pulled Dr. Marcin out by his collar.

"Yang?" he asked, confused. Dr. Marcin took the momentary reprieve to break out of Taiyang's grasp and scramble behind Yang.

"Ms. Xiao Long," he squeaked, "Could you please calm your father down? He doesn't seem particularly interested in what I have to say." Taiyang glared at the old man, then shifted his gaze to his daughter accusingly. His stare turned to shock as he noticed her arm.

"Father! Are you alright? Did Mr. Xiao Long harm you?" Penny asked, fearing the powerful hunter had damaged her much weaker father. If at all possible, Tiayang's shocked visage grew even more perplexed, desperately looking to Yang for answers.

"Uhm, yeah," Yang said sheepishly, " I guess we have a lot to talk about dad, want to go inside?"

As Yang and her father wandered toward the house, Weiss turned her attention to the old man dusting himself off in front of her.

"So, can I assume you are Penny's creator?" She asked pointedly.

"Hmm? Oh yes, though I prefer father. My girl is no simple machine."

"True, my apologies. I was wondering sir, may I see your lab."

"Absolutely!" The old man said happily, he never got a chance to show off his work. He looked at his lab and sagged slightly upon seeing the damage, "I'd get the door, but it seems Yang's father already took care of that." Weiss stepped gingerly over the wreckage of the door. After she had navigated the debris, Weiss looked expectantly around...and came face to face with a gaping chest cavity.

"AAAAH!" Weiss was attempting to push her back through the wall as she screamed. Blake appeared, Gambol Shroud in hand, but could only stare in disbelief at the sight. Strapped to an inclined operation table was what appeared to be a dead Neopolitan. Markings and cuts decorated her skin, The flesh above her ribs pulled aside and pinned to reveal her innards. However, after the initial shock, both girls realized that instead of guts Neo had complex machinery. Weiss and Blake looked at the doctor, who was still clutching his chest from the shock of having Weiss scream in his ear, for an explanation.

"Ah yes," he finally managed to say, " I should have warned you about 87. My apologies, girls."

"What is this?" Weiss demanded, somewhat embarrassed that she had lost her composure so easily.

"Well, it's difficult to say. I guess the closest description is that she's Penny's sister," The doctor went on the explain Android 87's unique situation and how Penny had eventually managed to send her back to him. "Suffice to say it's been slow going. The only other example of aura intertwined with technology like this is Penny, and even they differ so greatly that this repair will revolve almost entirely in unexplored science. I'm honestly not sure if I can fix her. I lack resources and manpower. I don't know if I even should. The ethics of this alone are a headache. As she is, 87 is in a way her own person. Violent and erratic, but a person none the less. However, if I separate her properly I can save 87 as well as her aura donor, who has been comatose since the infusion," the doctor sighed heavily. There simply was no right answer, " But I'll cross that bridge when, _if_ , I come to it. I at the very least need to see if their is a possibility of saving her." Blake silently walked over to the old man, pulling him to a tight embrace. She knew the pain of losing family, and she saw that the doctor certainly considered this to be his daughter. Weiss stared blankly at the android for a moment before turning back to the visibly distraught science."

"Well sir, I came here with an idea in mind; this has only cemented it," Weiss strode over, handing the old man a business card. "Contact my father, Schnee Dust could certainly use someone of your caliber. Based on what I've seen here, my father would be glad to aid you in your search if you aided our R&D teams occasionally. "

"R-Really?" The old man asked in disbelief. Weiss simply smiled.

"Sir, your technology is at least twenty years ahead of anything in Remnant. Frankly, I'm shocked that the Atlesian military let you escape. Show my father this and you should have no issues when it comes to manpower." The doctor pulled Weiss into his hug with Blake, tears streaming down his face.

''' "Thank you, Ms. Schnee."

Yang stared expectantly at her father as he attempted to process everything she had told him. He stared silently at Yang before shifting his attention to her new appendage. Yang had gone into detail about her adventures, how she had saved her faunus friend. How she had killed. That was something Taiyang had prayed she never had to do, and it had because he wasn't there to help her. He had left her alone for months, and now she had this _thing_ on her. He had put her on a waiting list for a prosthetic, but nothing like this. Was Yang ready for this? How could she? A sentience, attached and dependent on her at all times. She seemed happy now, but the agreement with the doctor had changed her life irreversibly, for better or worse.

"Mr. Xiao Long? Is something wrong?" Penny asked innocently. Taiyang shook himself out of his thoughts and plastered on a smile.

"No Penny, it's nothing. I have to say though, all of this comes as a bit of a shock. Oh, and apologies for trying to kill Marcin."

"All is forgiven, I am sure," Penny said happily. Taiyang kept up his smile and turned his attention back to his daughter.

" So Ruby's next huh? Part of me wants to tell you to stay, but I'd honestly feel better if she at least had her team with her," Taiyang stood up from the couch and pulled Yang into an embrace. "Just keep safe, pumpkin."

Yang strode from her house towards her friends and the doctor, who were still discussing Weiss's offer. They turned as Yang came near, standing awkwardly on the fringe of their conversation.

"Hey doc, I was wondering if you weren't to busy if you could take a look at Penny?" Marcin's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head.

"Is Penny damaged?! My god, you should have told me sooner, I -"

"No no father, " Penny interjected, " just thought you should do a quick inspection before we go back to the field."

"Oh thank goodness. Don't scare me like that again girls." Dr. Marcin led Yang into the lab and had her place Penny on a stand. Pulling out tools and scanners, he began to look for imperfections. He flipped through a series of monitors, humming in approval at the normal readings. He had the last of the instruments out scanning Penny, when he looked at it suddenly in confusion. He began to walk the instrument around Yang, then referred to a few notes.

"Is something wrong?" Yang asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh it is most likely nothing Ms. Xiao Long, my instrument must be miscalibrated. Here, I have a spare." Marcin again brought the monitor around to examine Yang. This time however, his confusion was mixed with a smile. "Well now, this is interesting."

"What is?" The doctor simply ignored Yang's question.

"Penny, how often have you used the cannon?" The doctor asked.

"There have been three discharges of the main cannon, father."

"Fascinating."

"Could you tell me what's going on, doc?" Yang snapped. The doctor's thoughts were interrupted as he turned to his patient.

"Ah yes, my apologies Ms. Xiao Long," the doctor cleared his throat as he prepared to explain the development, " Your aura readings are much different from the day I installed Penny. Specifically, your aura has grown much more powerful. Now normally aura growth is attributed to a person aging and growing stronger, but a jump of this size cannot be explained away like that. I've had a theory that aura can be worked like any muscle, and I think this may lead credence to it."

"How? If aura's could be grown like that, surely it would already be known by every hunter in Remnant." The doctor continued to beam.

"I do not believe so. You see, this all occurred while you were still a young hunter. The majority of hunters will train normally, grow to the point where something like a deathstalker poses little threat, and simply stop there. Nothing except other hunters or huntress would ever be able to make their aura so much as fluctuate. If a hunter takes a hit that drains as much of their aura as that cannon does for you, it would probably spell disaster. An enemy that could do that much damage in a single hit more than likely would not allow the hunter to wait around and experience their increased strength. Even now, if I had not recorded your aura before you may never have noticed. The cannon's current strength would have most likely dropped into ineffectiveness with just a few more shots. It is still just a theory, but if you allow me I would like to update Penny to be able to test this." Yang was not entirely sure what the doctor meant by all this, but she had distinctly understood the possibility for a greater aura. She also trusted him, if he said he could potentially make her stronger, she believed him. Yang nodded her consent, and the doctor immediately went to work.

Four hours later and Marcin finally put down his tools, exhausted. Penny sat gleaming, the last of her modifications complete.

"With these, my dear girls," Marcin said to them both, "Penny should be able to monitor aura, as well as manipulate it more freely. She'll collect data for me, and if I am correct she will also be able to strengthen it without necessarily draining it."

"If you're right doc, then this is exactly what we need. Thank you, again."

"Thank me when we know it works, Yang. Now then, I believe I've held you up long enough. I believe you have a leader to find."

"Right!" Yang sprang from her seat and ran to the house.

"Well it's about time!" Weiss said indignantly.

"What took so long?" Blake asked.

"The doc had some upgrades," Yang said simply. "Come on, we're already late."

"Sure thing," Weiss said, "Taiyang, it's been a pleasure meeting you." Yang didn't like how Weiss's eyes lingered.

"It was nice meeting you too, Weiss," Taiyang responded obliviously. The three made their way to the waiting hoverjet, Yang turning one last time to wave to her father as she boarded.

"You know," Weiss muttered, blushing slightly, "your father is pretty cute." Yang groaned loudly.

"I knew it, Weiss. That's just gross. Stop being weird," Yang stomped her way onto the jet, wondering why this always seemed to happen with her father.

Taiyang waved to his departing daughter through the window, smiling sadly. He hated to see her go, but she seemed determined and he couldn't protect her forever. Plus once she was with Ruby he could sleep a little easier; very little could touch those two when they had each other's back. He watched as the jet took off, quickly fading into the horizon.

"Stay safe." Taiyang muttered to no one in particular.

"I'm surprised you let her go." Taiyang smiled, but knew better than to turn around.

"What can I say, she had an idea in her head and she's as stubborn as a mule. Guess she gets that from her mother."

"Hmm." With that, Raven turned around, opening a portal into the nether. Taiyang waited until he was sure it was safe to turn around. When he did, all he could sense of his former lover was the lingering scent of her hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Jaune's arms felt like lead as he reflected the scythe for the umpteenth time. Every Night for the last week, he and Ruby had combined their guard shifts in order to spar at night. The resulting hours had been a practice in self punishment for Jaune. Every time, he would find himself pushed to the brink to even defend against Ruby's superior speed. He wasn't complaining of course; the break neck pace meant that he saw improvements practically every time they sparred. He had only been hit directly about a dozen times tonight; there was barely even any blood.

Ruby stopped a few feet in front of Jaune, her hair slick with sweat. Breathing heavily, she considered her haggard opponent. While he was still far behind on offence, his defense had certainly grown. Ruby was tiring herself just hitting him so often.

Ruby had quickly found that she was not the natural teacher that Pyrrha had been. The ability to explain fighting in a step by step manner simply escaped her. As a result, Ruby had chosen an alternative method, trial by fire. Every night, she would go until his aura was practically zero. It took just a little bit more out of her every time, which she assumed meant that Jaune was progressing. Tonight Jaune had managed to last for over an hour, but that was simply because he had adopted a purely defensive strategy over the last few nights. As inexperienced a teacher as she was, Ruby knew that would get him nowhere. She had to change things up if he was going to keep improving.

Jaune sat behind his shield uncertainly, waiting for the scythe wielder to resume her assault. Even so he was unprepared as his shield was ripped from his arm, replaced by a shower of rose petals.

"Alright Jaune," Ruby tossed his shield behind her, burying it in snow, "So what are you going to do now?"

Ruby redoubled her assault, Jaune rapidly backpedaling as he desperately parried Crescent Rose. A particularly heavy backhanded swing by Ruby knocked Jaune to his knees.

Jaune watched as Crescent Rose descended on him, looking for the finishing blow. He could barely even lift his arms; even if he could he wouldn't have the strength to block a direct swing. He stared through a thick veil of exhaustion as the scythe fell towards him… and then seemed to grind to a halt. Jaune felt a faint strength return to his limbs, and his arms began to move before he even really knew what they were doing. Crescent Rose began its travel anew, but now found itself grating along Jaune's bracer. The blade slid harmlessly past Jaune's head as he ducked beneath Ruby's swing, extending his other arm to stab at the young huntress. The point of Crocea Mors found her aura, flashing for a brief second at the contact, before Ruby was again replaced by nothing but rose petals.

"Jaune? What was that?" Ruby questioned from the other side of their makeshift battleground.

"I-I don't really know. Your scythe was just moving so slow and I - I…" Jaune's legs gave out beneath him, leaving him passed out in a snow drift. Ruby sighed, then picked up her friend. She made the short walk to camp and laid the exhausted knight in his bedroll.

Jaune awoke to the morning sun's harsh gleam in his eyes. He stirred restlessly, but immediately regretted it; while his large aura had healed the majority of his pains, he was still certainly sore from the previous night. Jaune lay there motionless, attempting to summon the will to stand. After a few seconds of concentration, he noticed soft murmuring from around the campfire.

"So do you really think you saw it?" Nora whispered excitedly.

"I don't know," Ruby said in exasperation, "I mean it had all the signs, but I didn't see him do anything really. I saw a flash in his eyes, and that move would have been difficult even if he had been fresh. But that was it really, there was nothing else to it."

"Some do manifest in much quieter ways than super strength and speed, Ruby," Ren reminded her gently.

Super strength? Speed? They couldn't mean his semblance. Jaune thought back to the previous night. He had managed to block Ruby with that last strike. He remembered the electric feeling that had come with it, but he hadn't done anything particularly noteworthy. No, the rush must have been adrenaline, nothing he had done denoted a semblance.

"Well I guess there is only one way to find out!" Nora said as she leapt away from the campfire, reaching for Magnhild.

"NORA!" Ren roared, but he was too late. Nora was already flying towards Jaune, her war-hammer arcing towards his head.

"JAAUUUNNEEE!" Nora sung happily as she came hurtling towards her leader.

Jaune's eyes snapped open, barely moving fast enough to avoid getting his head turned into paste. As he struggled to his feet, Nora's second swing caught him in the sternum. He soared gracefully through the air before his momentum was stopped dead by a tree. Lungs gasping for air, Jaune got back on his feet as Nora charged him once again. Jaune realized that if he did nothing, Nora would end up seriously hurting him. But he had nothing to defend himself, Crocea Mors still wrapped snugly in his bedroll. Utter fear ran through Jaune as Nora's hammer once again traced a path towards him.

Jaune felt a familiar surge of energy, and the hammer began to slow. Jaune watched in fascination as the hammer ground to a near halt, Nora looking as if she were moving through molasses. Jaune could still feel the energy running through the hammer, could tell its speed and trajectory. He knew what to do.

Ren and Ruby had stepped forward to stop Nora before she hurt Jaune, but both watched in fascination as their help became unneeded. Jaune evaded Nora's strike with seemingly ridiculous ease. As the swing carried her around, Jaune pushed her slightly to throw her off balance. Nora used the change to jump away, swaying slightly to regain her balance once she landed. She stared appraisingly at Jaune before rushing in again, swinging with renewed vigor. The scraggly blonde evaded or blocked almost all of her strikes, but it was becoming noticeably more difficult to anyone observing. Nora eventually added a grenade powered swing to the mix, forcing Jaune to do an uncharacteristically tricky flip. Unfortunately, Nora had anticipated his move.

Jaune was three fourths of the way through the flip before he realized his mistake. Nora's foot was hurtling towards his defenseless form. Or at least, he assumed it would be hurtling if it weren't so slow. However, try as he might, he saw no way out. Frozen in the air as he was, there just wasn't anything he could do but absorb the kick. He pulled his arms in front of his face for defense as everything resumed its normal pace. Nora's kick connected, burying Jaune in a snowdrift ten yards away. When he eventually clambered out, his team was surrounding him and smiling.

"Jaune, that was so cool!" Nora squealed, "How were you doing that?"

"It seems you have your semblance, my friend," Ren said quietly as he offered his hand to the struggling knight. "I would like to hear your side of it, from out here it looked quite fascinating."

"Sorry about Nora, Jaune," Ruby mumbled, "let's get you back by the fire."The group made their way back to the camp. All three sat quietly around Jaune as he attempted to explain what he had experienced between mouthfuls of breakfast.

"Fascinating," Ren said as Jaune completed his explanation. "Ruby, does that sound like your speed at all?"

"Not really. Whenever I start moving, everything becomes kind of a blur," Ruby thought for a moment, " plus he said he was moving just as slow as Nora."

"True," Ren sat perplexed as Nora and Jaune cut into a fifth bag of rations, " I've never heard of a semblance quite like this. Simply put, it seems that Jaune has near limitless reaction time. From what he said, it sounds like it almost turns a fight into a game of chess. He can take as long as he wants to make a decision, but as was the case with Nora's kick he can obviously still be checkmated. This could prove invaluable in our mission. Good work, Jaune."

Jaune paused for a moment to let the information to sink in. It was certainly a bizarre semblance, but it had allowed him to go toe-to-toe with Nora and survive. Jaune stared at his friends, Ren still thinking and Nora barely taking time to breathe as she ate. Ruby was staring happily into the morning sky. Jaune looked down at his hands. They had grown coarser since they began, stronger. He could make a difference now, he was strong enough to defend himself. He was strong enough to actually help these warriors. Jaune stared up into the sky, a sad smile dancing across his face. _I just wish she was here to see it._


	15. Chapter 15

Blake tightened her bow as she prepared to step outside. While she would never admit it, Weiss's Father's comment had hurt her more than she thought possible. As soon as they had landed in Mistral, she had gone and purchased herself a fresh bow. It stayed on her head so often that she sometimes forgot the brutality that lay beneath it.

They had arrived in Mistral three days ago, having stopped at the first population center they had found to begin looking for Ruby and the remainder of JNPR. Unfortunately, it was now all on foot. Mistral was far too sparse to make effective use of the jet. Once they eventually found Ruby's trail they would be forced to track her through vast stretches of wilderness, something the jet simply was not suited for. They had gotten extremely lucky, anticipating that their leader would have made a beeline to the closest possible city in Mistral. From there, they had followed a trail to their current lodging. They had stayed the night after being told by a young faunus man that a girl with red highlights had stayed there about a week ago, along with a very energetic hammermeister. They were close.

A soft knock came from Blake's door before Yang strolled casually in. Blake's heart involuntarily fluttered when she saw her. When she had left Yang at Beacon, she had accepted that she would lose her friendship as a result. Yet in her time of need, Yang had been there for her. Somehow, she hadn't been angry, she had been a rock for the entirety of their travels. Blake wasn't sure if she deserved a partner like that.

"Blake are you alright?" Penny's voice jostled Blake out of her head space, "your heartrate is unusually high."

"N-no, I', fine Penny."

"Alright then," Yang said eagerly, "Let's get moving! We have a lot of ground to make up. I'll go grab Weiss, you get all your stuff together." Yang was back out the door, hurrying to get their teammate.

Yang had tried to pay for lodging to make up for the poker game, but Weiss would have none of it and Yang wasn't going to argue too much. If the heiress wanted to throw some cash, so be it. The trio walked purposefully out of the inn in the direction the young faunus had said he saw Ruby go. Weiss was the first to break the silence.

"This would be so much easier if we could just call her."

"You don't say," said Blake bemusedly.

"Well it's just of all the places, why did it have to be Mistral? Practically everywhere else has a functional communication system. Well except for Vale, but that will get fixed eventually."

"This region is a bit sparse to expect complete coverage," Blake pointed out, "unless you want to wait for her in Haven this is really our only option."

"I don't like the idea of my sis being in the wilderness without us any longer than she has to be." The other two agreed, Weiss a bit grudgingly.

The trio walked for another hour, holding benign conversation and constantly keeping a lookout for grimm.

"So what do you think her plan is?" Blake finally asked.

"Hmm?"

"Ruby. You said she just left one day. Do you have any idea what she went to do?"

"Not really," Yang bowed her head slightly in a mixture of frustration and sadness, "I mean it had to be for something important right?"

"I still feel like she should have left us more specific information," Weiss said haughtily.

"For my dad to find? He would have dragged all four of them back to the house within a day." Weiss deflated slightly as holes were poked in her righteous indignation.

"Still though," Blake interjected, " I think -"

"What?" Yang interrupted.

"Umm, I -"

"Not you, Blake. Penny's detecting some grimm. We're gonna go get them. Be right back." With that Yang was off, Jumping and swinging into the trees ahead.

"Well, that was just _rude._ " Weiss said simply.

Blake couldn't say she disagreed. Although she enjoyed having her team around, Yang had been distinctly different ever since she had found Blake. Not all of it was bad, she was calmer and rational in fights. Really the only thing Blake didn't like was Penny, specifically how close she was with Yang. It was natural that they had grown close, but Blake didn't even feel like Yang's partner anymore. It was Yang and Penny, with Blake awkwardly lagging behind their borderline telepathy. As a unit, they were a better teammate than Yang alone had ever been. They were faster, smarter, and just _stronger_. Even so, Blake hated the feeling of replacement it left her with.

The two remaining teammates walked quietly as they waited for the energetic blonde to return. After ten minutes, unease got the better of them, They knew that Yang could handle herself, but there was no reason not to give her backup. If she got hurt because she ran ahead and they didn't follow, it would be on their head. Wordlessly, the duo lept away into the trees. They located their missing member just in time to watch her get engulfed by an Ursa Major.

"Yang!" Blake bellowed, darting forward to slash through the grimm. Her blade had barely parted its skin when the Ursa, for lack of a better word, exploded. Blake redirected her blade over a very smug looking Yang, who seemed to be holding a small sphere of light in her mand.

"Impressive, Penny," said Yang as she marveled at the sphere, " that worked better thaan you said. The mess is a pain though."

"What is that?!" Blake demanded, unintentionally harsh.

"Well excuse me." Yang said as she stared lasers at Blake, " Penny just wanted to show me a new trick." Yang gestured excitedly to the ball floating just above her palm.

"What is it?"

"It's concentrated aura," Yang said reverently, "It's just an idea Penny's been throwing around for a few days. Turns all the defensive power of aura into something resembling a grenade. Seems to work beautifully."

"I see." Blake sheathed her blade and strode off, leaving Weiss to admire the new technology.

"What's her deal?" Yang asked as the faunus girl stalked off.

"No idea," Weiss muttered distractedly, her hand hovering next to the ball of concentrated aura, "I guess she was just worried about you."

"Yeah, I guess so. Whatever, we need to start moving Weiss." With that, Yang dissipated the aura and began to walk after Blake. Blake had been unusually sullen; Yang had thought she was doing better but maybe she needed to check in with her again. She'd been through a lot, but unfortunately getting information from her was harder than pulling teeth. Yang chastised herself for not realizing sooner, she had let herself get preoccupied. She decided she would fix it that night, she had a responsibility as Blake's partner.

Yang sat guard for an hour before she was sure that Weiss was asleep. She slowly rose from her position and stretched herself awake.

"Penny, can you give me a minute? I need to talk to Blake, privately."

"Sure thing!" Said the chipper robot, "Powering down."

Yang was now alone as she slowly wandered over to Blake's bedroll. The faunus seemed to be asleep, her only movement a slight twitch at the base of her bow. Yang stared sadly at the bow, another testament to her being too slow. This time, Blake had to bear the full brunt of Yang's mistakes. But that was the last time it would ever happen.

"Hey, Blake," Yang gently touched Blake's shoulder, "Blake." Gambol Shroud stopped about an inch from Yang's unaffected face. THis wasn't the first time Blake had woken up in her sleep, and Yang trusted her partners reflexes.

"Yang, don't scare me like that," Gambol Shroud returned to its sheath as Blake sat up on her elbows, "What is it?"

"Are you alright? You seemed upset earlier," Yang paused before asking the question she wasn't sure she wanted answered, "Have you had dreams about him again."

Blake froze, the remains of her ears involuntarily twitching under her bow. A mixture of resentment and sadness washed through her face, turning her a dark red for a moment.

"It's nothing," Blake muttered lowly, "forget about it."

"Don't give me that Blake, I know that something is bothering you.

Blake glanced at Penny for the briefest of moments, something that Yang did not fail to notice.

"She's sleeping; it's just us."

"It's stupid, don't worry about it Yang."

"It's my job to worry about it," Yang shifted, sitting down next to her partner, "So, what's up?"

Blake sighed deeply, Yang wasn't willing to give this up. But how could she explain it? She was jealous of an arm, for dust's sake. She had thought she had kept her emotions in check, yet her Yang was probing her for information; information that Blake wasn't sure she had. She didn't really understand why she felt this way, but she trusted Yang. If she talked it out with her, maybe Blake could find out for herself.

"Fine, but I warn you that it's stupid."

"If it's bothering you, it can't be stupid. Hit me."

"I just- I just feel like I'm getting replaced. You and Penny just work so closely all the time, and I know it's stupid. You guys have a unique relationship and I shouldn't hold that against her. It's just-" Yang halted Blake's semi-coherent babble.

"Blake," a look of relief spreading across Yang's face, "Don't be ridiculous. We will always be partners. I'm sorry if I've been working too much with Penny, but you are right that we have a unique relationship. She's my partner now too, and one that can't stand on her own," Yang looked sadly at the arm that housed Penny, " but that doesn't change our relationship. We're still Bumblebee."

Yang's speech alleviated some of the tension in Blake's gut, but for some reason there was still something nagging at her. Saying that they were the same as they always had been should have been good enough for Blake, but she wanted something more. She tried to vocalize her thoughts, but even she didn't really know what she wanted to say.

"Yang I - I…" all at once, everything slid into place for Blake and she knew that words wouldn't be able to convey what she felt. In a desperate attempt for understanding, she pressed her lips to Yang's. With the kiss, she conveyed all the thanks and love she felt for her partner. The girl who had saved her even when she had tried her hardest not to be saved; the girl whose notorious short fuse never seemed to find it's end for Blake. Her partner who had defended Blake even when Blake didn't think she deserved it. All this emotion Blake tried to pass over the course of a few second kiss. She eventually broke away, staring anxiously into Yang's eyes.

"Oh." Yang said, her face a mask of shock and confusion. Blake began to rapidly retreat into her shell.

"Yang I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I -" For the second time that night Yang interrupted Blake, this time planting her lips forcefully on Blake's.

"There's nothing to apologize for Blake," yang said as she pulled away, "if anything I should be sorry for being so slow on the pickup." Blake beamed before wrapping her arms tightly around Yang and kissing her deeply.

 **A/N: I normally try to avoid ships, but I have a soft spot for these two. I hope this doesn't come as too sudden, I will flesh out the relationship more in later chapters. That being said, their relationship will not really be a main focus for the story, so don't expect much to change. Don't know what to do with Penny acting as the third wheel just yet, but for now assume that she's off whenever Blake and Yang interact like this.**

 **TL;DR: Buzz Buzz Motherfuckers**


	16. Chapter 16

They had finally found signs of Ruby, specifically a campfire that couldn't be more than a day old. Snow had barely begun to cover the signs of the camp, and the smallest of cinders could still be seen in the fire. The trio redoubled their pace, hoping today would be the day they found their leader.

Weiss decided to stay on the ground using her repulsion glyphs to run as her teammates took to the trees, jumping and swinging with their weapons in order to keep up. Penny's hologram kept pace with Weiss on the ground; while the hologram was mute, the gesture was still appreciated.

Weiss had come to realize she had grossly misjudged the robot during their first few encounters. When they first met, Weiss had just assumed that Penny was a less socially capable version of Ruby, if that were possible. Her opinion hadn't changed much in their next few run ins, not until Pyrrha had torn her apart in the arena had Weiss realized why Penny was the way she was. That had changed her thoughts on the girl somewhat, after all it wasn't her fault she was the way she was.

Lately though, Weiss realized just how wrong she had been even then. Penny had been a constant companion and capable fighter ever since she had helped Yang retrieve Weiss from Atlas. She obviously had had a profound affect on Yang, who was back to her old jokey self. Weiss had heard from Yang the sacrifice Penny had made to save Blake, vaporizing her only chance at autonomy without a second thought to get the drop on Adam. Penny had proven an invaluable and selfless friend. Weiss ended her contemplation as Penny broke the silence.

"I sense five strong auras ahead. I do not know about the other four, but one is definitely Ruby."

"Five?" Blake said quizzically, " I thought there was only four of them?"

"I do not know about that," Penny replied, " but the fifth aura is significantly larger than any of the other four and roughly a mile behind them."

"I don't like that at all," Yang muttered.

"Maybe they made a new friend!" Penny chirped happily.

"I don't think we're that lucky," Yang said darkly, "Penny where exactly are all those auras in relation to us?" Penny rattled off a list of coordinates, one for Ruby and one for the trailing aura.

"Alright, Blake I want you to go find that unknown. Whatever you do don't let yourself get spotted," Blake nodded her affirmation and took off ahead, "stay safe," Yang whispered.

"What about us?" Weiss asked, this unexpected complication putting her on edge, "what do we need to do?"

"I want you to catch up with Ruby and shadow her. They could know whoever is putting off that aura, but I don't want any of us seen until we're sure. If you see anything that suggests they know about it, come back and let me know. Me and Penny will hang back a bit to wait for Blake. If necessary, we could provide ranged support."

"Alright," Weiss disappeared into the trees, leaving a trail of fading glyphs in her wake. Yang sighed in frustration, then began to steadily pick up her pace. She hoped she was wrong, but regardless her reunion with her sister would have to wait.

Weiss landed next to Yang and Blake, both of whom were waiting patiently in the fading evening light on a low hanging branch.

"Did you find anything?" They both asked as soon as Weiss joined them.

"If they have someone else with them, they certainly don't act like it. They never made any attempt to go talk to another person that I saw." Weiss replied calmly.

"I couldn't find anything at the coordinates Penny gave me. Whoever this is really doesn't want to be found. I couldn't even find tracks." Blake said apologetically.

"I don't know what to do about this," Yang admitted begrudgingly, "It's fairly safe to say whoever this is doesn't want to be noticed. They could be some sort of spy, or a direct danger to Ruby. We need to flush them out, but how can we do it if we can't even find them?" The trio fell silent, trying to come up with some sort of a plan.

"Penny!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"That thing you did a few days ago, with Yang's aura?"

"You mean this?" As she said it, A small glowing ball appeared above Yang's palm. Roughly three inches in diameter, the ball of aura glowed brilliantly in the twilight.

"Yeah that," Weiss gently poked at the ball. Seemingly satisfied with its solidity she continued, "how far out can you manipulate it?" As Weiss finished speaking, the sphere zoomed out into the woods before violently tearing apart in the distance.

"Thirty three point three eight meters," Penny responded matter-of-factly.

"Hmm, I think I can make that work."

"Weiss, what are you thinking?" Yang asked, tired of being left in the dark.

"Well, I've been experimenting with Neuschnee. I'll show you, but first we need to get into position." Weiss, turned and ran toward the last coordinates of the mysterious aura. Blake and Yang angrily followed, irritated that they were being left in the dark.

Eventually, the trio stood silently beneath an oak tree less than fifty meters away from the supposed source of the aura. They dared not venture any farther for fear of detection; whoever was skilled enough to hide up from Blake was someone they could take no chances with.

"Alright," Weiss whispered, "Penny, can you make that thing again?" Another glowing orb appeared in response.

"Good. Time to see if I can do this."

"You haven't tried this before, Weiss?" Yang sputtered disbelievingly. Penny had scanned the aura signature in more depth and found it to be even more powerful than Mr. Schnee. This was not an enemy to test theories on.

"I'm a Schnee, you dolt," Weiss reminded Yang haughtily, " I won't mess it up, so let me concentrate." Weiss returned her attention to Neuschnee, preparing for the task at hand. Slowly, she placed her thumb firmly on the rune for earth. Sweat began to bead on her forehead as she began to force aura into the blade. A fine brown powder began to spiral off of Neuschnee, forming a fragile cocoon around the sphere of aura. Her teammates watched in fascination as she switched her positioning to the rune for ice and a pure white dust began to replace the muddy brown. This was a much thicker coat, adding two inches to the diameter of the sphere. Finally, Weiss weaved in traces of air dust before solidifying the mass surrounding the ball of aura.

"W-well," Weiss sputtered as she tried to catch her breath. The construction had cost her even more than she had anticipated, "that should do it. Penny, that should have a blast radius of around twenty meters. Find the best trajectory to blanket the area around that aura. If all goes well, it will be trapped or seriously wounded."

"Weiss," Blake said in awe as she softly stroked the smooth surface of the dust, "this is incredible." Weiss had formed a perfectly smooth dust crystal around the aura grenade, an unprecedented feat even for a Schnee. Blake studied Weiss's weapon replacement closely; while the heiress had remained silent on the subject, the blade was obviously something special.

"Blake! Focus on the task at hand!" Weiss fumed, a bit of her strength returning.

"Right. Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course not! Nothing like this has ever been tested. That being said," Weiss darted a safe distance from Yang with Blake in tow, "whenever you're ready Penny." Yang's face reflected grim resolution as she readied herself, kneeling down and bracing Penny with her other arm.

"Firing."

Qrow sat diligently at his post, monitoring the sector for grimm activity. He felt, rather than saw, as the makeshift explosive went off over his head. Dropping from his branch even as he returned to his human form, he looked back in shocked fascination as the sky began to rain icicles the size of his arm at the speed of bullets. While his greater size made him a far easier target, the utility of his scythe more than made up for his human form. Twisting and swinging, he either dodged or deflected the majority of the projectiles before he had even touched the ground.

Whoever had done this wouldn't give him time to think; the power of their opening attack alone was incredible. He knew this fight would be decided before Ruby and her team could come to his aid, and with a foe as powerful as this they may only end up as casualties.

Qrow rose from the ground, his eyes scanning the treeline for movement. A flitting shadow appeared for the briefest moment, but it was all he needed. Darting forward, his scythe moved through his enemy. To his horror however, the apparition dissolved into a wisp of shadow beneath his blade. As he processed the information, he heard a powerful blast behind him. A very familiar blast. Blocking faster than his assailant thought possible, the flat of Qrow's scythe met the devastating blow of her fist.

"Yang?"

"Uncle Qrow?! Guys, stop!" Weiss and Blake froze a few feet from them, their blades extended towards Qrow's midriff. Slowly, they all began to lower their weapons. The awkward silence was quickly broken as a cheery redhead broke through the treeline, sailing on a war-hammer.

"NORA!" Screamed Ren, as he Ruby and Jaune followed her into the war zone created by the previous blast.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby blurted in confusion.

"Ruby." Qrow nodded his head stiffly at his younger niece.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed as Nora landed heavily nearby, the unexpected reunion throwing off her hammer swing.

"Yang?!" Ruby's confusion was quickly melting into delight.

"Weiss!" Weiss said angrily, upset at not being mentioned by her team leader.

"And Blake!" Ruby yelled excitedly, darting to meet her friends in a shower of rose petals.

"And Wei-" Weiss was interrupted as she was scooped up by her hyperactive leader and added to a crushing group hug with Yang and Blake.

"Right. We're all a big happy family," slurred Qrow, " but you girls," he pointed to Yang, Blake, and Weiss, "need to deal with this." Qrow pointed his thumb over his shoulder. The girls saw nothing until the old man pitched forward, revealing a foot long shaft of ice sticking out of his back.

"Always the same with you Ice Queens ," Qrow muttered before drifting into unconsciousness.

 **A/N: Yeah, the whole gang is back together now! The story should start to really progress now that everyone is in position. Get hype. Also I wanted to put a Donkey from Shrek joke in the above names bit, but I controlled myself. Just know that it was possible.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang and Ruby rushed to the side of their wounded Uncle.

"I don't understand," Weiss sputtered, shocked into stillness, "One shouldn't have been enough to make it through his aura like that."

"We need to do something!" Yang screamed, her hand shaking in anger and fear.

"Don't worry, Yang. I have scanned the wound; it is not lethal. I need you to remain calm and stop your hands from shaking." Penny said in an unusually stern voice.

"P-penny?" Ruby had gone pale, shocked to be hearing the voice of a ghost.

"Hello, Ruby!" said Penny in her normal tone as her hologram appeared in Ruby's eyeline, waving happily.

"I-I…" The events of the last few minutes were simply too much for Ruby. The return of her friends, a hole in her uncle, and now what could only be a ghost. Ruby collapsed beside Qrow from the shock of it all.

"What did I do?" Penny asked no one in particular.

"She'll be fine," Yang said fiercely, " Right now we need to worry about Uncle Qrow. Do you have a plan Penny?"

"Yes. My father included extensive medical training in my programming. I need you to remove the protrusion."

"Right." Yang wrapped her normal hand around the spike sticking out of Qrow's back. With a deep breath, she pulled on the invading projectile. A moment of resistance was quickly followed by a sickening squelch as the ice tore free. The gaping wound began to pour blood that had previously been obstructed. Penny spun to face the wound, emitting a low and constant stream of aura. However, the stream dissipated millimeters away from the wound, dark magenta aura glowing at the contact.

"I don't understand," Penny muttered, a tone of fear entering her voice, "How does he still have aura if the ice made it through?" Qrow's aura began to mend the damage, but nowhere near quickly enough. Blood continued to flow as his flesh began to sluggishly knit together.

"This isn't good," Yang said, frown lines creasing her brow, "He can't lose this much blood. We have to do something, Penny. Now!"

"We would have to break his aura in order to do anything," Penny said grimly. No sooner had she vocalised the thought than Yang was up and firing Ember Celica into the back of her Uncle. Qrow's eyes shot open as the blunt force of the dust shells hit him. He immediately threw up from the surge of pain in his back, and instinctively tried to roll away from the pain.

"Hold him," Yang ordered. Blake and Weiss sprang to the old man's sides and held his arms in place. "I'm sorry."

Yang continued to fire, Penny adding her own beam to the barrage. Even in his weakened state, Qrow's aura provided a solid defense for nearly a minute before finally cracking. Weiss had managed to wedge a small branch into the spasming man's mouth, but he still managed to curse violently through it as the last of his aura gave out.

In one swift motion Yang presented the wound to Penny, who immediately returned to her original plan. Refocusing her beam of aura, she began to cauterize the wound. Qrow turned the branch in his teeth to wood chips before losing consciousness once again.

Qrow awoke with a start in an unfamiliar tent. He attempted to sit up before a surge of pain forced him back to the ground. He attempted to calm himself, beginning to remember what had happened. An explosion. A fight. Yang. Yang? That was right, his little niece had done had to be around here.

"Yang?" Qrow called through the dryness in his throat, "Yang?!" After a moment, the tent flaps were parted by a head of bright red hair.

Yang sat silently next to Ruby, whose eyes were still wet with tears. Across from them, Penny had her hologram sitting cross-legged. The first ten minutes of their reunion had been Ruby crying and hiccuping her way through needless apologies while Penny frantically insisted that there was nothing to apologize for. Much to Penny's relief, the topics of discussion had eventually shifted to more manageable topics. Ruby was talking about her recent training with Jaune, Yang and the hologram contentedly nodding their heads. Penny began to recount the incidents that Ruby had missed when Nora burst into their tent.

"Yang," she sang, " the old guy wants to see you."

"Don't call him old," Yang mumbled as she got to her feet, "he hates it." Yang dreaded what her Uncle had to say, she felt like a little kid again waiting to be punished. Only this time she hadn't just helped Ruby steal cookies; Qrow could have died because of her rashness. Reluctantly, Yang shuffled off to Qrow, Ruby and Penny babbling away a few steps behind her.

Qrow stared sternly at his niece as she entered, followed shortly by Ruby … and a dead girl. Qrow lost his concentration as he tried to wrap his head around the unexpected situation. The last he had seen of Ironwood's little project, she was being torn apart in the arena by the Nikos girl. How was she alive? And why was she here, of all places? Questions for another time Qrow decided, he needed to talk to Yang first.

"Excuse me," he said, gesturing to the robot, " could you give us a moment? Ruby can stay, but I need to talk to my nieces alone."

"Sorry sir, but I cannot do that."

"Excuse me?" Qrow's voice acquired a new edge, " it wasn't a request."

"Uncle Qrow! Don't be rude to Penny!" Yang exclaimed, "Penny could you power down for a second?" Once Penny powered down, Yang remembered what had put Qrow in that bed. Her righteous indignation at his outburst flew out of her, leaving her head pointing at the ground in shame.

"Sure thing, Yang!" Penny's holoform flickered and dissipated, the projector sinking back into Yang's forearm.

"I-uh," Qrow found himself at a loss for words. The survival of the Atlesian android had been unexpected enough, but now it seemed that she was connected to Yang somehow. There was simply too much to process. But that was for later, first he had to correct Yang's sagging shoulders.

"That was impressive," Qrow muttered, watching as Yang perked up in confusion.

"What was?"

"Whatever the hell you did to me, firecracker. I haven't hurt like this since my first year at Beacon. What exactly did you do, anyway?" Ruby for once was silent, possibly more curious than Qrow as to what Yang had done to him. Yang glowed with renewed confidence, realising that she was at least not going to be completely chewed out. Her face giddiness however, returned to confusion however as she thought back to the events that caused Qrow's current condition.

"I actually wanted to ask you about that, Uncle Qrow. Was that the only one that hit you?"

"As far as I'm aware. Must have been pretty impressive to crack my aura that easily."

"That's the thing. You still had plenty aura when we went to fix you," Yang blushed in embarrassment, " I kinda had to shoot you a few times to get to it."

"Really," Qrow grew pensive at the implications, " well at least that explains why I feel like I got tenderized on top of stabbed. So what exactly did you do?" Yang began to launch into a detailed account of the Schnee's half baked bomb. Qrow didn't know what was more unbelievable, Yang's apparent aura manipulation or the Schnee's supposed magic sword. He had no idea what either of them would be able to do, much less some slapdash combination of the two. Whatever it was warranted closer inspection.

"Can you show me?"

"I mean, I can't really do much. Penny is the expert on the aura stuff, are you okay if I get her out here?" Qrow didn't like the idea of the android, she was an unknown. Qrow knew unknowns were what got you killed. He had seen first hand the damage that Atlesian technology could do if it ever ended in the wrong hands. An AI could present a whole host of different problems, not to mention one hardwired into his niece. For now though it couldn't be helped. Begrudgingly, Qrow nodded his head.

"Salutations!"

"Miss… Poledina?" Qrow began unsurely, " Could you show me this aura manipulation you used to attack me?"

"Yes sir!" Penny said unabashedly summoning up the source of Qrow's current predicament.

Qrow stared in awe at the little ball of power. A golden yellow, it was undeniably Yang's aura. Qrow reached towards the light, bandages tightening around his sternum as he stretched. His fist closed around the orb, but he unable to make it give so much as an inch; the aura felt like stone in his palm.

"Fascinating," Qrow didn't really understand what he was seeing, but he knew that it represented something that neither Yang nor the robot fully understood. He just wished he wasn't in the dark along with them. For the hundredth time Qrow wished his mentor were there. Ozpin had an amazing ability to analyze and understand any information presented to him, and how best to use it. It was a skill that Qrow sorely lacked. Qrow released the sphere of aura and instructed Penny to get rid of it.

"Once you do, you may want to ,uh, power down again," Qrow suggested calmly.

"Uncle Qrow, stop being so mean to her!" Both nieces yelled.

"Trust me," Qrow's eyes turned far more serious, " she won't want to be around for this bit. We still haven't really discussed your little assassination attempt, Yang." Yang's face paled as she realized that she wasn't getting out scot-free. Penny immediately went to sleep, fearing the worse. Ruby stood wide eyed and silent behind Yang, waiting with bated breath.

"What were you thinking!" Qrow's voice steadily began to rise in volume, "I know that you didn't properly search the area. You and your friends may be good, but there is no way in hell any of you saw me before I saw you. Did you hear a tree rustle and just decided 'better safe than sorry'? What if I had been Ruby or one of her friends! You would have killed them!" Yang shrank into herself as Qrow continued to yell, finally peeking at him when he took a breath.

"Penny told us you were there!" She squeaked.

"What?"

"She sensed your aura. We checked to make sure you weren't with Ruby. We never got eyes on you but we knew you weren't part of their group."

The damn robot again. She was too useful for her own good. But he supposed that as long as she was on Yang's side, she could be useful. How long until she was flipped though, willing or not? The more Qrow saw of her abilities, the more he realized that she was a huge risk. Once he found Ozpin, he would need to have a discussion about her future.

"Still, you don't just preemptively attack people, Yang!"

" We tried checking for you!" Yang argued, "And if Blake can't find someone, they must be trying pretty damn hard to stay hidden!" Qrow sighed deeply, then glanced at Yang's arm. With the Atlesain powered down, it couldn't hurt to show the other two. He had stayed hidden to be a safety net for Ruby and her team. Simultaneously, it had made sure that Ruby didn't think she had to be his. He would not hesitate to die for her, but she would try her hardest to stop him if it came to that. If she didn't know he was there, he could proceed with any heroics unimpeded. Now though, hiding was a moot point. With both his nieces now aware of his presence, there was no point in keeping his semblance a secret.

"Well, there are reasons I was Ozpin's go to field operative, Yang." Qrow said slowly.

Yang started as Qrow vanished in front of her eyes. Looking around in confusion for a moment, her eyes quickly settled on a bird stood complacently where her Uncle had been. Before she could react, the crow lept up and began to peck at her viciously.

"Ahh!" Yang swung harshly, but the bird effortlessly evaded her. Then, as quick as the assault started, it ended. The bird returned to its spot. The next moment, Qrow had returned.

"That's why your little friend couldn't find me, Yang," Qrow said calmly, "never attack with incomplete information. Assumption are how people end up dead." Yang hung her shoulders once again, realizing how poorly she had handled the situation. Ruby on the other hand, looked ecstatic.

"Uncle Qrow, that's so cool! Why did you never show us that?"

"The more people who know about my semblance, the less effective it is. Every person that knows has the ability to spread that information, something quite detrimental to my job. I trust you two, but there was no reason for you to know. Now that you know I'm around, it would be best if you were aware of my abilities. At the very least I can act as a scout." Qrow rose back to his feet.

"Well, we've wasted enough time. We need to head to Haven as soon as possible. Ruby, go get your teams together."

"Yes sir!" Ruby chirped happily before vanishing in a shower of rose petals.

Yang remained, her head bowed in shame. Qrow went to her, pulling her up by the chin to look at him.

"Don't be sad, firecracker; consider this a learning opportunity. Make sure you don't waste it." A small smile returned to Yang's face. The pair left the tent, Yang focusing on bringing Penny back online. It was time to continue the journey to Haven.

Meanwhile, deep in Atlas, a young girl awoke in a white, sterile operating room. Sluggishly, she began to look around in confusion. Her reflection was caught in a mirror to her right, and what it showed made her yelp in fear. The face in the reflection was of a young plain brunette held down by a strap on the forehead. However, from the neck down she didn't even look human. Tubes and measuring instruments intertwined with metallic limbs. A grotesque plastic lung hissed as it reinflated, previously deflated by the girl's scream. A soft glow emanated from behind her fabricated organs.

The young girl tried to focus, remember where what had happen. Her head swam with colors and impressions, and nothing more. Fear began to grip the girl once again when she heard a soft swoosh behind her. Footsteps advanced, eventually revealing an old pudgy man in a lab coat.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Said the old man pleasantly, " I didn't expect you to reboot that quickly. Tell me, how much do you remember?"

The girl stared at the old man angrily. His dulcet tone infuriated her, and she wanted nothing more than to beat that smile off his face. The girl managed to swallow the inexplicable rage, she had barely met the man and needed to learn more of the situation.

"Nothing," she whispered through gritted teeth, "where am I?"

"Hmm, that's too be expected. It may take another moment before everything falls back into place," The old man said, "As for where you are, simply rest assured that you are safe. For now I simply have some questions. Just focus until you regain your memories. I never did get your name, so if you could remember that it would be a good starting point."

The girl closed her eyes, her anger trying to burn a hole in her stomach. She once again forced herself to remain calm, instead trying to pull her memories from the inky darkness of her mind. Slowly, objects and feelings began to drift forward. Men in masks, cargo trains. A cane and a bowler hat. A girl all in red. An umbrella catching the wind. An angry blonde, her fists raised.

The girl jerked from her reverie, then smiled. "You can call me Neo."


	18. Chapter 18

Neo stared intently into the old man's eyes as he made a small mark on his chart.

"Pleasure to meet you. You can call me Dr. Marcin, for now I'm here to just ask you some questions."

"What happened to me?" Neo said slowly, "Why can I speak?"

"Oh! Yes well, you were captured by Ms. Xiao Long and my daughter. You were then turned over to me for treatment. I am attempting to correct the hardware failures, but I've transferred you into this shell so that we could talk face to face in the interim," The doctor stared curiously for a moment at Neo, " So Miss Neo, what is the first thing you remember?"

"Why would I tell you?" She spat, the inexplicable rage reigniting in her gut. The doctor sighed and pinched his brow.

"Ms. Neo, you will gain nothing by being difficult. I cannot and will not force you to talk to me, but I promise that I am trying to help."

Neo glared daggers at the old man, but eventually turned her attention to her fractured memory. Slowly, the bits and pieces began to pull together and form coherent events. A dark train car. Immovable restraints. Roman. Neo began to speak.

* * *

The android struggled uselessly against her restraints, their soft glow the only light in the cramped boxcar. Surrounding her prison were a number of crates, along with several free standing Atlesian Paladins. For hours, the only sound was her straining against her confines, the cold metal beginning to tear at her skin. Eventually, the girl resigned herself to her fate. She listened to the soft bumping of the tracks for what seemed an eternity before the white noise was broken by an earth shattering explosion. The doors to the boxcar were rended from their hinges, one of them impeding itself in a paladin. Three rough looking men leapt aboard, followed by a far more well dressed redhead in a bowler hat.

"Alright boys, let's move!" Yelled the man jovially, "Anyone not on a Bullhead in the next fifteen minutes will get the honor of being our fodder for Atlesian reinforcements." A dozen more mean leapt into the car, making their way to the paladins. A few others began moving the odd-sized crates out. The redhead walked lazily about, watching his men work. His eyes wandered about, and stopped in momentary confusion on the girl bound in the back.

"Well what do we have here?" The man sauntered over to the bound android, who stared at him pitifully. "What's your name, little lady?" Neo futilely worked her jaw, but try as she might nothing came out.

"Ah, I see," he said as he realized her predicament, "well I have to say I didn't expect live cargo on here. the only reason Atlas would have you up like that is because you're dangerous; guess that makes this your lucky day, I just happen to be in the market for dangerous," Roman turned to the bindings release terminal. The girl fell roughly to her knees as her restraints slid away.

"So do you at least have a name?" The girl shook her head slowly, refusing to look up. "Well, I have to call you something," The man stared intently at her for a moment, lingering on her unusual hair, "I'm thinking Neopolitan; you can call me Roman."

* * *

"He took me with him. He wanted to know what made me so special."

"Did you know?"

"No, not at first. Like I said, he was the first thing I remembered." Neo had calmed significantly since starting her story, and began again.

"Who is she?!" Cinder shouted as she strode towards Roman, who was stood triumphantly near the warehouse loading dock. The man had a small girl standing uncertainly next to him, obviously out of place. She had heard the news from one of Roman's goons, but she wanted an explanation from the source.

"No clue," Roman responded jovially, swinging his cane.

"Why is she here?" Cinder spat through gritted teeth. Emerald and Mercury stared the girl down warily from behind Cinder. They knew the last thing Cinder liked was unknowns, they had to be ready to eliminate the girl if necessary.

"I found this pretty little lady," Roman gestured over to a very confused Neo, "strapped down in the train car with all my paladins. Figured if Atlas wants her locked down that bad, then she's someone we could use on our side."

Cinder glowered into the smiling visage of the dapper criminal before shifting her attention to the girl at his side. She stared intently before turning and sharply and began to walk briskly away. Faster than anyone could follow she turned back to the duo, a bow solidifying in her hands.

"No unknowns," An arrow was released from Cinder's bow, embedding itself in Neo's chest. "Pull anything like this again Roman and I-" Neo's visage splintered and shattered, stopping Cinder in her tracks. Neo reappeared a few feet away, seemingly as confused as the rest of them. Cinder scowled deeply.

"Emerald, Mercury." The two lieutenants snapped into action, Mercury charging towards the girl. Emerald hung back, attempting to shift Mercury in the girl's vision. She visualised the way Mercury would move in slightly different circumstances, pushing the projection into the girl's brain. Now the girl would be completely blindsided, defenseless to stop Mercury. Emerald smiled as Mercury leapt, swinging his foot viciously down towards the girl.

Neo caught the leg of her assailant effortlessly, seemingly to the shock of both him and his partner. She did not know why, as it had been a horribly telegraphed attack. The boy, obviously irked, flipped from her grasp and landed a few yards away. He looked questioningly at the girl in green, who did not seem to have any answers. The boy returned his attention to Neo, preparing for a second assault.

In her entire life, Emerald had never met someone who could see through her illusions. The more she learned of this girl, the more certain she was that she couldn't be allowed to live. Drawing Suge Hozka, Emerald prepared to join and quickly end the fray. She began to walk forward, but found her progress impeded by a pulling sensation at her waist; Roman's cane was hooked at her waistline.

"Now now Emy, no cheating," Roman muttered as he stared at Neo with a hint of curiosity.

She stared in disbelief at the cocky criminal before turning to Cinder, hoping she would give the go ahead to end the scum.

"Leave it be, Emerald," Cinder ordered, an identical sense of curiosity emanating from her. Reluctantly, the girl in green returned her weapon to her hips. The trio watched as Neo and Mercury continued their brawl.

Mercury was becoming increasingly frustrated with the situation. The last person to give him any issue had been his father, and he had liked it that way. With Emerald backing him up, no fight for the last several months had lasted more than a few seconds. Now merald had been called off, and he was left fighting an unknown opponent. Much like his employer, he hated dealing with anyone who he didn't know inside and out. It just made things so much simpler. All he knew now was that this girl could easily block his strikes and was seemingly unaffected by Emerald. Regardless, Cinder had not called him off, so he would continue to fight. Dashing forward, he directed a spin kick into the girl's midriff.

Neo caught the strike with ease, her confusion at her own abilities quickly replaced with amusement. Everyone watching seemed to be waiting anxiously for the boy to finish his job, but his strikes were laughably slow. Either he was underestimating her, or everyone there was overestimating him. Her amusement was rapidly replaced with anger however, as the boy spun in her grip. Twisting in mid air, his foot connected solidly with the side of her head. Neo was sent rolling across the pavement, kicking up dust as she skipped across the ground. Surprisingly though, she felt no real pain as she rose and dusted herself off.

"Interesting," breathed Cinder as she watched the girl dust herself off, her aura fading into the background. Mercury was no lightweight, someone lacking serious practice would have their aura shattered by him with one solid hit. The fact that this girl seemed relatively unfazed was interesting, to say the least.

Neo stared down her opponent, whose smirk of satisfaction had been wiped away as she smiled back. As he glared angrily back at her, Neo focused on recreating the sensation she had felt when she had dodged Cinder's arrow. Her body seemed to understand her intentions better than she did, as she shifted from her position and found herself alongside a mirage of herself. Grinning, Neo went to work.

Mercury glowered at his opponent; that smirk she wore was infuriating beyond belief. She had not landed a blow, but for some reason he felt as if he were the one losing. It was a feeling that left a bitter taste in his mouth, a feeling that hadn't crossed his mind since his father. As he prepared to redouble his assault on his motionless enemy, he felt an overwhelming force meet his face.

Neo's fist landed cleanly on the boy's jaw, his aura flaring as he flew backwards from the blow. Before he could recover, Neo ran forward, delivering a half dozen blows to his head and torso. As Neo threw a high kick at the byes head, he managed to parry the blow. Taking the momentary reprieve the boy fired off his gun boots, flipping in air and landing some ten meters away.

"Enough of this," Cinder called to Mercury, "end her."

"Yes ma'am," Mercury replied, the slightest tone of frustration coloring his usual snark.

Mercury began to spin, firing his guns into the air. Concentrating on firing as well as focusing his semblance, Mercury began to form a cyclone to catch the dust charges. As he returned to his feet, the wind began to cycle at an unprecedented pace as he prepared to focus it downward. As Neo attempted to close the gap, a barrage of bullets met her. Through the dust of the resulting explosions, the distinct sound of a breaking aura was heard by everyone. Cinder smiled smugly in victory.

"Finish her off, Mercury," she called, turning to walk away. Emerald followed behind her employer diligently while Mercury smiled in recognition of the order. Only Roman saw the slight shift in the smoke. Casually, he flung his cane into the slowly settling dirt.

Neo caught the cane, able to see it even through the shifting and hazy light of the dust. She could sense her all-permeating weakness, yet somehow she felt no pain. Regardless, she knew that she had to end the fight immediately. Pushing herself to her limit, she exited the settling cloud explosively towards her enemy.

Mercury had no time to react, the end of Roman's cane meeting his jaw with earth shattering force. Flying through the air, he felt that unyielding force make contact a dozen times over, decorating his body with fresh pain. Upon landing he desperately threw a kick at the girl, who to his horror shattered and faded away at his touch. In response to his haphazard counter, Mercury received a crushing blow to the skull. Concrete rushed to meet his face, his aura breaking at the contact. He felt himself pulled by his throat, the girl's fingers tearing into his skin. The end of Roman's cane was placed under his chin, the threat obvious. In a last ditch attempt, Mercury put everything he had into another kick. His enhanced leg met an unyielding wall when he came into contact with the girls side, his own limb bending slightly at the blow.

"That's enough, Neo," Roman called across the battlefield, "We may need him later. I think you proved your point," as he spoke, Cinder made her way toward the exhausted pair. As Neo released on her stranglehold on Mercury, she came face to face with his boss.

"You're certainly strong, I'll give you that," Cinder mused, her eyes locking onto a point on Neo's face, "there's a lot more to you than meets the eye."

Neo, uncomfortable at Cinder's look, felt the air that she was so keen on. To her surprise, she felt loose, dangling flesh. Where it used to be, she found nothing but smooth metal. Cinder seemed to read some of her thoughts on her face, smiling and placing an arm around Neo.

"Oh darling, you didn't know? Walk with me, we need to talk." Neo stared questioningly at Roman, who simply nodded. The two walked away slowly, watched by Roman, Emerald, and a limping Mercury. Nearly an hour passed before they returned, Cinder's arm still draped over an uncomfortable looking Neo.

"We've come to an arrangement," Cinder said as she passed the girl off to Roman, "I don't kill her and she helps me with a little project I'm working on. But," Cinder stared holes into the girl, who shrunk away in fear, "if I so much as think she is not invested in our cause, or has outlived her usefulness, it won't be some two bit assassin she has to deal with it," Mercury raised his head to retort, but was quickly shushed by Emerald. The queen gestured to her two guard dogs, the trio beginning to walk away. Cinder paused for a moment, turning to the remaining pair.

"Oh and Roman? Since you bet on her, it's your head on the chopping block too if she chooses wrong."

"Oh don't worry lady," Roman replied, emanating confidence, "I never make bad bets."

* * *

"I see. Well Miss Neo, I believe that will be all for today," Marcin made for the door to the lab.

"Wait! You aren't going to let me out?!" Marcin turned to Neo, genuine pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot allow that yet. Soon though, I promise," Marcin walked through the door, screams of rage following him. A co worker approached the doctor, chart in hand.

"Sir, we all agree that- "

"Yes, yes I know. Even I could tell," Marcin had suggested this psychological evaluation in hopes of determining what Neo exactly was. Unfortunately, she was not something as simple as two warring but separate personas, each fighting for control of a fractured body. No, it was quite obvious to anyone that this Neo was neither Android 87, her aura donor, nor some simple amalgamation of the two; Neo was a completely separate persona. While she could contain some hints of the other two, she was for all intents and purposes her own person. This presented an impossible ethical dilemma; even if Marcin could find a way to return 87 and her aura donor back to functioning form, he would be ending a life to do it. Resting against a wall, he pulled his hair in frustration.

" _My girl, what have I done to you?_ "

 **A/N: Hi! Sorry for the delay, I got really sick and kind of lost steam for a few days. Should start posting a bit faster soon.**

 **Also, Emerald's weapon name means Snake Bite in Basque if you are curious**


	19. Chapter 19

Jaune's breath came in ragged gasps, Penny's daggers in a circle around his crouching form. As he regained his breath and his aura returned, a small cut on his cheek oozed blood.

"Jaune, that was fantastic!" cheered Penny, " two minutes and thirty six seconds! That's a huge leap up."

For some reason Jaune didn't feel particularly victorious. Maybe it was the sight of Yang propped up against a tree trunk, snoring through his workout. Penny stuck out comically in front of Yang's torso, but it seemed that the robot could have taken a nap as well. Jaune hadn't even gotten within twenty meters of his sparring partner, a failing that was becoming increasingly grating.

"One more go," He called to Penny.

"I don't know, we told Yang we would stop over an hour ago."

"Come on she's asleep, just one more try." Before Penny could reply, a dark shaped dropped down next to Yang.

"Sorry Jaune, Qrow says he needs to see Yang," Blake yelled to the knight, "Yang, wake up," Blake gently nudged her partner, whose snoring ended with a harsh snort.

"Whas happin?" Yang muttered groggily.

"I figured you've been sitting out here long enough," Blake whispered, "I came to break you out."

"Wait so Qrow isn't -" Yang rudely muted Penny before she could blow Yang's cover. Yang would pay for being so brash later, but Penny never really knew when to keep quiet Quickly, the blonde retreated with her partner into the woods as Jaune transitioned to solo training. The two stopped once they had left the impromptu training grounds behind.

"So, what do you want to-" Yang was cut off as Blake pulled her in for a deep kiss. Or at least tried to, her lips found the cold steel of Yang's arm. Both girls stared in brief confusion before realization and embarrassment swept across Yang's face.

"Penny!" Yang quickly unmuted the girl, and was met with a very irate android.

"YANG, HOW COULD YOU?!" yelled the robot girl sadly, "that's so rude," Penny's anger was rapidly replaced by deep seated melancholy. She hated being reminded how dependent she was in this form, and nothing did that faster than being forcibly muted by Yang. Yang, for her part, at least had the dignity to look ashamed.

" I know Penny, I'm sorry," Yang began, "but you were doing it again."

"Doing what?" the robot snapped, "telling the truth?" Yang grew a shade redder.

"Y-yeah, that."

"That's a horrible reason, Yang."

"I know. I'm sorry Penny, I was just being rash again. It won't happen again," Yang muttered awkwardly.

"I'll hold you to that. Better yet, Blake will," Penny turned her attention to Blake, "Blake, if she ever does that again, could you please slap her?" Blake stifled a snort before nodding her affirmation. "Right, well that settles it then. I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," with that, Penny quietly powered down.

"Right, so wher-" Yang was interrupted by a quick smack across her face.

"Figured you owed her one," Blake said unapologetically before pulling Yang in for their previously interrupted kiss. The two were extremely thankful to Penny for her understanding. They had debated trying to keep her in the dark about their relationship, but eventually deemed it both unfair and practically impossible. Penny had taken it all in stride, congratulating them and even managing to keep the secret until Blake and Yang were ready. It was the least Blake could do to give Yang a little slap for being so inconsiderate.

Eventually, the two broke away as they heard the soft murmur of voices approaching. On instinct, the pair leapt to two low hanging branches and waited. Soon a still recovering Qrow came into view, followed closely by Ruby. As they came closer, their voices grew more audible.

"So what are we doing anyway, Uncle Qrow?" asked an uncertain Ruby.

"I've been neglecting your training, I think it's time we get back to it," Qrow responded simply. Ruby smiled widely, ecstatic to train with her Uncle again. The pair continued their walk, eventually leaving the eyeline of the hidden pair. Silently, Blake leapt over to Yang.

"I believe we were in the middle of something?" The faunus said coyly. However, Yang's mind was somewhere else. Ruby's training lessons had always been private. In truth, Yang had always been a little jealous that Qrow had never trained her; Although she knew her Uncle could do little more than show her the basics of fistfighting, her sister's private lessons had always been a source of envy.

"Wait," Yang said slowly, "I want to go watch this."

"Really?!" called a disgruntled Blake as Yang went after Qrow and Ruby. Irritated, Blake reluctantly followed.

The duo eventually found their quarry through the sharp ringing of colliding scythes. Slowly, Blake and Yang approached a large clearing. Qrow stood in the center, a red blur bounding rapidly around him. The air was filled with the clanging of weapons, Qrow sweating to block Ruby but not moving an inch. Suddenly, a small smile appeared on Qrow's face. In one smooth motion, Qrow sheathed his blade and stuck out his leg. The red blur transitioned into a tumbling Ruby, who was eventually stopped by the trunk of a tree.

"Come on Ruby," Qrow said through a superior grin, " all that speed and you can't hit a broken old crow," Qrow gestured to his makeshift sling for emphasis.

"How are you still faster than me?" pouted a morose Ruby. Qrow simply responded with a sharp laugh.

"Ruby, I don't think there is anyone in Remnant faster than you. Your problem has always been that you're too predictable. If you keep assuming your speed will carry you through, you're going to stagnate. Now go again, and this time keep me guessing," Qrow readied himself as Ruby regained her footing. The sound of clashing blades quickly resumed.

An hour passed. Time and time again Ruby stumbled and fell, though it took longer each time. By the fifth time, it was evident to the hidden duo that her blood was boiling. Surprisingly, Qrow seemed to be in a similar state.

"I can't do it Uncle Qrow!" yelled a distressed Ruby. Never in all her training had her Uncle been this unrelenting with her.

"Don't give me excuses Ruby! Fight harder! Use your goddamn eyes!"

"My eyes?"

"Your eyes! Show me you can do this!"

"I- I can't," tears appeared on Ruby's face as the stress overwhelmed her

Qrow stalked over to his niece, kneeling down to stare into her eyes.

"You don't have the luxury of 'can't' anymore Ruby! You took this mission, and you're the only one who can do this!" Qrow took a breath, calming his voice, " You may be the only person on Remnant of fighting the woman we're after. And if you can't find your strength now, then what? Will someone have to die like that poor girl on the tower? Will you let Yang die since you can't find your strength? Will you let me?" Ruby stared in horror at her uncle.

"No I-"

"Then show me you can do this, Ruby!" Qrow turned into a blur, swinging his scythe at his niece. Blake had to physically restrain Yang as the blonde attempted to rescue her sister. An action that was completely unnecessary.

A flash of silver exploded from Ruby, flinging Qrow's scythe away like a matchstick. As quickly as it came, the light flickered and died. Ruby went limp, the power still too strong for her. Yang and Blake watched as Qrow looked down on his fallen niece, then sat beside her. Gently, he placed her head on his knee. He stroked her hair as tears began to fall freely. Yang saw him whisper something barely inaudible. The remains of Blake's ears, however, were barely able to comprehend the musings of the distressed man.

"I'm so sorry, child. I wish I was strong enough to take this burden from you."

"Yang, I think we should leave," Yang stared in disbelief at Blake, but was met with an equally stern gaze. They had seen something they shouldn't, something Blake knew would color Yang's perception of her Uncle, possibly forever. Blake did not know Qrow well, but she did know the look in his eyes. He hated what he was doing, but believed in his heart that it was the only way forward. Although she would never admit it to Yang, Blake did not disagree. Regardless of her personal opinions, she knew an emotional confrontation with Yang would only further muddy the waters.

"We will talk about this later," she said calmly to Yang, "but you have to trust me on this, now is not the time."

Yang seethed silently for a moment, before silently nodding to Blake. Like ghosts the two disappeared into the woods, heading back to camp.

 **A/N: sorry about the long update, I swear I am going to pick the pace back up right after exams. I plan on having this whole story finished by the time Volume 4 comes out and ruins my hypothetical continuation.**

 **As Always, I would like any and all feedback. Also, I want to know the audience preference for the next chapter; do you guys want more Neo or the team's arrival in Haven? If you care one way or another shoot me a PM. If no one in particularly cares I'll just flip a coin or something**


	20. Chapter 20

"Reeennn! Get up, Get up Get up! Today's the day, today's the day!"

Ren rose slowly from his bedroll, watching as Nora practically vibrated next to him in excitement. She stared expectantly at the reticent young man, waiting for him to respond.

"Alright, get it all together then."

"Yay!" Nora scrambled about the tent, tearing through Ren's pack. A small smile appeared on Ren's face as he watched the overly excited girl.

"I got it!" screamed Nora, brandishing some cooking equipment and a small bag full of powder.

Silently, Ren extricated himself from his bedroll, taking the offered equipment and heading toward the campfire. Yang sat motionless, smiling at the ruckus she had heard Nora cause. Both remained quiet as Ren restarted the dying embers of last night's fire. The light of early dawn gave him just enough sight to work. The two enjoyed the quiet of the early morning before it was harshly broken as Nora flew past them, screaming something about working up an appetite. Other tents began to stir from the explosions powering Nora's exodus.

"So what's the occasion?" Yang asked, still smiling.

"I promised Nora pancakes when we got to Haven," Ren said quietly, chuckling at the red head's excitement, "If all goes according to plan, we should be there by midday."

"Did you bring enough for everyone?"

"Sorry, just enough for Nora."

"Fine. I always though your pancakes were too sweet anyway," Yang huffed in mock disappointment. In reality she knew she wouldn't have gotten any even if there had been enough. Nora was very territorial when it came to pancakes.

Slowly, the rest of their team to began to stumble bleary eyed from their tents. Too tired to talk, they sluggishly rooted through their packs for rations. Slow chewing was the only sound for awhile before increasingly loud explosions heralded Nora's return.

"Pancakes!"

Ren silently held out a plate of pancakes, which were summarily devoured by the hungry redhead. By the time she finished, the rest of the group had broken down the tents and were ready to move. They began to move towards their goal, beginning to murmur excitedly about what the day had in store for them.

* * *

"Ruby, for the love of god shut up the redhead," Qrow whispered lowly to his niece, "She's giving me a headache," Nora continued her loud humming in ignorance of the pain she was causing to the old man. Though no one would ever outright tell her, three hours of loud humming had begun to take their toll. Qrow's incessant drinking only added to the problem.

"Maybe if you stopped drinking so much, it wouldn't bother so much," Ruby whispered to her uncle, smiling slightly. Qrow merely grimaced, turning to his other niece. The last thing he needed was a scolding from a teenager,

"Yang," he whispered, "can you shut up the redhead?"

"Her name's Nora," Yang said in irritation.

"Fine, can you shut up Nora?"

"No go on that, if you want her quiet so bad, why don't you ask her?"

"I've been told I lack a certain… tact when it comes to these things," Qrow's eyes darted back to the oblivious redhead, "I'd prefer someone to handle it with a tad more delicacy." Yang's eyes lit up in realization.

"Uncle Qrow, you aren't scared of Nora are you?" Yang teased. Another swift glance at Nora by Qrow confirmed her suspicions.

"Scared isn't the right word," he said lamely. The truth was, Qrow could tell that the Nora girl would be a dangerous huntress in her own right in time. Stronger even than Ironwood's lap dog. He had already made enough irate huntress to last a lifetime, he certainly didn't feel like adding another. But he really did need her to shut the hell up.

"Please?" He half begged.

"Hmm, let me see wh-"

"Nora!" interrupted Penny, " there are a few ursa about a mile ahead. Could you take care of them?"

"Absolutely!" said the huntress, dripping confidence. Without hesitation, she launched of in search of the enemy.

"There, that should give you a few minutes Qrow."

"Penny! I didn't know you had it in you! Are there even Ursa?" Yang said in appreciation.

"No," answered the robot smugly, "nothing within three miles of us. It should keep her occupied for a bit."

"Thanks," Qrow said slowly. He still harbored doubts about the android, but he couldn't deny that she helped him out. The group continued in silence, even Ren secretly happy for the Nora break.

Their walk was eventually interrupted by an inn on the side of the road. Signage said that they were less than a mile from Haven. Qrow's interest was peaked by the inn; he shook his flask and deemed the sloshing unsatisfactory.

"Give me a few minutes kid. This'll just be a quick pit stop."

Yang groaned in frustration but agreed, the rest of the team dropping their bags at the front of the inn and waiting. Ren fired a single round in the air, signalling Nora. He startled a few patrons, but they quickly turned back to their own business once they realised he harbored no ill will. The team waited for Qrow to return, Nora appearing about ten minutes in.

"I couldn't find the Ursa," she huffed.

"I suppose you wouldn't have," Penny chirped, not missing a beat, "Once you started after them, they started rapidly retreating. Looks like you scare them off without even seeing them."

Nora puffed out her chest while Yang tried desperately to hold in a giggle. Jaune sat in the dirt and set to sharpening Crocea Mors, Ruby quickly joined him. Weiss began to practice her glyphs, her irritation at having to wait evident on her face. Another ten minutes and Yang was losing her patience.

"I swear to god, Uncle Qrow," Yang reached for the handle of the inn, preparing to give her uncle an earful. Before she could open it however, the door swung hard into her sternum.

"Oh! I'm sorry miss," A middle aged man stared down at Yang, who had landed hard on her butt. "Here let me-" The words died in the man's throat, his eyes transfixed by Yang's, "Hey, you're that Xiao Long girl," The man's voice turned gruff as he retracted his helping hand.

"How do you know me?" Yang asked, confused. The man ignored her, stepping over her into the road. Another man immediately behind him did the same, giving her a sour look as he passed.

"I asked how you knew me?!" Yang said louder. She hated being ignored, and the stink eye those two were giving her made her livid.

"Hard to forget the Bitch of Beacon!" One of them said over his shoulder

"Excuse me?!" Yang's hair began to slowly drift, her eyes turning red.

"You heard me," he said calmly, "what are you gonna do? Break my legs?"

"He deserved it." Yang seethed, her knuckles turning white.

"Bullshit! You should be in prison, bitch! You ruined one of our best; if Atlas hadn't stopped you would have killed him. I never realized Ozpin was breeding wild dogs up at Beacon," This last line was punctuated by a gob of spit fired at Yang. The saliva made it within a foot of her face before evaporating in an instant, but the insult still struck.

Yang swung through a haze of red, aiming for the jaw of the offender. A hand from behind caught her fist, twisting the girl into an impromptu flip. With her hand behind her back, all of her kinetic energy had been effectively killed.

"Calm down," Ren whispered, "You'll end up killing someone if you don't get a grip. Let me handle this."

Yang struggled for a moment as she processed Ren's words. Eventually, her hair fell and her eyes turned their traditional lilac. Once Ren released her, she returned to her spot on the wall.

"What, that all the fight you got, blondie?" one of the men mocked

"Please stop harassing her," Ren said quietly, "not only is it rude, it could very well be hazardous to your health."

"You threatening us, boy?"

"Just stating a fact. She's a huntress, you're just drunks. There is very little doubt in my mind that she could accidentally kill you. You should be thankful I stopped her."

"Is that so," The man closest to Ren placed his hands firmly on the buys shoulders and shoved. Or at least, he look like he was trying to shove. Nora smiled knowingly as Ren held his ground. The other man, however, did not slide backward. To him, it was if all the strength was drained from his arms. Once he released the boy, he felt his power return.

Ren sighed, clearly fed up with dealing with these mens' nonsense. Bemusedly, he pressed a single digit into the chest of the man who had assaulted him. The drunk flew backwards, landing in a crumpled heap.

"What the hell was that?" the remaining drunk and Yang asked simultaneously. Yang, at least, got an answer.

"Oh, that's right!" Nora exclaimed, "You haven't really seen Ren use his semblance have you?" Yang shook her head emphatically, encouraging Nora to go on. Nora began to explain before she was cut off by a sharp whistle, accompanied by the door of the inn being slammed open by at least a half dozen similar ruffians. Yang again made as if to fight as the new group surrounded Ren, but Nora placed an arm in front of her.

"Trust me," she whispered, "You are going to love this."

The duo returned to watching Ren as the ring of thugs closed around him. One intrepid individual threw a punch, only to have Ren catch it effortlessly. Once again, Ren gently pressed his palm into the man's chest. The effect was immediate, the man falling to his knees and wheezing.

"How is he doing that?" Yang whispered.

"Oh, it's so cool! It's all martial artsy!" she exclaimed emphatically, chopping her arms to demonstrate.

"Well I can see that." Yang deadpanned. Ren certainly had excellent hand-to-hand ability, but that didn't explain his ridiculously soft incapacitations

"Well, it's complicated. What he does is, like, absorbs attack? He's kind of like you, I guess."

"Kind of like me?" Yang had never heard of anyone with a semblance like hers, the idea of a similar sparring partner was intriguing.

"Well sort of. He does this thing where he minimizes strikes, and well just watch," Nora gestured once again to the fight, which was beginning to heat watched closely, and began to notice a pattern. Whenever one of the other fighters took a swing, Ren would roll the strike down the length of his body, taking minimal damage. While his assailant was still recovering from the end of their swing he would place a palm and his chest, often ending with the man wheezing on his knees. Ruby popped up between Nora and yang, carefully studying the display.

"Oh, I think I've seen this once in one of those semblance books in the library," the scythe wielder muttered as she thought back to what she had read, "Isn't it called transference, Nora?"

"Yeah, I think that's what he called it," Nora said distractedly, admiring the ninja as he systematically dismantled his opponents.

"That's so cool," Ruby said in awe. An irritated look from Yang prompted her to explain, " He can absorb and redirect kinetic energy."

"That seems a tad… much," Yang replied. She'd seen Ren face down in the dirt a little too often if he had a semblance like that.

"Well he still feels it," Ruby clarified, "That's what all the martial arty stuff is for. Transference is all about minimizing damage. Obviously, he doesn't really need to worry about it with these guys," Ruby glanced at the floundering pile of drunks still attempting to get up, "but with Grimm and actual fighters, he has to absorb their strikes with minimal damage. If he does everything right, he can hit them with all their power while he takes next to no damage. Gah, it's just so cool."

Ruby stopped talking as Ren quietly rejoined them, the only sign of a fight the tangled mess of men behind him. Another five minutes, and a freshly drunk Qrow rejoined the team. Yang gave him the evil eye as he observed the results of Ren's exhibition. The older hunter simply laughed, deflating Yang's anger in an instant.

"So that's what the barkeep was on about," Qrow chortled, pointing at the heap.

"Barkeep? What was he saying?" Yang asked.

"He seemed to not really appreciate what was happening out here. He went and called the police."

As if on cue, the sound of distant sirens warbled towards them. The gang's first instinct was nearly unanimous, all of them stopped roughly by Qrow as they attempted to flee.

"Relax, running is what gets you in real trouble. Just let me do the talking, we'll be fine. You guys' didn't start it, right?" When Yang nodded in the affirmative, Qrow smiled and waited patiently for the law.

Eventually, a single squad car arrived in front of them, flipping off its sirens once it had parked. Slowly, a balding head emerged from the driver's side and wandered cautiously over to the heavily armed group. If he had known he was dealing with hunters, he would have made sure he had some backup.

"Is it safe to say one of you lot is responsible for this?" He asked, gesturing at the pile of unconscious men.

"Well you see officer," Qrow began, "if I had to pick out who was responsible for that, I'd have to say it's the people in that pile."

"Very funny, smartass but -" the officer was interrupted as the passenger side of his cruiser opened, a head of bright blue hair rising from the car. Weiss was the first to recognize the junior detective.

"Neptune?"

 **A/N: Well, Ren finally got a semblance! He needed one sooner rather than later, and I figured you wouldn't want an explanation of it during an important fight. I feel like it fits the ninja aspect, plus it explains that scene with those bigass snakes in season one.**

 **I thought up this semblance as a sort of foil to Yang. If those two were to ever spar, its more than likely that would one would accidentally kill the other. Either yang would lend a superpowered square blow, or Ren would redirect a supershot into an aura weak Yang.**

 **Lastly, sorry for the exposition. I know its not the greatest to have a full chapter explaining a semblance, but I had to invent one for Ren and make it make sense. Hopefully I did that. As always, let me know what you liked/hated so I can improve!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Neptune?" Weiss stared at the boy in momentary confusion, his appearance completely unexpected in their current predicament.

"Weiss?" Neptune looked similarly shocked.

"Uhm, we're here too," Blake said, bemused at the interaction.

"You know these people, boy?" The cop asked gruffly. Neptune snapped back into focus, at the man's words.

"Yes sir," Neptune replied, an utterly foreign air of professionalism permeating his voice, " If they said they didn't start it then they didn't. They're good people."

Neptune's apparent superior mulled over the vote of confidence for a moment before nodding in acceptance.

"Well, we still need a statement."

"That won't be a problem, sir," Ren responded calmly.

The ninja stated the chain of events, his friends corroborating his story to the letter. Satisfied, the officer prepared to head back. Neptune however, had other intentions.

"Sir, would you mind if I stayed back? I'd like to catch up with these guys if I could."

"As long as you're back by the hour, we still have stuff to do."

"Yes sir!" With that, the officer pulled away, leaving Neptune to his friends. The group sauntered towards downtown Haven, Neptune bubbling with questions about their adventures since the fall of Beacon. He was particularly fascinated with Penny, a sense of decorum the only thing keeping him from ogling the robot.

"And then my father gave me this!" Weiss said excitedly, brandishing Neuschnee. She had been displaying the weapon at any given opportunity While Yang and Blake had quickly tired of her fascination of the blade, but Weiss had finally found a like minded individual with Ruby. The two had spent practically every waking hour sparring since they reunited, attempting to push the limits of the strange sword. However, even the red headed weapons fanatic hadn't quenched Weiss's desire to show off her ancestral weapon.

Blake rolled her eyes dramatically at Yang, who stifled a giggle. They both knew of Weiss's crush on Neptune, which only inflamed her desire to babble. While Neptune was maintaining a polite demeanor, it was obvious that the weapons talk was quickly becoming too much for him; however, neither Blake nor Yang were particularly keen on saving the blue haired warrior. Instead, his salvation came in the form of a short transmission emanating from a radio at his waist.

"Kid, get back to the precinct, we've had another sighting. All hands," Neptune's reaction was immediate.

"Yes sir!" Neptune bolted unceremoniously from the group, leaving a befuddled Weiss in his wake. Blake and Yang had to once again stifle giggles as Weiss stuttered to a stop.

"Well kids, now that your friends gone, how about we check out Haven?" Qrow asked. They had reached the edge of the city, and Qrow had spotted some very interesting barmaids through the window of a tavern. "Yeah, how about you guys go gather information. Or just explore the city, you deserve it," Without waiting for a response Qrow bolted to the tavern, draining his flask as he walked.

"Well then," Yang said as she glowered at her departing uncle, "what do you guys want to do?" They quickly found their party to be split. Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune wanted look around the city. The rest wanted to rest and eat. Ruby and Yang led their respective parties away, relaxed and happy for the first time in months.

* * *

Ruby quickly regretted her decision. Weiss had immediately taken control of their group, pulling them from shop to shop. They weren't the fun kind of shops of either; Ruby hadn't seen a single weapon shop! Jaune seemed content to wander aimlessly around from shop to shop, but Ruby was getting a headache. Currently, She and Jaune were stood outside another clothing store; Weiss was busy inside fawning over the exotic goods. She had promised not to buy much, it would really hamper their travel, but that didn't change the fact that Ruby had three different bags next to her.

"You alright?" Jaune asked, noticing Ruby's consternation.

"I don't know," she began, " I thought we would be looking at cooler stuff. Experiencing the city and all that."

"Then tell Weiss," Jaune replied nonchalantly, " you are the leader after all."

Ruby shifted uncomfortably at the suggestion. She was technically the leader, but that was for fights and stuff. In everyday life, Weiss made it very clear who the boss was. Ruby wished Yang was there, she had always been better at this stuff. Ruby resigned herself to the shopping tour, staring blithely at a shop across the road. A digital display hung next to the door of the little store, flipping slowly through various messages. One particular frame caught Ruby's attention, the display of wanted criminals.

"Ruby, where you going?" Jaune called, jogging after his friend once he noticed her crossing the street.

"Just checking these guys out, you never know when you…"Ruby's face went pale, her sentence stuttering to a halt.

"What is it?" Jaune asked in confusion, but Ruby was ignoring him. Whipping out her scroll, the redhead was impossibly grateful for Haven's functioning communication system. Shakily, she dialed her uncle, who finally managed to respond after what must have been the last of a beer.

"What is it?" He slurred slightly into the scroll.

"Uncle Qrow! Is this who I think it is?" Ruby turned her phone to face the board.

"That's an ad for potato chips, Ruby."

"Just give it a minute," Ruby snapped. She continued to point her scroll at the display as it cycled through its screens. When the wanted posters rolled back around, the choked sound of shock that came from Qrow was more than enough confirmation.

"Has Yang seen this?"

"Wait, what -" Jaune began.

"Now is not the time, Jaune!" Ruby barked, shocking her friend into silence. Obviously worried, she turned her attention back to her uncle, " I don't know I'm not with her. Do you know how many of these there are?"

"Too many," Qrow muttered angrily, "I'll take the East side, you three take the West. Let me know if you find her. She CANNOT see that Ruby; it would cause a lot of problems we don't need."

Ruby nodded her understanding and rapidly stowed her scroll. Without a word Ruby disappeared in a flurry of rose petals, returning a few seconds later holding a disheveled and confused Weiss.

"Ruby, what's going on?" asked Jaune, a clear note of frustration in his voice, "Who is that?" His question was met by a cold, angry stare he had never seen on Ruby.

"It's Yang's mom."

* * *

"Yang! Nora! Guys?!" Ruby's search had proven ineffective. There was simply too much ground to cover, and she had already seen at least a dozen different displays. Time was quickly running out, and Ruby didn't want to think of the fallout. At the very least, Yang's head would be out of the game during a crucial part of their quest. At the very worst, Yang could actually end up finding Raven. Based on Qrow's stories and knowing Yang's personality, that could only end in explosions. Ruby's musings were interrupted by a huffing and puffing Jaune, followed closely by Weiss.

"We haven't seen them," Weiss said, anticipating Ruby's question.

"Well then go search -"

" _WHAT THE HELL!_ " The scream was followed by what could best described by a destination. Ruby knew that voice, and I sinking in her gut told her she was too late. Still, she needed to at least mitigate the damage.

Sprinting to the sound, Ruby was met with quite the spectacle a nervous looking Blake stood next to an equally startled Ren and Nora. The girl they were staring at could barely be called Yang anymore; engulfed in aura fueled flames, Yang stood with her fist planted firmly through an all too familiar display screen. Dark red eyes seemed to stare right through Ruby, smoldering with an anger Yang hadn't shown in years.

"Yang I -" Ruby's words were cut off as Yang leapt past her, using Penny to boost her travel.

"Yang wait!" Ruby dashed ahead of her irate sister, intent on calming her down. Tentatively, she put her hand out towards her sister. Yang puffed like a bull, but respected her little sister enough to not push her out of the way.

"She isn't worth it! We have a job to do, and we can't waste time worrying about her!"

"That's not your call!" Yang barked, "I deserve answers!"

"Yang, I know you want answers but this isn't the time. Qrow's word will have to be enough. Raven maybe a bit, uhm, rough around the edges but he said she isn't evil."

"She's on a freaking wanted poster, Ruby! Either something's changed or Qrow's spouting bullshit!" Ruby cringed at the language, she had never heard Yang so venomous, "whatever it is, I deserve to find out."

Yang stepped around her protesting sister, ignoring her pleas. Blades rocketed from Penny, pulling her and Yang to their unknown destination.

"Yang, no!" Ruby hung her head in defeat. This was going to be really bad, she would have to check with Uncle qrow to see what to do next.

* * *

Neptune heaved a heavy sigh, shifting yet another stack of paperwork. While he certainly enjoyed his internship with the Haven police department, there was still a lot of less than desirable tasks. Mostly it was just the mountains of red tape. Belatedly, The young man returned to his work.

"Come on, I just need a minute!" Muffled shouting filtered through Neptune's door breaking his concentration. The noise steadily became louder and closer, until it seemed to be right outside his door.

"IT'LL JUST BE A MINUTE!"

That comment was followed by a horrific crash as the door to Neptune's office imbedded itself in his wall.

"Uh,Yang?" The blonde's face transformed from one of consternation to a sickly sweet mask of happiness.

"Hi, Neptune," said the blonde cordially, her crimson eyes betraying her voice, " I was just wondering if you could give me some information."


	22. Chapter 22

"Big sword, stupid mask, ugly black hair? Ringing any bells?"

"I-I," Neptune did not like the look in Yang's eyes; this girl was intimidating normally.

"Come on Neptune, it can't be that hard. Do you know where she is or not?"

"That," Neptune took a deep breath, "that's not how this works, Yang. If you have any information on wanted felons, I would be more than willing to log your statement."

"Neptune, come on! We're friends aren't we?" Yang's demeanor was closer to a barely contained bull than a friend, hovering over the blue haired Junior detective. Neptune quickly had his fill of the situation.

"Enough! What's your problem, Yang?! I told you, it isn't gonna happen so just let it go! Now, do you have anything on 'Scarlet' or not? Otherwise, you can leave my office."

"Yo Neptune, what's with th- YANG!" A ball of blonde hair scoped up the taken aback brawler, pulling her into a crushing hug.

"Sun?" Yang's anger momentarily cooled at the sight of the excited faunus, "you work here too?"

"Sure do! So, what's all the fuss about?"

Yang hesitated before smiling wickedly. Maintaining the hug with Sun, Yang reached over the desk and wrapped her remaining arm around Neptune.

"I was just wondering if you knew anything about someone called 'Scarlet'?"

Neptune realized he had slipped up, and attempted to hush Sun. Before he could protest Yang's arm constricted around him, killing his words in his throat. A dry wheeze was all he could manage as Yang smiled expectantly at Sun.

" Oh you heard about her? That case has been a real pain in the ass. We practically know she's smuggling dust out of the docks, but we can't find anything good enough for a warrant."

"Oh, that's a toughie. Well I'll let you get back to it," giving Neptune another squeeze for good measure, Yang bolted from the station.

"Well that was fast," Sun, frowning in confusion, turned to the heaving heap of his best friend. His confusion mounted as Neptune frantically pulled out his scroll. Neptune ignored his friend's questioning glance as he unsteadily found Weiss's contact info.

"Weiss! Weiss… Yeah she was just here… Yeah, Sun did," Neptune took a moment to stared pointedly at the now cowed faunus, "Why is she so worried about her… oh," Neptune ended the call before staring forlornly at Sun, "We have a problem."

* * *

Yang stalked restlessly about the docks. While Sun's info had been helpful, the docks were still shockingly large. Haven, being a major port city, had countless ships along with numerable massive warehouses. Yang wished she had pushed Sun for more specific information, as it was she would be searching for hours. However, she knew Neptune had probably spoiled any second chance she would have had to press the faunus. Frustrated, Yang prepared herself to patrolling the docks for the day.

"Why is she having us do this? This is grunt work."

Yang turned her attention to two men, each loading large crates into the back of a truck. Both were sweating profusely through flimsy t-shirts. The two were loading the last of the boxes as Yang approached.

"I'm pretty sure that makes us the grunts, Bill."

"That's not true! Scarlet said I was doing good job the other day!"

"That doesn't really make us not grunts."

"Well, my mom says we're all unique in our own way."

" _Ugh_. Just… just shut the hell up, Bill."

"Excuse me," Yang said happily to the bickering pair, "Did you just say Scarlet?"

* * *

The doors of the warehouse disintegrated, two unconscious lumps skidding half way into the main room. All work stopped as a young blonde with burning red eyes strolled slowly after the carnage, staring expectantly at the frozen workers around her.

"I'm looking for Scarlet. Don't suppose any of y'all know where she is?"

Slowly, the people furthest from the brawler began to reach for nearby weapons.

"Yang, They're preparing to take offensive positions," Penny declared matter-o-factly. The blonde heaved an exhausted sigh in response.

" Everybody, I swear that I would normally be perfectly happy kicking your asses for a bit. Really though, I'm kind of on a mission. If you just point me in the right direction, we can avoid a whole lot of unpleasantness," one brave individual took this moment to aim in Yang's direction, earning a sadistic smile from the girl, "Fine then. Penny?" Penny's tri- blade detached, circling slowly around the main body.

"Sorry," called the android, explosively unleashing her daggers at the unprepared mass. In under five seconds, all of the goons were incapacitated in some form or fashion. Some hung precariously from the rafters, others had simply been batted away. Penny had two suspended by their ankles, each rattling off a few shots before Penny swatted away their guns. The few rounds that landed bounced harmlessly off Yang's flared aura.

"Let's try this again. Where. Is. She."

"Yang! Release them!" A dark figure appeared at the stairs towards the far end of the warehouse, moving slowly down toward the remains of the brawl. Reluctantly, Yang told Penny to release her hold as Raven stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh hi, _Scarlet_ ," Yang's voice dripping with distaste, "I was just asking around for you. Care to explain all this?" Yang gestured to one of the boxes that had been broken in the scuffle, Dust crystals littered around them.

"Yang, you need to leave."

"Ohh no, I deserve answers. Enough of this hide and seek bullshit, Raven!"

"Yang, I am giving you one chance. Leave, and forget you came here," Raven turned and began to walk back from where she came.

"You don't get to turn your back on me! Not again!"

Raven turned back to her daughter, an exasperated smirk making her thoughts clear. Even through her mask, it was clear that her patience was wearing thin.

"Yang, please leave," a noticeable chill ran up Raven's spine, momentarily halting her thoughts, "it really is in your best interests."

"I'm not leaving!"

"Then… you give me no choice,' faster than even Penny could process, Raven covered the ground between her and Yang. A dark red katana met Yang's blistering aura ,launching Yang and leaving an angry welt even through her powerful defenses. Penny tried to parry as Yang flew through the air, but Raven evaded her easily. Sweeping between the defensive blades, Raven caught her daughter by the face and drove it into the cement floor. Raven chuckled quietly to herself as Yang rose unsteadily to her feet.

" _She's really fast_ ," Penny's voice echoed in Yang's swimming head, " _I'm not sure I have the programming to keep up with her. We should think about retreating._ "

Penny waited expectantly for Yang's response, but the brawler merely smiled maniacally. Steadying her feet and spitting out a glob of blood, Yang began to laugh.

"Like hell, I've been waiting for this fight for years."

"Honey, you really shouldn't talk to yourself. It makes you look… off."

Raven sauntered towards her daughter, knowing that the fight was already won. If Yang weren't so headstrong, Raven was sure her gloating would have given Yang time to escape. Unfortunately she knew that neither of them was able to back down from the fight, even if their reasons were entirely different.

Yang ignored her mother's jeers, instead curling Penny into a half fist. Both knew what it meant, and Penny began to rapidly siphon and concentrate aura. The android focused her power, rapidly forming an aura grenade in the outstretched palm. Raven waited, amused, wondering what trick her daughter had cooked up.

"My, my. It certainly looks like you've been working hard. And your aura is so strong, but that's to be expected from my daughter. No wonder you took care of Adam so easily."

Yang's eyes widened at the mention, her stomach churning as memories flooded back. The pain, the recuperation, the anger. Most of all in her mind however, was the look of sadness in Blake's eyes, and two ragged cuts on her head.

"How did you know about Adam," Yang croaked. Silently, she redoubled the strength of her half fist, silently signalling Penny to draw more aura. If Raven was going to give her time to build power, she wasn't going to waste it.

"Well I don't like to brag, but I was his favorite teacher. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery and all that."

The implications of the information washed over Yang, hazing her mind even further with rage. To be honest though, Yang had had her suspicions for awhile. The katanas, the masks, it had been too similar to be coincidence. The needy child she had used to be wanted it to be a mistake; she had hoped her mother could explain. Now she knew, her mother was the same as she had always feared.

"He tried to kill me," Yang muttered, a single tear falling from her face, "He did this to me!" Yang gestured her artificial limb.

"So I heard. Shame he wasn't capable enough to finish the job. It seems I'll have to clean up after the boy," Raven replied lightly.

" _Get mad, Yang. Show me what you've got,_ " Raven thought, a small smile shining beneath her mask.

"YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!"

With a heave Yang launched the aura grenade at Raven, the detonation pushing the majority of the warehouse to the far edges of the building. Not resting for a moment, Penny transformed her tri-blade into a whirlwind of daggers, consuming the area Raven had been standing. Yang fired her remaining Ember Celica into the cloud. She knew the volley wasn't enough to down Raven, but she hoped the attack was at least enough to sway the tide of the battle. A dry laughter emanating from the settling dust quickly dashed those hopes.

"Impressive Darling."

Raven peeled the crumbled remains of her mask from her face; any other signs of damage were nonexistent. Yang's first attack had been quite the spectacle; although Raven couldn't admit it, she hadn't expected that magnitude of power from her.

" _Maybe you can do this, Yang. But you can't be holding back._ "

"Enough talking!" Yang screamed, tears beginning to flow in earnest.

"You're gonna have to hit harder than that if you want to shut me up, Yang."

"GO TO HELL!"

Yang rushed forward, her fists meeting Raven's katana with a deep boom. Each blow was countered nearly effortlessly by Raven, her blade singing as it deflected the powerful blows. Slowly but surely, every other failed blow was punctuated by a sharp jab with the katana. The fight began to rapidly shift, Yang attempting and failing to block even a small portion of the attacks raining down on her. Penny momentarily shifted the balance, her tri-blade forcing Raven back on the defensive.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you sweetie?" Raven said mockingly as Penny's blades ricocheted harmlessly away.

" _Come on, you've gotta want it._ "

"SHUT UP!"

Yang's aura began to burn even hotter, a searing white heat enveloping her. Her fists moved faster than she thought possible, but they still found nothing but air. As Yang's strikes began to pick up speed, Raven had to adopt a different strategy. Rather than simply dodging, she began to selectively throw dark red knives around the arena. Every time a punch threatened to hit its mark, Raven would slip seamlessly into a blood red rift. With one particularly ferocious swing, Yang momentarily lost her balance. Raven took the opportunity, smashing her hilt into the back of Yang's head. The blonde girl's face raced to meet the ground,her body leaving a crater where she landed.

" _Yang, she's too strong,_ " Penny pleaded, " _We need to leave!_ "

"I can do this!"

" _Don't be a fool, we need to retreat!_ "

"Leave! Me! Alone!"

Yang rocketed back to her feet, her aura exploding around her. Crimson began to seep from her irises, turning even the white's of her eyes a bloody red. Leaving a yellow glow in her wake, Yang renewed her assault. Yang's blows continued to meet empty space, but the walls behind Raven crumbled under the shockwaves.

" _That's it Yang. Faster, stronger. Fight me!_ "

Raven began to unleash the entirety of her strength, sword strikes consistently landing on Yang's blazing aura. As the blows mounted, Yang's strength grew to unprecedented levels. Sections of the warehouse began to collapse around the battle.

" _Come on, Yang. Hit me!_ "

Yang's strikes, began to lag. Although her semblance continued to increase her striking output, her accuracy and forethought began to go into a freefall. Haymakers flew uselessly around Raven, carving ruts in the ground around her. A particularly lackluster strike left her undefended, a fact that Raven took immediate advantage of. A crushing blow landed on Yang's side, followed by the distinct crack of a breaking aura.

" _Yang, fight back!_ "

Yang fell listlessly to the ground, her aura spent and Penny forced into sleep mode to save what little energy she had left. Raven's katana surged forward, intent on finishing the fight.

" _Fight me!_ "

Katana met cold steel, ringing sharply from the impact. Raven's eyes met the angry stare of her brother. Another swing was caught just as readily, Qrow never breaking eye contact.

"Raven, she can't do it! Control yourself!"

"Uncle Qrow, I -"

"Be quiet!" Qrow barked, never breaking eye contact with his sister.

Hostility crackled between the two, neither breathing. A spark fired behind Raven's eyes before igniting a bright white. Raven stared in some odd mix of confusion and anger, white bleeding from her glowing eyes. Slowly and silently, Raven backed away from her brother. With a final swing, a dark red portal swallowed her, closing before any attempt at a chase could be made. Qrow finally relaxed, rushing to check Yang.

"Uncle Qrow,I wasn't...wasn't -" Yang's voice withered and died as the last of her consciousness drifted away.


	23. Chapter 23

Yang awoke to a crippling headache, her extremities wrapped in thick layers of gauze. A bright light above her temporarily left her blind, squinting uselessly. As her surroundings slowly faded into view, Yang saw her Uncle Qrow propped up next to her bed. Ruby and Blake were next to him, talking in hushed tones. Weiss strode with an air of irritation around the room. Team JNPR sat in the corner, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Yang!" Ruby cried, seeing her sister's eyes shift. Leaping up from her seat, Ruby pulled Yang into a fierce hug.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Oh, sorry!" Ruby quickly relinquished the hug, staring sheepishly at Yang.

"It's not a problem,sis," Yang slurred, "just a bit tender is all."

It was a lot more than that if Yang was completely honest. Lines of fire burned across her skin, tracing ugly red welts across her skin. The parts of her that didn't burn throbbed with a dull soreness.

"Penny, you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Everyone else heaved a sigh of relief, but Yang sensed something off. She wasn't sure what, but Penny's inflection was off for some reason or another. She lacked her usual enthusiasm. Yang would have to check with her later, but more urgent matters were at hand.

"Where is she?" Yang stared pointedly at her uncle, her eyes flickering briefly.

"Gone, and that's all you need to know," Qrow met her stare with an equally steely one, "What the hell were you thinking? She could have killed you!"

"And she was going to! You said you kept in contact with her!"

"I told you she was dangerous! Instead of listening, you charged in like always!" Seeing the anger in confusion in Yang's eyes, Qrow took a deep breath before continuing, "Can all of you give me and Yang a minute? This is somewhat of a private matter." Weiss opened her mouth to protest, but Ruby game a look that made her think twice. Quietly, The rest of Rwby and JNPR departed the room. Once the door had closed,

"Penny, you too. This is something only Yang needs to hear."

"Fine." As the robot shut down, Yang began to speak again

"You told me last time that you would help me find her. Were you lying?"

"No... it's just complicated. If I had gone with you, I could have contained her if need be. You were never supposed to meet her alone."

"Why would I ever want to meet that bitch! She taught the guy that did this!" Yang screamed as she waved her disfigurement at Qrow, "You could have just told me the truth and saved me the trouble."

"Meeting her wouldn't have been for you, it would have been for her."

"What the hell does that even mean?! She was doing just peachy without me."

"Do you really want to know? You want answers and I can give you some. You do have a right to them, but they won't solve anything. The truth won't help you like you think it will."

"I'll be the judge of that. Please tell me your excuses for my mother."

"Alright, then settle in."

* * *

"Qrow, hurry the hell up, we're losing daylight!" Raven called behind her.

"Relax, it's not like we're in a rush. We're still a day and a half ahead of Oz's schedule."

Qrow strode casually up to his sister, his enjoyment of her irritation evident. They had been on the road for a week now, and it was clear that he was wearing on her.

"That doesn't mean we need to slow down. I'm tired of wading through this goddamn forest."

"Language,sis."

"Oh go to hell," but Raven couldn't hide her momentary smile.

"You're gonna be a bad influence on Yang with a mouth like that."

"Can't exactly be a bad influence when she never sees me. At this rate, Summer will end up spending more time with Yang than me."

The two continued on, bantering happily through the dense foliage. Their trek, though long, had been rather uneventful. Ozpin had sent them to an obscure sector of Vale completely overrun with Grimm. It was never anything they couldn't handle, more of an annoyance than anything. However, Raven and Qrow had not seen any of the creatures for the last day and a half. Maybe they were finally running into some good luck.

"So here's what I want to know," Qrow drawled, " who does Ozpin have locked up all they way out here? Seems kinda inconvenient."

"I wish I knew, brother. The man has always been stingy with details. He did tell us to not engage though; if it's someone he doesn't want us fighting then I imagine they're a pretty big problem."

"Exactly! Hand them over to Atlas or something! This cloak and dagger nonsense with him is a bit extreme."

"It's Ozpin, I'm sure he has a good reason."

Qrow offered up a noncommittal shrug as the two continued on. Hours passed, the sun sinking into the horizon. Sounds of distant grimm began to increase in intensity, the low rumble a constant threat.

"Alright, looks like we're only about ten miles out," Raven whispered as she examined her scroll. Qrow nodded in acknowledgment, silently transforming and flying into the distance. Focusing herself, Raven did the same and quickly joined her brother. Though neither would say it, they were both nervous. To insist on this level of stealth, and with the manner in which Ozpin had asked, was disconcerting. They had never heard even the faintest hint of fear enter Ozpin's voice since they had known the man, with the sole exception of this mission.

The duo ate away at the distance quickly, their wings proving far more effective than their feet. Under the dying glow of the evening sun, the twins finally arrived at their destination. Perched silently atop different trees, the twins eyes flicked from their destination to each other.

Sat beneath them was a small field, overgrown with thick weeds. Nestled amongst the weeds was a small cottage, clashing harshly with the overgrowth of the field. Seemingly untouched by nature, the cottage sat silent and dark in the center of the clearing.

" _Not really what I expected_ ," Qrow's voice hummed from inside Raven's head. Despite being used to this aspect of their semblance, it always took Raven a split second to differentiate her twin from the constant background noise of her mind.

Despite having communicated with Qrow like this since they were toddlers, Raven could never quite get over the foreignness of her brother's mind. It was just jarring hearing a mind other than her own, inexplicably offkey from the rest of her subconscious.

" _Certainly doesn't look like much of a prison,_ " Raven replied, " _still we have to go about this like Ozpin said. Go ahead and test the barrier."_

" _You got it boss,_ " Qrow answered, taking off from his branch. Hovering gently over their target, minute amounts of dust began to fall from Qrow's wings. Raven watched intently for the muted ignition that Ozpin said would signal that the containing aura remained functional. No ignition ever came, the grains of dust settling quietly into the grass.

" _Well that certainly isn't a good sign_ ," Qrow sighed as he settled onto a new tree.

" _We still need the monitor the area. It's possible they're still nearby. Fan out, meet back here in an hour."_

" _You're really getting bossy,"_ Qrow huffed before leaving his perch.

Raven chose not to retort, instead taking off in the opposite direction. An hour passed, the twins flying in increasingly large circles over the dense forest in search of signs of life. They found nothing, and returned to their roost in frustration.

" _We have to report to Ozpin. I wish we had better news,_ " Raven thought angrily.

"You know we really don't have to keep that up anymore. There's nothing around here, and it kind of gives me a headache," Qrow replied, a dull rasp accompanying his words.

" _Ozpin insisted on complete silence,_ " Raven thought crossly.

" _Fine,_ " Qrow conceded, " _but I don't want to show up empty handed_ ," leaving before Raven could protest, Qrow spiraled towards the cottage.

" _What the hell do you think you're doing?_ " Raven shouted as she darted after her brother.

" _Come on, don't you want to see what's in there?"_

" _No!"_

" _Whatever was there has been gone for awhile. Aren't you tired of always being left in the dark by Ozpin? Just a quick peek behind the curtain._ "

" _He told us to not go near it for a reason, Qrow! Dammit!"_

Raven's please fell on deaf ears. Slowing gracefully, Qrow alighted on the window of the cottage, staring intently as he did so. Raven landed next to her brother, intent on giving her brother an earful. Curiosity however got the best of her, causing Raven's determination to slip for just a moment. For the briefest of instances, Raven allowed her eyes to dart into the direction of the window.

A plain table stood in the center of the cottage, a wooden bowl its only adornment. A thick layer of dust covered the sparse amounts of furniture.

"Certainly doesn't look like much of a prison," Qrow whispered.

Raven had to agree. Though she knew that this building was merely a gatepoint to the real prison it seemed rather odd. Any number of means could have been used to mark the area, all of them much less inviting to snooping. It seemed an unnecessary safety hazard.

"I'm sure Ozpin has a good reason," Raven replied.

"Oh I doubt that, " a voice sounded behind them, " No matter how he acts, the man's too sentimental for his own good."

The siblings instinctively took flight, attempting to gain distance from the voice. Turning in midair the duo found themselves practically face to face with the face of a pale white woman, red eyes burning into the two of them as she pursued.

Raven could practically taste the power radiating off of the woman. Raven knew that engaging this adversary would end in nothing other than defeat. Rapidly coming to a decision, Raven willed her semblance to unravel. As her speed began to rapidly drop off, Raven drew and swung her katana in one smooth motion. Wrapping her hand tightly around her brother, she threw him unceremoniously through the newly generated portal. Before she could follow however, a clammy hand wrapped around her ankle. As the woman rose to face Raven, Raven took a moment to look once more at her brother. The two kept eye contact as the portal collapsed in front of her.

* * *

"Raven!"

Qrow tumbled into a familiar setting, watching in shock as the portal shut. Staring in disbelief, Qrow was slow to react as footsteps rapidly approached him.

"Qrow, what happened?!" Ozpin asked frantically. The appearance of one of his best hunters in such a state spelled ruin.

"We need to go back! She has Raven!"

Grasping the severity of the situation, Ozpin stepped toward the generation point of the portal. Acting quickly, Ozpin began to weave signs and dust into the focal point. Fire bloomed momentarily, then dissipated as the route of the portal burned away to nothing. Realizing what Ozpin had done, Qrow lurched to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing, Ozpin!" Qrow ripped his mentor violently away from the remains of the rift at the same moment the last spark died.

"It had to be done, Qrow. I'm sorry but Salem cannot be allowed to come here."

"You fucking coward! You can't just leave - AHHHH!" A searing pain coursed through Qrow's head; it felt as if someone had sunk a knife into his skull. The pain spread like a fire through him, the flares emanating from where his spine met his skull. The world began to spin around him, details fading into darkness.

"Qrow, look at me," Ozpin firmly gripped Qrow's chin, looking directly into his unfocused eyes. Ozpin concentrated, his free hand hovering just above Qrow's head. An obvious strain began to overtake his face at the same time as Qrow's eyes began to clear. A cold sweat clung to Qrow's skin as Ozpin finally released him.

"What was that?" Qrow croaked, his entire frame shaking.

"An unfortunate byproduct of your connection with Raven, I presume. However, this does tell us something. I felt magic, and if I am right that means Raven is still alive," Qrow looked up hopefully before Ozpin continued, " even if it is just barely."

"What happened to her?" Qrow asked quietly.

"With Salem's return, she will be looking for those strong enough to aid her. Raven is perhaps one of the most capable fighters in Remnant, something that Salem will be able to immediately recognize."

"Raven would never join something like that."

"I agree, but Salem won't waste time trying to convert her. That pain you felt was Raven, the true Raven, being buried in her own subconscious. If my suspicions are correct, the next time we meet her she will be an enemy."

"What does that even mean?!"

"It means that Raven, for the time being, is gone. However, I know this type of magic. If we can capture Raven, I will be able to help her. You have my word on that, Qrow."

"Raven's not exactly the most trackable of people."

"Normally no, but Salem made a very rare mistake. She doesn't know your connection with Raven. At the moment, I've had to close it nearly completely. However, I believe with concerted effort on your part you may be able to re-establish some form of communication with your sister. Nowhere near what it was, but eventually you may feel impressions, vague thoughts. Eventually, she will lead us back to her."

* * *

"I've been waiting for that moment for over decade," Qrow said sadly, " every time something meaningful has leaked through, it came too late. Raven isn't the type of person to stay in one place."

"Why did you never tell me this?" Yang asked through the lump in her throat.

"Because it's what she wanted. Raven wanted you to hate her. That single thought has consumed her for the better part of a decade. I thought this last bit of Raven, the one connected to my head, was the same calculating sister I used to know. I realize now that even that small nugget of her consciousness has been warped by a single idea, no greater goal in mind. Her desire to have you hate her holds no place in some bigger plan."

" What does she want?"

"Are you sure you want to keep going? I told you that this story won't make you feel any better. All this will do is put another burden on your shoulders. You have every right to this story Yang, but I beg you not to exercise them."

Yang's steely gaze was her only response. With a heavy sigh, Qrow continued with Raven's story.


	24. Chapter 24

Summer stalked purposefully through the streets of Atlas, irritated at how long her mission had been taking. She yearned for the days when she could simply wander through any given forest, ridding the world of any grimm she found. These cloak and dagger machinations Ozpin sent her on nowadays tried her patience. Still, she understood why they were necessary.

It had been five years since Salem had resurfaced, taking Raven in the process. In that time, not so much of a whisper had been heard from traditional sources. Qrow would occasionally gleam impressions or even thoughts from his sister, but never enough to provide a meaningful lead. Qrow's inability to help Raven had proven to be a constant source of frustration for her friend; He had even begun to drink as of late.

Still though, Ozpin's stories suggested that Salem was not simply laying low. Somewhere, the witch was plotting. And if the witch was making moves, that meant she could be found. That was what had lead Summer all the way to Atlas, whispers of a change in the grimy underbelly of the capital city. People had said that the majority of the crime bosses in the city had disappeared, with an unknown picking up the reigns. It wasn't much, but anything this unusual was worth investigating.

Summer had interrogated, beguiled, and sleuthed her way to absolutely nothing in the three days she had been at Atlas. Perhaps the rumors had in fact just been rumors. She was going to pursue one last lead before calling the mission off and returning home; Yang and Ruby didn't see her enough as it was. One of her interrogations had revealed a name, a lowlife unnaturally in the know in all things criminal. Perhaps he could shed light on the situation.

Arriving at her destination, Summer briefly considered simply kicking the door down. It would certainly cut down on the bullshit, but intimidation wasn't really her tactic of choice. She rapped sharply three times on the door with a closed fist, and waited patiently for a response.

"What you want?" came a gruff voice as the door creaked open slightly.

" Hi," Summer said brightly, "Just looking for some information. I was told to come here and ask for someone named Ridge."

The door swung open, revealing an oddly stringy man who did not match his voice in the slightest. A too large shirt hung limply from his frame, dirt smeared irreversibly into the weave. A small, rat-like face stared at Summer expectantly.

"Information isn't free, lady," Summer produced a wad of lien in response. Ridge eyed the money and then glanced furtively down the street for a moment before nodding his assent.

"What do you want to know?"

"I've heard rumors of a struggle for power in the less refined areas of Atlas. I want to know about this supposed new challenger."

Ridge's face lost color as Summer proceeded with her inquiry. Stepping quickly back, he attempted to close the door. However, the door proved immovable in the grip of the very persistent woman in front of him.

"What's the problem?" Summer asked, oozing fake concern.

"Somethings aren't worth any amount of money, lady. I got nothin for ya, and if you're smart you'll just drop this," Ridge attempted to close the door once again but Summer once again refused his efforts.

"How about you just point me in the right direction?"

"No thanks, I don't need that bitch coming after me when she eventually wrings a name outta ya. Now get the hell out of my doorway before I make you regret it."

Summer's smile dropped immediately to an angry frown. One hand keeping a firm grip on the door, the other pulled out from behind her cloak to reveal an angry red gauntlet. Faster than Ridge could react, he found himself slammed against the back wall of his home. The gauntlet landed a powerful impact next to his head, steam hissing from the armor as it decompressed from the impact.

"You have five seconds."

Ridge looked wildly around the room before lowering his head in defeat.

* * *

Summer considered contacting Qrow, but thought better of it. Ridge hadn't known much, just that a woman had recently been picking apart the underground of Atlas and seemed to operate out of the docks. The last thing she needed was Qrow jumping to conclusions before they could learn anything.

Summer settled onto a rooftop near the docks, ready to begin her surveillance. She was still unsure what she was looking for, and expected that surveillance would add another few days to this already too long mission. She hoped it was worth it. Forlornly, Summer began to survey the area around her.

Hours passed without so much as a hint of anything interesting. Summer was considering stretching her legs for a moment when a commotion finally caught her attention. Two burly workers walked with a stringy man between them toward a poorly lit warehouse. Summer nimbly traversed the rooftops between her and the group. Upon closer inspection, Summer realized that the third individual was none other than a squirming Ridge. Summer's interest doubled, hoping that the criminal would lead her to her goal. Sticking to the rooftops, Summer waited until the group entered the building before continuing.

Summer swung silently over the three men who appeared to be waiting for something. Sat amongst the rafters, Summer waited with them. Minutes passed before a soft gonging noise sounded in the depths of the building. This seemed to be what the group was waiting for, as one of the burly men quickly nudged Ridge. The stringy criminal glared angrily back before focusing on the darkness in front of him.

"Ma'am, I came to inform you that there is someone looking for you."

Ridge waited expectantly, but not so much as a whisper came as a reply."

"Uh...right. She was asking around about ya and found her way to me."

"..."

"I didn't tell her nuthin' but I thought you should know."

"Do not lie to me," rang a voice from the darkness with an air of authority that made the hair on the back of Summer's neck stand on end. Worse still, it was a voice she recognized.

"I-I… I was weak ma'am. She was strong. I had to give her something. But I've come to correct the mistake. Perhaps you could even use this to your advantage! Ambush an annoying fly before they can gain any traction."

"Enough, it is of no matter. I appreciate your honesty, Ridge."

Ridge hung his head and heaved a relieved sigh. He never saw the distinctive red shape emerge from the darkness, swinging a blood red katana is it approached. Ridge's upper torso fell in a lopsided slant, his face not even having time to register surprise.

"But I cannot have disloyalty," Raven finished, "Take care of this."

The two men beside the bloody mess quickly scooped up the two chunks and hurried out of the building. Raven stood quietly as the creeping puddle of blood approached her feet. Summer held her breath as her old friend stood motionless for nearly a minute before whirling around on her heel. In one smooth motion, Raven carved a portal into the air in front of her. Summer acted immediately, she refused to let Raven escape again. Dropping softly to the ground, she began her attack.

* * *

Qrow sat moping at the bar, his fifth shot staring back at him in indifference. Answering the blinkless stare, Qrow threw back the shot and called for another. A skimpily clad bar tender made her way over to the man, giving reason for Qrow to give a small smile. Silently, she placed a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass in front of him. Nodding in thanks as she walked away, Qrow poured another.

" _Summer"_

Qrow froze, the single word echoing disjointedly in his skull. The thought felt alien, unaccompanied by a visual or context. Qrow immediately knew what had occured, and began to focus his mind. His sister's mind was breaking through its heavy shroud of magic, a rare moment indeed. Concentrating fiercly, Qrow willed their connection to strengthen itself, hoping to pull more impressions through the connection.

An image flashed for the briefest moment in his mind. A dark, volumous room seemed to stretch into darkness. Weak light permeated the nearby area, illuminating a figure in a white cape a dozen yards away. A dark chain extended menacingly towards him, tracing back to the figure in white. At the end nearest Qrow, three curved blades formed a massive three pronged hook. With a jolt, Qrow was pulled from the image.

Qrow clambered out of his seat, taking off in a sprint without bothering to pay his tab. Raven had not been merely thinking of Summer; against all odds his teammate had found his sister. And that meant he had to find Ozpin.

* * *

Raven miraculously dodged Summer's first attack, but was forced to move away from her portal. She looked expectantly towards her assailant, even though she knew who the weapon belonged too,

" _Summer._ "

Her former teammate stood expectantly a dozen yards away from Raven, waiting to see her reaction. Deep within her mind, the true Raven smiled. Summer looked powerful, but then again she always had. Summer had been the only person that Raven had ever been afraid to face in a fight; this was perhaps the first time she had looked forward to it. Retiarius retracted quickly back to Summer, returning to its housing in her gauntlet. Raven had always loved that weapon. An enormous three pronged hook comprised of nearly indestructible blades was connected by a similarly strong chain to Summer via her gauntlet. The gauntlet itself hissed with steam as it worked. A powerful launcher on the underarm held a half dozen bolas. A dust cartridge on the side could imbue the chain and hook with any number of effects. It was the only weapon Raven had been jealous of, a perfect weapon for a trapper. The perfect weapon to fight Raven.

No words were wasted, the two friends simultaneously beginning the attack. Raven rushed forward, narrowly dodging Retiarius as she went. Striking with a powerful thrust from her katana, Raven watched in satisfaction as the blade glanced harmlessly off of Summer's gauntlet.

" _End this quickly, Summer._ "

Raven had never fully understood the situation she was in. No matter how she struggled and thrashed inside her own head, her body always seemed to move of its own accord. For the last five years, she had felt an oppressive force inside her head. Anger and malice that were not her own drove her forward, her own thoughts struggling to make her body so much as twitch. Over the years her frustration had built; Raven had watched herself disappear every time so much as a hint of her team had appeared. She knew that if they could only find her, they could help. Now they finally had that chance.

Summer struck Raven viciously across the jaw with her gauntlet, sending the young woman flying. As she raced helplessly through the air, Raven felt a strong impact about her ankles as a Bola wound tightly around them. Transitioning smoothly, Raven felt the rope slip away as she transformed. The bird however had little opportunity for escape; Summer's hook found her entirely in prepared as she turned, pulling Raven powerfully towards her assailant. Raven had no time to react as her weaker, semblanced form came into contact with Summer's bare hand. A powerful jolt traveled down her spine as her aura began to rapidly dissipate. Spastic ally returning to her natural state, Raven struggled from Summer's grasp, scrambling for distance once she did.

Raven was for once ecstatic at the gulf in ability that existed between her and Summer. Retiarius was an amazing to be sure, but it lacked offensive power. While Summer could certainly use it to effortlessly eviscerate grimm, it was in truth not her primary weapon. In fights against skilled and powerful opponents, Retiarius shone as a means of impediment. Once an enemy found themselves slowed or otherwise incapacitated, Summer would truly begin the attack. Retiarius was very much a weapon built for a maiden.

Raven refocused her attention on Summer, whose eyes had begun to glow with an otherworldly fire. Magical energy crackled around the warrior, her hair floating softly amongst the energy. With a flick of her wrist Summer launched Retiarius into the darkness, the flickering chain only a suggestion of where it had gone. As Raven resumed the onslaught, she briefly wondered why her body had not yet retreated. This thought was quickly lost as Summer's gauntlet met her chin. Before Raven could recover, Retiarius returned from the inky blackness. Catching Raven on the upper shoulder, the massive hook grated and caught on her aura. Still reeling from the initial blow, Raven managed to regain a sense of up and down at the same time as she returned to Summer. She barely managed to force her katana in the way of the magical strike, the blade crumbling to dust under the pressure. Once again, Raven managed to worm herself away from Summer's grip. Breathing heavily, Raven happily realized that the outcome of the fight was quickly becoming apparent.

"Well this has certainly been enlightening girls, but I believe it is time to end this," A voice cut through the darkness. Raven's heart sank as Salem calmly entered the arena. Her fingers trembled slightly around the hilt of her blade as her master effortlessly deflected Retiarius as Summer sent it towards her.

" _Run, Summer!_ "

The thought was meaningless though. Faster than Raven could perceive, Summer and Salem engaged in a flurry of blows. As quickly as it had started the fight ended with Summer suspended helplessly an arm's length away from her new enemy. Throughout, Raven had been unable to move.

"You are truly impressive specimen, girl," Salem cooed, "A warrior stronger than my Raven is rare indeed, and that is without even being a maiden. You will truly be a useful addition."

Salem placed her hand gently, almost lovingly, on Summer's forehead. A look of concentration overtook the witch. A similar overtook Summer, the two maintaining a fierce eye contact.

"Submit," growled Salem, a touch of confusion coloring her anger.

"Like. Hell."

Silver light burst forth from Summer's eyes, the power briefly lighting the entire building. Salem staggered back, her arms falling limply to her sides. To Raven, it looked as if her master was having difficulty even moving. Summer however, did not have this problem. Her speed seemed to have doubled, blows raining down on the seemingly defenseless witch. Salem staggered away, barely fending off a series of vicious blows from Summer. Slowly Raven's hand began to move.

Raven watched in apprehension as her sheath began to spin under her bodies command, stopping at a blade that made her blood run cold. Fashioned from an unknown form of Dust, the blade had been a gift from Salem a mere month after Raven's capture. No words had been exchanged with the blade, it had merely been added to her holster. Raven had never seen the blade used, and the thought of its implications terrified her.

Summer sensed Raven's approach without ever seeing her. In the split second she had before Raven's attack resumed, she had to make a decision. Turning her attention to Raven would leave Salem an opening, something she couldn't risk. Summer accepted the fact that she would have to absorb to blow; her aura was still strong enough to protect her. Angling her body accordingly, Summer attempted to have the blow glance off her back with minimal damage.

Raven watched in horror as her sword touched Summer's aura. Rather than deflecting off the powerful force, the gleaming blade seemed to part it like butter. The sword continued onward, finally stopping after it burst out of Summer's chest. Summer looked as if the strings holding her up had been cut, her hands falling limply to her sides. The fire in her friend's eyes quickly faded away, breaths coming in ragged gasps.

" _SUMMER!_ "

* * *

Qrow nearly fell to his knees as the mental shout rolled over him. Looking around wildly in confusion, Qrow recentered his attention on Ozpin. His mentor stood still, his eyes closed in concentration. Glyphs weaved around the man as he muttered softly, searching for his pupil.

"Ozpin," Qrow croaked, his mouth oddly dry, "something's happening. We need to get there now."

"I understand Qrow," Ozpin replied, his eyes still shut, "I am working as quickly as I can."

Qrow resumed his pacing, glancing irritatedly at Ozpin as he worked. Minutes passed without a word. Qrow had just resolved himself to demanding urgency when Ozpin spoke.

"I've found them."

Ozpin immediately brought his hands forward. With a crack, a shimmering green portal opened in front of Qrow.

"Go. I wish I could accompany you, but I cannot allow the possibility of being near Salem."

"I understand sir, thank you," With that Qrow leapt through the portal, worried to what he would find on the other side.

* * *

Raven had to cover her eyes as light spewed violently from Summer's body. Her sword splintered with a resounding crack as the force continued to flow around it. As the blade crumbled to dust, Summer used the last of her strength to stare disbelievingly into her friend's eyes.

" _Summer…_ "

As the powerful light spewed from her friend's body, it began to curl its way rapidly towards Raven. The light hit like a physical force, worming its way into Raven's brain. The invasion made her want to vomit as a foreign entity grabbed hold of her conscience. Eventually the pain and confusion stopped, leaving an unfamiliar glow inside Raven.

"Well that's certainly convenient," Salem said approvingly, " That will save me a lot of trouble later on. Come Raven, we have wasted enough time here."

Salem turned to walk away, making it thirty feet before she realised that her thrall was not following. Turning back, she saw Raven staring at her hands in confusion.

"Child, let us go."

Raven looked back at her master this time, revealing ethereal flames pouring from her eyes. Salem watched in fascination as Raven wrapped her hand purposefully around the hilt of her sword.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Raven dashed forward, white blade extended to meet her former captor. To her credit, Raven was almost fast enough to catch Salem off guard. Almost. Raven jerked to a halt as Salem raised her hand to tentatively catch the blade. The witch's face twitched with anger and concentration as she held her former thrall in front of her. Several minutes passed, tears leaking from Raven's furious eyes as she stared Salem down. Eventually Salem smiled.

"Looks like you are just determined to be a problem, Darling. No matter, you still aren't strong enough," Salem released her hold and Raven dropped back onto her own limbs. Slowly, the fire in Raven's eyes began to die.

" _What's happening?!_ " Raven raged, once again forced into her own mind. Slowly, she felt the last bit of warmth Summer had left her begin to draw further and further aways to the far corners of her subconscious. Raven sheathed her sword, falling back into line behind Salem. The witch grinned smugly as she opened a portal. As the pair walked through, a brief commotion caught Raven's attention. A Lanky man sprinted in the distance, rapidly approaching the slumped body behind her.

" _I'm sorry._ "

* * *

"I don't know how Raven did it," Qrow finished, tears leaking from his eyes. That day was still fresh in his mind, "but she managed to beat Summer. Somehow though, even in death Summer managed to help Raven. You saw the light in Raven's eyes, the power of a maiden. For the briefest of moments, she could control her own mind. And I have to believe that there is hope for your mother, even if she doesn't see it."

Yang sat motionless, tears that matched her Uncle's staining her face. Regardless of blood, Summer had been her mother. To finally know the circumstances of her death was heartbreaking. Focusing herself, Yang forced herself to ask the questions that needed answering.

"Who is Salem?" She whispered. To have never heard of a woman with this much influence on her life was unthinkable. "And why didn't Ozpin help you?" Anger began to color her voice. She knew realistically that he could have made no difference, but the cowardice he displayed was infuriating. While Summer had face Salem alon, Ozpin had sat idly by.

"Neither of those are my story to tell. However, I will say one thing. Ozpin is a good man; I can see the judgment in your eyes. I can guarantee you that Ozpin made the right decision, and while you cannot understand it now he was thinking of the rest of us."

Yang contemplated silently. Qrow had finally told her the truth, holding nothing back in the process. If he said That Ozpin had done the right thing, she believed him.

"Fine. I still don't understand why Mom would want me to hate her. It just doesn't make sense," If possible, Qrow's face grew even more melancholy.

"I didn't understand it either until now. I trusted that my sister still had a plan. Ever since that day, her thoughts have grown steadily quieter and angrier. I thought that anger was directed at Salem, but that hatred withered into indifference a long time ago," Qrow stared sadly at his niece before continuing, " She wants you strong enough to kill her."


	25. Chapter 25

Nora fidgeted for what felt like the thousandth time as she stalked in the waiting room of the hospital. The fact that Weiss was staring daggers at the energetic warrior only added to Nora's discontent. She felt helpless; Yang was lying broken in a hospital bed, and Nora could do nothing to help.

If she were honest, Nora was terrified by Yang's condition. She wasn't scared for her friend's life; she knew Yang was going to be fine eventually. What scared Nora was that it had been _Yang_. Yang was one of a select few that Nora considered her equal in strength and skill; to see her in such a state was jarring.

This mission she found herself on had been the only thing that had ever gotten Nora to focus on a single goal. Pyrrha's death had sobered her. At first she had blamed herself for letting Pyrrha go off without her. If she had been with her friend, they could have fought and won together. Eventually, she realized the futility in self blame and what ifs. Instead, she had promised that the time that Pyrrha's death had bought would not be wasted. With this determination came a renewed sense of strength. Nora had never failed at something she had put her mind too, and she wouldn't start now. At least that was what she had though. For the first time since she had began this journey, Nora realized that some of them may not come back.

"I - I've gotta go outside!" Nora practically shouted as she darted for the front entrance. As Nora attempted to lodge the door in a brick wall, a flash of green told her that Ren was following. Nora stalked out into the heat of the city, not entirely sure where she was going. Eventually Ren appeared at her side, barely seeming to breathe as he waited for Nora to speak. Nora was in no rush, silence was what had drawn her to Ren when they first met. Something about his presence calmed her down and ordered her thoughts. When she finally spoke, it wasn't in her normal hyperactive tone.

"Ren, what are we doing?" Nora stared expectantly at Ren for an answer, seemingly to no avail, " I mean, did you see Yang?! It was just dumb luck that she didn't… didn't," Ren's hand fell gently on her shoulder.

"Like Pyrrha?"

Nora's eyes welled with tears at the name, her words dying in her throat. Her fists balled and relaxed as she struggled to reform her thoughts.

"I thought this time would be different," She choked.

"Well that's foolish," Ren replied bluntly. It was harsh, but years of experience had proven it the most effective way to talk to Nora. As Nora stared up in shock at him, Ren continued, " Nora, we've only ever fought Grimm. Even the strongest ones we've seen take little more than coordinated effort to take down," Ren began to walk quickly, the energy that his voice lacked transferring to his steps, " The fact is Nora, we've never been outmatched. At least not until recently. There are real risks now."

"That's what I'm saying! What if -" Ren quickly cut Nora off.

"But that doesn't change anything."

"What do you mean?!" Nora asked, frustrated.

"We're still hunters. Look around," Ren gestured around them. People strolled about the city calmly calmly going about their day, " These people depend on us. They can't fight Grimm, much less the people we're dealing with now. We're still their only line of defense. There are only a handful of people in the world capable of affecting what's coming, including us. We don't get the luxury of waiting to see if Qrow or Ozpin or someone else with more experience can solve this. The fact is Nora, some of us could very well end up dead. But if we lose our nerve, if we wait on the sidelines because we're afraid, then everyone else dies too," Ren paused and looked down at Nora's tear stained face, " But I won't let it happen to you, and I know you won't let it happen to me. And neither will the rest of our team. It's when we're scared and unsure that we're weakest, and that's when we can fail."

"Wow," Nora said thoughtfully before bursting into a fit of giggles, " I don't think I've ever heard you talk that much."

"Hmm."

* * *

The pair eventually made their way down to the site of Yang's battle. Police tape lined the area, only a few of the usual atlesian droids sprinkled amongst the milling officers.

"What are we doing here, Ren?" Nora asked, slight trepidation in her voice. She did not relish the chance of encountering this Raven character.

"We need information, this is our best option."

Without another word, the silent ninja seemed to vanish in the shadows. Nora considered following, but she knew she wasn't build for stealth. If the entire building needed to come down then sure, but she was not one for subtlety. Trying her best to remain nonchalant as policemen shot her side eyed glances. Sweat began to bead on her forehead as two of the men took notice and began to walk to her. Just as the two officers began to close the distance, Ren materialized in front of her.

"Let's go," he said hurriedly.

The officers began to jog, but they were already too late. With a powerful explosion, the two disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. By the time any police inquiry could be made to their identities, the team would be long gone.

* * *

Qrow took a swig from his flask, to the palpable distaste from the hospital staff. The veteran hunter couldn't care less, the entirety of his focus was on his lost twin. He had lost the one lead he had, and all he had to show for it was a half dead niece. Taiyang was going to be livid. Once again, Qrow had failed. The hunter's self pitying thoughts were interrupted as a young man dressed in green seemed to materialize in front of him.

"What is it, Ren?"

The boy didn't speak, instead simply offering up a slim manilla folder. Qrow eyed it briefly before snatching it from the young hunter, who nodded politely before walking off. Qrow opened the folder slowly and began to scan its contents. His eyes began to widen as he continued, their movement escalating to a fevered pitch. In one abrupt motion, Qrow stood and began to stride purposefully towards Yang's room. He had a plan.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. A lot of stuff has happened. A couple good things first. I had a 3d printed Penny arm made that you can see here,** **/SMQuIC6. Love this thing. I also had a scene from last chapter commissioned here: /a/WGEsO .**

 **Speaking of last chapter, a slight correction needs to be made. The sword Raven used was meant to shatter after killing Summer, but for some reason I wrote it wrong. That has now been corrected.**

 **Lastly, my absence. It has been months since I've written for this story, and this chapter is really just me trying to get back into form. I don't know how often I will be writing for this. I hope that Volume 4 will be able to reinspire me. As it sits, It is just really difficult for me to keep writing this. I have known the end of this story basically since it's conception, and it is tough to keep intrest up in that. I still hope to finish it, but I do not know how often I will write for this story.**


End file.
